


One More Chance

by natimesia



Category: Handy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 88,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natimesia/pseuds/natimesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andy's</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The First Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

~ At Present ~

All I could hear are dogs howling, waves crashing and my breathing. It is just past midnight, and here I am, sitting in a swing beside the man that changed my life forever.

I still cannot believe I'm actually here, sitting beside him like nothing's wrong. I wish nothing really is wrong, but unfortunately, that's not the case. Everything is wrong. I knew it the time I agreed to the lads and Eleanor and Danielle's persuasion that everything isn't going to be easy. God knows I don't want to be where I am right now. God knows I don't want to be in this kind of situation right now. Yes, I agreed to go with them, reluctantly, but it's never in my plan to talk to him, though I know there won't be a chance I won't be able to talk to him.

Still, I can't resist Louis' very convincing persuasion and Niall's pleading eyes, thus, making me go. Now I'm really beside him, and I don't know how to handle the situation.

God, it's been years since I last talked to him!

"I'm really sorry if I bothered your sleep. I know you hate it," I start.

He kicks the ground a little and the swing move. "Nah. It's okay," he says and sniffs.

The blows of the wind are so cold that my fingers are already numb. If it isn't for my beanie, I will surely get colds the next morning.

"It's just that, you're the first one that I thought just after I had my nightmare," I admit and rubs both of my hands, hoping it could give me even just small warmth.

He nods. "Good," he says. "And I'm already used on you waking me up in the middle of the night whenever you have nightmares." He pauses and stares at me. "I'm glad you called me."

We both stare at each other for a few seconds. I am the one who pulled my sight first, knowing that if his bright green eyes continue to stare at me, I might as well remember the first day I saw those mesmerizing eyes that changed my life forever, basically making my heart crumple.

"So, how are you?" I start, trying to forget about what just entered my mind.

He doesn't answer immediately. He breathes, and I could see the air that went out from his mouth. "I can't tell."

"Why?"

"Every since you came back, all of the feelings I had of what happened the last time came back too." He pauses and stares at me. His sparkling green eyes haunts me, bringing back the past. The way he stared at me before, I couldn't resist remembering it, how he looked so in love. I don't get it why after what happened, the same look he was giving me two years ago is what I am seeing right now.

"I've missed you," he say.

I couldn't help myself but to turn my face a bit away, just enough so he wouldn't see my watering eyes. I've been stopping these tears from flowing ever since he opened the door and I saw him standing. The sight of him made me want to jump to him and hug him and kiss those lips I've been missing and depriving myself of for years. But then thinking of that makes me hate myself. It's been two years since the break-up, and I couldn't believe just the sight of him in person made me forget all of what the time taught me.

To move on and forget...

I finally look at him, unaware that my nose is already reddish. I finally got the guts to ask him the question that's been killing me for the past two years. "What happened to us?"

He sighs and looks at me. This time I couldn't stop staring at him, and then to his eyes. Those green orbs . . . I remember the first time I saw those things, and at that time, I didn't know it would change my life.

But it did.

Staring deeply at it, the blackout begins.


	2. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

The time I heard the girls screaming, I knew something was up.

I was standing near this lamp post, waiting for my change as I buy cooked foods for dinner. It was very cold, and I was literally shivering.

It was late March and the day was just about to end. I was enjoying myself in the couch for the whole day like a potato and then I just realized we didn't have supplies anymore and yaya lately told me we don't have foods for dinner. I practically grabbed my most comfortable clothes for cold seasons and started walking, finding for the nearest shop which sells ready-to-eat foods.

I'd been staying in London for three months since then, but I haven't actually gone out, so I was struggling to familiarize the places I must know in case of emergency. Being in a foreign land was pretty hard, but I needed to get used to it.

See, it was also my choice to get out of the country and live for another life. My life back in my country was pretty messed up. Papa and mom divorced, Papa moved out of the house and lived somewhere far from home, and mom found another love and were now living in the same house with their child. My brother and I were in a very hard situation. We didn't know how and where to place ourselves.

I was so confused. I never felt unwanted, though. It was just different and a very hard thing for me to live in the same place but with a different family. I was hard-upped.

Still, I don't blame mom. She was happy, and my stepdad was the kindest. But I needed to find myself, and I think moving out is the only way.

My situation back there was very hard, so when my Aunt Eloisa offered me to live with her in London and study there, I whole-heartedly took the opportunity. Aunt Eloisa never got married and never had kids, so she wants to be close to me and to my cousins as much as possible. She went out of the country having the teeniest feeling that she would find her true love there, but alas, there was none. 

My mom herself agreed for me to go, not because she wants me away from her, but because she also admits that the situation was hard. And I was glad that she let me go.

Even if I missed all of them, I was glad I was finally away. I never considered myself free though, because Aunt Eloisa was looking after me and still kept me disciplined. Just after I had my third month in London, she was being promoted from her work. With the promotion, she needed to stay in another place for a few months, four months at max, for some particular reason. She didn't want me to be left, so she thought of declining the offer, but I disagreed. It was a promotion! It was a great opportunity.

"I could take care of myself, auntie," I told her, "And besides, there was yaya to look after me."

At first she wasn't convinced, but then eventually she agreed with me. She left the week after she received the call, saying, "Andy, I trust you, okay? Be a good girl and that yaya has her eyes on you at all times even if she knew you wouldn't do anything reckless. Just in case."

I told her I'll miss her and I left her a promise to not burn her house, which she was glad I did.

So for just a few months, I was technically alone in a foreign land. Once in a while my cousins and I were using Skype to contact each other. There weren't any changes. They were still as jolly and as funny as they were, but I surely miss them.

My friends back home was another reason why I was feeling home sick. I just had a few friends, and they were the best ever. Actually, they were just four, consisting of Erica, Fryxell, Rose and Ellie. They were all against my decision of going away, and they are also one of the reasons why it once went to my mind to not go. They were with me in the airport as I aboard the plane, and I swear they were bawling so loud it made me want to go at the instant.

At present, there I was standing, trying hard not to feel homesick and not to die in pneumonia.

On the first day that the snow fell, I was so excited. I had never seen snow in my life until that time. In the Philippines, we never experience snow. So when the first snowflake landed on my window pane, it never went to my mind to grab something to protect me from cold and just headed out of the house. I technically danced like crazy as more snowflakes fall down.

The result: cough and colds for days.

But I didn't regret that. It was my first experience.

I looked up and just small amount of snowflakes were falling, still the weather was cold. I still cannot believe how it was already technically summer, but there were still snow. Though the snows were lesser, it was still pretty unusual.

A snowflake landed on my nose, and that was when I heard them. For a second, the whole street was silent, and then suddenly it became so noisy that made me held my earmuffs closer to my ear. A sudden panic strike through me because I was taken in shock. The screams were really killing my eardrums.

I turned around, and that was when I saw those mysterious green orbs staring at me inside a black van that seemed just parked across the street and the girls who appeared from nowhere were all swarming around it. For a second, I thought my eyes were just playing tricks on me, so I blinked once, twice.

Sure enough, there weren't any eyes on my direction.

Finally, the old, stout lady came out of the store and gave me my change.

"Ah, fame. Kids these days . . ." the old lady mumbled, staring at the girls with her arms crossed and her head shaking.

"Erm, what's going on there?" I asked the lady, not taking my eyes off the black van's window where I thought I saw the pair of eyes.

"Go look for yourself," she said and shook her head, maybe in frustration, and then went inside her shop.

I continued staring at them and up the building where the van stopped.

Absentmindedly, I started walking across the street and started going through the girls to have a better look. There were big buff men making a way to the building's opening, blocking those girls who were trying hard just to get a glimpse of whatever was inside the van.

After a few seconds, there wasn't anything. The girls continued on shouting names I couldn't recognize. My eyes narrowed.There was nothing to scream about. I was expecting Justin Bieber or someone famous, but no one appeared.

Still, the buff men were looking struggling to make their position consistent on making a way from the van's door to the opening. I got tired of standing and partially being pushed by the girls and also scared of being deaf any minute so I decided to go out when the scream went louder. I heard the van's door slid.

I cocked my head up to have a better view. For the nth time, I was very thankful that I am blessed with a good height. I was expecting Justin Bieber, but I was wrong. I didn't recognize the people who went out of the van, but I did understand why the girls were screaming.

The five lads that went out were drop-dead gorgeous. They were smiling and started waving to the girls, making the scream louder. Some were handing them autographs and all of the boys took the pens whole-heartedly and signed it. The buff men, however, were blocking them.

"We need to go in now ladies, so please-"

A serious-looking buff man that went out of the van was interrupted by one of the boys. "Just another minute, Paul," said the blonde and cute guy as he signed one of those many notebooks that was being handed literally to his face.

I stared at the five boys. They were all good-looking, but there was one particular lad that caught my eye. All of the boys were signing and they were all smiling, except for one.

I stared at the curly-haired guy as he signed but with no expression on his face. He doesn't smile but doesn't frown either, maybe to not upset the girls. He just silently signed and looked at the girls. I met his eyes and swear they were the green eyes that were staring at me a while ago. We shared a very long stare, and even if one of the lads walked up to him and whispered something to him, those eyes were still on me which was making me uneasy.

The lad who whispered must've whispered something interesting because that caught curly hair's attention and apparently broke our eye connection. Curly looked at him and the other guy grinned.

He then looked at me again. At first I couldn't believe he was really staring at me. I even looked behind me and on my sides, but I knew the feeling if someone was really staring at me, and I was having that feeling at the moment. With his on-going signing autographs, he never left my face. In fact, as crazy as it sounds, he was somewhat passing me a message through his eyes.

I didn't move. I was startled.

After a few seconds, he stepped forward on my direction and made a small sign for me to come forward to him. I was drowning from his eyes that I didn't realize I was stepping forward until we were face to face.

And that was when I first saw him smiled, a smile that made my knees buckle.

"Hi. I'm Harry," he told me and offered his hand. I stared at it for seconds, and then I finally shook it. The time he pulled his hands off, I felt something in my palm. I opened it and found a slightly-crumpled small piece of paper.

I looked at him but the lads and he were already entering the building. Eventually, the shouts and screams died. I turned and looked at the paper. It was just small and was folded in half. It all happened too fast that my mind couldn't process everything that just happened back there.

I sighed and opened it, not knowing that that thing would change my life.


	3. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

I rolled on my bed for maybe a hundred times, staring at the piece of paper in my hand. It was already crumpled, but the number that was written was all clear.

My brain couldn't process all of what happened a while ago. It was all like, I was just out to buy foods for dinner, and then I ended up getting a piece of paper with a number of someone I don't even know.

I didn't recognize the lads' faces, but one thing I am sure was that they were famous. Obviously. I have known people who have good looks but they don't magnet girls like what I just encountered a while ago.

And that curly guy . . . Why did he hand me this paper? Is this his number? And if so, why will he hand it to me? Does he find me attractive? Or maybe unusual because I was the only one who weren't shouting a while ago?

One thing was just clear in my mind: He wanted me to call him.

"Well, duh," said a voice in my head. "He obviously likes you. With all that stare . . ."

"Don't call!" another voice joined. "That might be a prank. You'll just be upset."

In the end, I picked my iPhone on the bedside table and slowly typed the numbers. I stared at my phone for a few seconds before hitting the call button.

Four rings took it, and then I heard the voice. My heart skipped a beat. I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

"Hello?" he continued saying for the second time.

"Who's that?" I heard another voice asking from behind.

"Dunno," he said. "Hello?"

Finally, something went out from my mouth. "Uh . . . hello?"

"Hello? Who're you again?" he asked.

It took me a few seconds to answer. Will I say my name? "Er, I was the . . . you, erm, you handed me a piece of paper a while ago?"

A few silent seconds passed before he talked again. "Oh, oh, yes," he said. I couldn't help but to get curious on his voice that changed from bored to alive. "Hi babe."

Babe? What? Did he just call me babe?

"Er, hello. Harry, right?"

"Yes. I'm . . ." He paused and I could hear murmuring in the background. I waited patiently, though I got curious about the whispers. "Yes. I'm Harry," he finally said. "And you are?"

What? Should I tell him my name? He introduced himself and this call seemed not a prank. I sighed. "I'm . . . I'm Andy."

"Andy, hi," he said. "So, umm . . ."

And then I heard the phone snatched with Harry saying: "Hey!"

"Hello?" another voice said. "Hello?"

Curious, I answered. "Uh, hi?"

"Hello. Andy, right?" the other voice said.

"Er, yeah?"

"So, Andy, pretty Andy that caught my Harry's attention, may I ask how old are you?"

I pulled my phone out of my ear and stared at it for a second. Where did that came from?

"Umm, who are you again?" I asked, trying not to sound offensive. I never meant to sound like that.

I heard nothing but silence. I could hear other murmurs.

Then I heard the other guy laughed. "Oh, Andy, dear Andy. I'm Louis. So, do you mind? How old are you?"

Before I even answer, I heard the phone snatched again and Harry whispered: "You're scaring her. Who the hell ask that on the first call?"

I silently laughed. This was getting interesting. "So, Andy," Harry said.

"Hmm?" I said and started twirling a strand of my hair.

"Sorry about that. Erm, anyway, do you . . . do you like Burger King?" he asked.

"Pardon?"

"You know, do you like to go out?" he asked. What he said took me by surprise. "With me? In Burger King?"

"Umm, right now?" was my brilliant response. Of course right now! Twat.

"Well, if you're free. Which I highly hopes so." I could almost hear a smile from the other line.

"I don't know, Harry. I barely know you," I told him and find myself smiling like an idiot.

"Well, if you would go out with me, you would know me more," he said. I smiled. He seemed persistent and sounded as if he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"So, yes?" he said when I wasn't talking.

I sighed, still thinking twice. Finally, I made my decision. "Erm, okay," I said, and I couldn't believe I said that.

"Great!" he said before I got the chance to take it back. "So, Burger King?" he asked.

"Erm, yeah, okay."

"Okay. See you Andy," he said. I looked at my phone but he still didn't hang up. I put it across my ears again.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"I got a date, boo!" I heard Harry shouted, an excitement tone clear on his voice.

"Yeah, man! That's my Hazza!" And then I heard a high-five.

I smiled and finally ended it. I went to my closet and chose the clothes that made me comfortable. I shouldn't impress him by wearing good clothes, right? It would be just a dinner, anyway. And it was freezing cold, so I just chose a pair of jeans and a shirt. I took my jacket and went down.

"Where are you going?" yaya Oli asked.

"I'll just take some fresh air. I won't be long," I lied as I headed to the door.

"Who's going with you? I need to know," she said.

"Erm, I'm going to ask Alex's," I lied. "We'll just pig out."

"Okay, then," she said. "9?"

Here we go again.

"9? Ya," I said and pouted.

"10?"

"11," I said.

"10," she declared. "Your Aunt-"

"10:30," I finished. "Bye ya!" Before she even changed that, I went out of the door.

 

*****

 

I arrived at Burger King at 7, but I didn't go in just yet. I looked around, seeing if I could recognize him around. Alas, I didn't see anyone with curly hair. I sighed. What if it was all just a prank? Still, I need to know. If I'm going inside and he's not there, I'll just order foods and take it out as if I'm not expecting someone. If he's there . . . then he's there. The date is on.

I grabbed the steel bar and entered. There were few people ordering in the counter and many people sitting. Almost all of the tables were occupied. For a moment I stood awkwardly at the center, hoping for someone to call my name.

And that actually happened.

"Hey, Andy," someone said in a whisper. I looked around but didn't see any curly boy around.

"Andy, over here," the whisper continued. Why the heck is he whispering?

As I was busy finding where the voice was coming from, someone surprisingly took my hand and pulled me towards a table. I got so shock I didn't know how to react. The person was wearing a violet jacket and the hood was turned up in his head. He let me sit and he sat across me.

He was looking down, but I know it was Harry. A smile spread across my lips.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi Andy. As much as I like to take this hood off and look at you, I can't. I see a pap around," he said. "And also, I saw a group of girls who I recognize. I've seen them anywhere we go and I just get the creeps."

I looked around for a group of girls, and I found one in a corner, talking of something. Sure enough they're fans because I recognize them from awhile back. I faced Harry. "Hey, it's okay. They're busy talking. No one's looking at our direction," I said, still smiling.

"Soon some will," he insisted.

"How can we have a proper dinner if you'll stay like that the whole night, then?" I said and slightly pouted. "Why did you ask me here if you're scared to show yourself in public?"

"I'm not scared," he defended. I found that he was stubborn. I immediately taught of an idea to get his attention.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" I asked.

"No! Of course not! I'm just afraid maybe they'll notice us and we'll get mobbed. You might get . . . you know, hurt. Some fans are just so possessive."

I couldn't help but to smile of what he said. Wow.

"Harry, it's fine. I won't get hurt," I said and tried to reach for the hood of his jacket. He didn't move. "Look at me, Harry."

He slowly lifted his head up. I smiled as I see his gorgeous face. He smiled too.

"You're really gorgeous," he complimented. I blushed.

"Gee, thanks." I paused and looked around. "So, I'll just take our order, yes? What do you want?" I offered, ready to stand.

"I already got our order. We'll just have to wait," he said.

"Oh, okay."

"I'm really glad you called," he said. "Wasn't expecting you to really do it. Kinda lame what I did back there, but I thought it's the only way to talk to you without the others noticing biased attention."

I nodded and smiled.

And so the night was young, and the time we had was enough to get to know each other a bit more. As the time goes by, he wasn't being as hideous as he was at the beginning. He started talking to me and not whispering. I couldn't really figure out what he was telling most of the time because of his accent, but British accent surely turns me on.

"You know, if I have a British accent, I wouldn't shut up," I informed him out of the blue. He laughed, and call me weird, but I found it rather cute.

It was hard getting into that part, but I opened the topic that I was curious why he's famous. He laughed at me at first, but then explained to me everything.

I was very interested on his story. I've gotten to know him more, and soon he started talking about his band mates too.

"My brothers in everything but blood. I just can't live without them." That was how Harry described them.

It got to the point where he couldn't talk more about himself, so he started asking about me. I was reluctant to tell him my background, but he showed a complete interest about it, making me eager to tell him everything about me.

Most of the time, we were laughing. With him, I just felt very comfortable. I find him very charming when speaking and I just can't help noticing that when I'm speaking; he would look eagerly at my lips and then glance at my eyes.

It got to the point where we just stared at each other in awe. And then I realized we were the only people in the restaurant and I saw the staffs staring at us as we laugh our hearts out. Harry and I had an eye contact and started laughing like crazy.

"Maybe we should go now," he suggested.

"We really should go now," I told him, still laughing, and we both stood.

"We're really sorry," Harry and I told the staffs who looked tired already. Before leaving our table, I took my fries which weren't halfway empty.

We went out of Burger King, laughing.

We lost track of time. I looked at my watch and it was already 9 in the evening. 1 and a half hour more . . .

Harry started staring at me, smiling. I stared and smiled back.

"I just had a very lovely time," I said.

"I do, too."

"I wish this night won't end," I said and rubbed my hands. It sure was very, very cold out.

"Want to extend the night?" he offered and there was an unusual smile spreading in his lips. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Sure. Let's extend the night, shall we?" I said and we started walking.

"So where are we going now, Harry?" I asked.

A cheeky grin played on his lips. "You'll see."

 

*****

 

My jaw was hanging. The sight before me made me speechless.

I didn't exactly know where he brought me, but it sure was beautiful. We were in some kind of a hill and there were Bermuda grasses and bushes around. From where we were standing, the magnificent sight of London at night could be seen. The place was very peaceful. It didn't bother me that Harry and I were the only ones in there. After all the talks and sharing we did, I found myself trusting him.

Then start again the endless talks and laughs until my time was up. I wasn't very happy about it because I really did enjoy the company, but I didn't have any choice.

Harry, being a gentleman as he was, offered to walk me home. I think our house wasn't really that far from the place he brought me, just a walking distance, so I might as well came in time just before my curfew lapse.

Walked . . . Talked . . . Laughed . . .

We arrived at our porch and what we did was just staring at each other for a long time, a silly smile spreading on each of our faces.

"So, erm," he paused and looked at our house. "You said you're just alone in this house?"

"For a couple of months, yeah," I said. "But I have my nanny inside."

"Oh," he said. We both paused for a few seconds.

"So, yeah, I had a lovely time."

"Me too," he said and nodded. Another silence passed between us.

"So, goodnight," I spoke and nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Harry Styles."

 

*****

 

 

It was already two in the morning, and I was still wide awake. Hours ago, I was having the best night of my life. I couldn't believe it all just happened so fast. But honestly, I was glad it happened, because I was having the best feelings that time.

Just an hour after he brought me home, he called me. One ring took me to answer it. 

"Whatever you did, congratulations," I heard a voice, not Harry's bellowed.

"Hello?"

"So what did you to my Harry that makes him act like this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Louis, what are you doing?!" I heard Harry's voice. I heard noises in the background. "Sorry about that Andy," I heard Harry apologized.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Don't mind that. It's just Louis being in his usual self. So, erm, hey, here's the thing. Louis' been calling me an idiot for an hour now, telling me we've been talking for the whole night and I still didn't know your age."

"Your friend seemed having a thing with ages," I observed.

"Yeah, well, he was curious."

"I am fourteen," I stated. "Turning fifteen this year."

"Bingo!" I heard Harry whispered loud and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that. I laughed. "Okay," he told me. "Now Louis knows."

"Yep," I said. "So, any more questions?" I asked.

"Why? Are you already sleepy?"

"Not really. I'm still going to do something though," I said.

"What is it?"

"I'm planning on baking cookies."

"At this ungodly hour?"

"Well, I can't sleep. I guess I'll blame it on you."

He chuckled. "Me neither." He paused. "Do you want me to come over? I can bake."

"Uh, no."

"No?" He seemed surprise of my answer. "Why?"

"Well first, my nanny won't let you come in. I told you how strict she is about me. And second, Harry, who are you kidding? You? Harry Styles? Can bake?"

"I guess you weren't listening to me a while ago when I said I worked in a bakery before X-Factor."

"Well . . . really? are you serious? I thought you were just fooling around."

"Why will I kid about such matters?"

"Well, because observing you, I expect you hanging out with friends than to work or even staying in the kitchen for hours."

"I guess that's why they call me special," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "You're pretty special, Mr. Baker. You kinda surprise me."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said.

"Good," I said. "I'm looking forward on tasting your cookies."

"Well how about tomorrow?"

"Aren't you kinda busy recording songs and all?"

"I'll make time," he said. "So, tomorrow?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"I guess you could say so."

"Well, I'll be pretty busy tomorrow, Harry. I'm going to have a general cleaning in the flat. Nanny's going out and I don't have anything to do, so . . ."

"Do you need help?"

"I . . . I guess I could use some . . ." I mumbled. "Why?"

"I could help."

"Wait - what? Really?"

"Well, that's if you want. I could bake while you clean. And if you don't mind, I'm going to bring my boys and help too."

My eyes widened. "Boys . . . you mean . . ."

"Yeah. Lou, Liam, Niall and Zayn. That's if you don't mind at all."

"I . . . I guess I don't mind . . . Harry . . . umm . . ."

"Hey, you okay? You sound surprised."

"I don't know what to say! I'm really surprised. I . . ."

"Hey, chill. We'll be really glad to help, and knowing those boys, I think they'll be glad to meet you too."

My head was spinning. The boys of One Direction will come over in just a couple of hours to help me clean my flat. Unbelievable.

"So? Do you mind?" he questioned.

"No," I answered when I found my voice. "Sure. I really need some help. I'm glad you volunteered."

"I'm glad to help. We'll just come by in the morning, okay? See you."

"Yep. See you. Goodnight," I said. I was about to hang when he shouted: "WAIT!"

I chuckled. "What is it now?" I said.

"Hiya, Andy!" I heard Louis' voice. 

"Hiya, Louis," I said, mocking his chipper attitude and laughed.

"So, anyway, I just got one other question," he said. "Do you mind?"

"No," I answered. "What is it?"

"Your accent is unfamiliar," he started. "I'm curious about it."

"Your questions are really bugging me, you know," I said half-heartedly, and we both laughed. "Anyway, don't be. I'm a Filipina and English isn't my real language, so the accent is different."

"Whoa, wait. You're a Filipina? Cool. Nice to meet you! I haven't encountered a Filipina before," Louis said, which made me laugh more.

"Well, now you have," I said.

"Yes," Louis said. "So, goodnight. Nice talking to you. And nice accent."

"Thanks. Goodnight," I said and hung up.

Pretty unusual conversation.

Now here I was, still awake at two in the morning, processing in my mind that I'll have pretty interesting visitors in a couple of hours.

The sound coming from my iPad took me away from my thoughts, signaling a notification. Being a lazy arse, I ignored it. Surely it's not so important. But then, it made another sound again. Groaning, I reached it from my bedside table.

I stared at the notification for maybe a full minute. Finally I opened it. I blinked once. Twice.

It was a picture of me and Harry outside Burger King, and we looked like we're having the best time. There had already been a news report about it, saying something about a girl who possibly took the heart of the 18 year old curlyhead of the band One Direction.

I stared at it for another minute or two. I slowly put it down and lay on my bed. I blinked, the news occupying my mind entirely.

For the next few minutes, I was then busy having a bit of a research about Harry. I didn't want to look like I was stalking him or something, but then it was as if I need to know more about him and his band.

Scrolling down, reading everything I need to know, I unconsciously whispered, "What have I gotten myself into?" Followed by shaking of head.

The fame was worldwide. I felt very stupid not knowing those people. 

And that news about the girls they dated. Some were threatened by stabbing with . . . carrots. WHAT?

Wow. I didn't realize what I had gotten myself into until now.

The vibration of my phone took my focus. I picked it, and without even looking at the caller, I pushed it against my ear and answered.

"Why are you still up, Andy?" Almost instantly, a smile crept into my face.

"I'm on the news," I whispered.

"Wait - what?" he said. He sounded surprised. "Wait, hang on for a second."

I nodded, feeling ridiculous because he won't see it anyway. I kept the phone against my ear. A few minutes passed and I could hear Harry sighing deep. He groaned.

"I'm sorry, Andy. I . . . I should've known. I guess I got carried away. I . . . I . . . Is the date still up?" he said, and I was really surprised that he sounded dissapointed.

"Of course, silly. What makes you think it's cancelled?"

"Well . . . wait - have some fans tweeted you yet?"

"Uh, no."

"Okay, good, good." He sighed deep. "At least they don't know you yet."

"Why do you seem so nervous?"

"Well, I could say some fans are really possessive," he answered honestly.

"I think I could handle them."

"Really? Good. I'm glad you're looking out for the positive side of this."

"Screw what they think," I said, and I swear I heard his smile.

"Yeah. Screw what they think." He paused. "Thank you."

"Hmm? For what?"

"I . . . I'm just really happy right now."

"And you thank me?"

"Yes. I thank you."

"Well, you're welcome then. Anyway, why did you call? And why are you still not sleeping?"

"Just checking on you. Really excited for tomorrow."

"Later," I corrected him. "It's already 3 am."

"Yeah," he said and chuckled.

"Well, me too, and I think I'll be getting some sleep now. I don't want to look like a zombie later."

"Zombie or not, I think you'll still be pretty."

"I'm glad you're not here," I said, my cheeks heating up.

"Why?"

"Because I swear I look like a tomato right now," I said and he laughed loud.

"Tomato or not-"

"Stop!" I said and giggled.

"Okay, okay," he said and chuckled. "Hang up now."

"I will. Night Haz."

"Nigh- where did you get that nickname?"

"Stalker on the loose," I kid.

"Oh, so you're stalking me right now. I bet you already know I have four nipples."

I almost choke.

"WHAT?"

Harry laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" I exclaimed.

"Creepy as it sounds, no. It's really true."

I gaped and then laughed out loud. "You really are special, Harry."

"That's probably the third time you told me that."

"It's because it's true! I cannot wait to see those extra nipples of yours later," I said and immediately regretted it. I really was glad he couldn't see how I was bushing furiously.

Harry laughed out loud again. 

"That is . . . a bit awkward . . ."

"No. I find your comment hilarious. And don't worry. I don't find it awkward. Wel, I'm looking forward on letting you see my bizarre nipples too."

I couldn't speak so I didn't respond.

"You're blushing," he said.

"How did you know?" I jumped out of bed.

"I could feel it."

"You could feel it? Harry, you weirdo," I teased and he chuckled. "You know what, I'm really going to hang up now. I don't want to scare your friends because I'll look like a zombie later."

"Alrighty, then. Have a very goodnight sleep, love."

"You too."

And finally, I hung up.

I sighed and flipped on my bed. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

Before finally dozing off, I realized I felt really happy, like I was about to burst out. Despite what he said about fans being so possessive and him being nervous about it, I never regretted. If he was making me happy, which he obviously do, then I don't give a shit about what people thinks.

Even if it includes stabbing me with carrots. 

Well . . . If we're going to work out. 

And we did, actually. We did.


	4. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's

~ Present time ~

After all of what happened this day, all I need is a good night sleep. It is a very long day for me, and my mind still couldn't process everything. I don't know what to feel and what to do. How cruel life is. I don't get what I wanted, because in the middle of the night, my iPhone suddenly vibrates. And I hate it.

"Who in the world-"

And then I see her name flashing on my screen. It's been years, two at the most, since I last saw that name contacting me. It is a strange feeling. I immediately bolt upright and stare at my phone. I couldn't believe what I am seeing. I blinked once. Twice. It is really there.

I clear my throat and press 'answer'.

"Er, hello?"

She's panting. Hard. It's like as if she just ran a kilometer without a break.

"Har . . . Hey. Umm . . ." She pauses, catching her breath. I wait for her to say something. My heart begins to pound fast. Is she in trouble?

"Nightmare," she says. I sigh in relief. I rub my forehead as I wait for her to continue. "I . . . I . . ." She slows her breathing and pause. "Gosh. I'm sorry I bothered you. Are you already asleep? Oh, damn. That's stupid. Of course you must be."

"Er," I pause and scratch my eyes. "Yes, but it's okay."

"Really?" she says. "Do you mind if . . ." She stops talking. I wait. After a few seconds, I could hear silence. I pull the phone and stare at it, checking if she's still there.

She is.

"Hello?" I say.

"Harry . . . never mind."

What? Really? That's it? She woke me up in the middle of the night for nothing?

"Andy, just tell."

"No, Haz. Go back to sleep. Don't mind me. Act as if I never called you. Goodnight."

And then she cut the line off. I threw my hand in exasperation. What the hell was that? How can she expect me to fall asleep after this? Ugh.

I don't bother to lie back down. However tired I am, I can't sleep now. Thanks to her.

I look at Zayn beside me, still fast-asleep, oblivious to his surroundings. I sigh and rub my eyes. I slowly get out of the bed and pick up my Jack Wills. I grab my phone on the nightstand. I walk across the room and turn the knob. The door creaks as it open, and makes the same sound when I pulled it as I go out.

The hallway when I go out is silent, except for Louis' snore on the other room. I tiptoe across the hallway and go to her door. I lean on to hear what's going on inside before I knock. I can hear soft breathing and footsteps. Gathering my guts, I knock. I immediately hear shuffles inside and the next thing I know the door's open and she's standing a meter away from me. There's an uneasy expression across her face.

"What are you doing here?" she whispers.

"You're expecting I can still sleep after you called me?" I say. "What are you doing up?"

"I . . . I can't sleep."

"What do you want me to do?"

"What?"

"You called me, meaning you need my help."

"I don't need anyone's help," she says. "I said I can't sleep."

I sigh and cross my arms. "You wanna walk?"

"Aren't you sleepy?"

"I was, and the thing I really want to do is to lie down, but thanks to you I can't. So you wanna walk?" I repeat.

"Welcome and yes, okay, I want to walk," she says. She leaves the door open as she slips on her sneakers and then goes out.

She first goes down the stairs and I follow. We stay silent the whole time, not wanting to wake up the others. I could hear soft snores on the other bedrooms, meaning everyone's fast-asleep. Who wouldn't be? It's midnight, but here I am with her right now, sneaking out of the house, clueless of where we're going.

The wind is blowing so rapid when we come out, so I immediately wear my jacket on. I notice she's already wearing her own jacket even before going out. I peek over my shoulder and see her sporting blue pyjamas and there's a pink beanie on her head, making her brown eyes pop. She looks beautiful even with that simple outfit.

For the whole walk, none of us talk. My mind is busy wandering off. The whole street is quiet and peaceful. We must be the only people awake. All of the lamp posts are lit, and the moon is very bright tonight, so it isn't dark.

I can feel her arm bumping against mine once in a while. While she seems oblivious about it, I can't help but to notice it. I surely miss her presence around me.

I look down to the ground, and a small sudden flashback comes into me.

 

~ I was sitting on the couch inside Louis and my flat, making myself relax because I just finished packing my clothes for the trip. Niall, Louis, Liam, Eleanor and Danielle went out to buy our snacks to be brought while Zayn and I stayed in the house. 

Louis insisted me to go, but I don't feel like going out. I wasn't feeling very well. Thinking about me going back to the beach house makes me sick.

After which seems like years, I finally found the remote control which is inside the microwave. I never bothered Zayn on asking about it even though I passed by at his front as he sits and reads a car magazine in the kitchen. How it got there, surely it was Louis or Niall's doing. I went back to the living room and I started pressing the remote, but alas, there weren't any good movies to watch. I was about to give up and go to my room when I heard the door open. They must be back, I thought. I stayed to my position and waited for them to join me. As what I have figured, the lads headed straight inside the living room while Eleanor and Danielle headed inside the kitchen, a cheeky grin spread across their faces. Whatever the reason, I would know soon.

And that soon came too soon.

I look at my watch and turned to them. "What took you so-"

"Boo! We have a surprise for you!" Louis singsong. My brows met in confusion.

"Haribo?" I said, hopeful.

"Nope!" Niall popped the 'p'. Even before I ask again, Liam and Niall pulled someone and there she was, almost stumbling from their forced yank. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I looked at her regaining her balance quickly and arranging her clothes. She was wearing a white polo blouse and pair of skinny jeans, though I wasn't focusing on her clothes. I was rather focusing on her face. She looked . . . absolutely amazing, and it made me speechless. Nothing really changed from her physical appearance. She was still the beautiful lass I fell in love with.

I hadn't realized Louis walked beside me until he patted my back and forcefully push my jaw back to my mouth. I pursed my lips, feeling my cheeks burning red. I must've looked like a fool.

"Still pretty, eh, Hazza?" Louis whispered to my ears and bounced happily going to the kitchen. Silence fell inside.

"We'll just, erm, go to the kitchen," Liam spoke, breaking the silence.

"What? But I'm enjoying the scene . . ." Liam forcefully pulled Niall towards the kitchen door, interrupting what he was saying. I watch them as their figure disappear and turned to Andy again. She was standing there, looking down as she fidgeted with the hem of her blouse. She looks rather shy and I could see her cheeks pink. Wait- was she blushing?

"So, erm, hi Harry. Long time."

I stood there frozen as she started walking towards me and then to my surprise, she bumped her cheeks against mine. She quickly pulls away and I swear her cheeks were getting pinker and pinker every second.

"Andy?" I spoke. I obviously sounded stupid, but I really cannot believe what I was seeing. She was really here? Inside our living room?

She looked at me and I immediately found her gaze. "Yeah?"

"You're here," I breathed.

She nodded. "Yeah. I guess I am. I shouldn't be here though, bec-"

"ANDY? Andy's here? And- ANDY!" Zayn's shout echoed along the hallway. As soon as his eyes saw Andy, he ran to her and hugged her tight, almost lifting her off the ground. I heard Andy giggled.

"Hey, Zaynie! I missed you! So how's the Bradford bad boi, eh?" Andy said.

"A good boy now actually," Zayn answered. "I've been-"

"Zayn Malik, what do you think are you doing?!" Louis' voice rang from the kitchen. "Come back here right now!"

Zayn groaned. "Follow me in the kitchen? They bought pizza," he said and reluctantly went inside the kitchen. Ugh. Why does Zayn need to be so oblivious sometimes?

"Give the couple a time to talk, okay? They've been tempted for too long," I heard Liam said which was quite loud. Thanks, Liam. I owe you one.

I look back at Andy and found that she was looking down again, shifting her weight from one foot to another. "So, um-"

A sudden noise came from the kitchen, taking her attention away from me. I couldn't hide my frown. Really, guys? REALLY?

"Hey, um, you guys need help?" Andy asked as she started walking towards the kitchen. I let out a low groan and made a face palm. Wow. Good timing, you twats. Really good timing!!!

I lingered inside the living room for a while, leaning against the wall. I cannot believe what I just saw. I was constantly rubbing my cheek where she bumped hers a while ago, and I could still feel her skin lingering against mine. I buried my face in my hands, trying to process everything. 

At the moment, I couldn't.

"Get a grip of yourself, Harry." I exhaled deep. "You can do this. You can- Oh my, God." I ruffled my hair and closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind.

I sighed and reluctantly go inside the kitchen. All of them were there. Eleanor, Louis and Niall were sitting while Zayn was standing, leaning on the door with his hands folded across his chest, Liam was sitting on the kitchen counter and Danielle and Andy were leaning against the kitchen sink. They were all holding pizzas on their hands and munching them as they chat happily.

"-just like the old times." I caught a phrase of what Niall was speaking before going over to the table and picked a slice. I walked over to the fridge and leaned my back against it.

"What a pleasant surprise, eh?" Liam said as he took a bite.

"Of course it is," Louis answered. "Right, Harry?"

"Yeah. Quite surprising," I mumbled.

"So how did you find her, eh?" Zayn questioned.

"I did find her," Louis said.

"Both of us, actually," Eleanor corrected. "Louis and I went to Starbucks to grab some lattes and as I was about to leave with the orders, we bumped into each other."

"Didn't recognize her at first," Louis cut in.

"But eventually, I did," Eleanor said.

"Did too," Niall butted in.

"And that's when they dragged me going here," Andy finished.

"Fun," Niall mumbled.

"Yes, Niall, fun. Fun with a lot of persuading. And the fun doesn't actually end there," Louis said.

"What do you mean?" I spoke. I looked over at Andy and she was mirroring my expression - confused.

"Well, we've been thinking, since we're reunited once again, she's going with us on our vacation! YAY!" Niall shouted which rang in the whole house. He started bouncing up and down, looking so excited. Of course he was.

I saw Andy frowned and shook her head. "I told you I can't go, guys," she said and smiled. My heart skipped a beat. Since when did I last saw that radiant smile? Excluding the times that I look over at our old pictures when I feel lonely which is about every day, the last time I remember I saw that was . . . I couldn't even remember!

Everybody let out a groan, shaking me off my thoughts.

"Why? Give me hundred reasons!" Louis whined.

"Lou, we've been debating about this the whole drive going here," Andy said. "I have just arrived, and-"

"Lame excuse Andy! Boo!" Danielle cut in.

"Yeah. Boo!" Liam added.

"Guys, stop," Andy said and sighed. "Honestly, it's not really my plan to show myself up to you guys. I have other business to attend to. But then you saw me, and well, I don't have any choice now, do I?"

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Zayn said and frowned.

"I am! I am happy to see you."

"Then why do you sound as if you're forced?" Louis said and pouted.

"Didn't you miss us?" Niall added and pouted.

"I miss you guys. So much! But-"

"Then why haven't you kept contacts with us?" I blurted out, and then I found every single heads snapped at my direction. "I . . . I mean . . . you should've kept . . . in touch . . . with er, them . . ." I stuttered. The whole kitchen went silent for a few seconds. I saw Andy's mouth open and ready to respond, but no words came out.

"Oh, please Andy? Pretty please? It won't be fun without you," Louis pleaded, and I was glad he changed the topic. Boo, I owe you one.

Soon everyone joined nagging her, making a loud noise from the kitchen. Andy chuckled as she sees them giving her puppy dog eyes, which I know she couldn't resist. She pouted and then looked at me. I found myself just staring at her without feeling any expression across my face. She blinked and shook her head, sighing.

"I don't think that's a good idea, guys," she spoke. "Remember what happened before?" I heard a slight crack on her voice at the end of her sentence.

"That was two years ago, for heaven's sake! Oh, c'mon. Make new memories? We swear it'll be better," Eleanor exclaimed.

"Yeah, it will be so much better that it'll make you forget the first one," Louis added.

"And just think of it as your birthday gift for me," Zayn said. Andy's eyes widened, obvious that she forgot it would be Zayn's birthday.

Andy shook her head and looked down. After a few seconds, she looked up and crossed her arms.

"Fine. Give me at least one reason why I should go," she said. "A valid one," she added, eyeing at everyone. They all started talking at once, making the whole house noisy again.

"Ey! My birthday is enough as a reason!" Zayn shouted.

"Because it will be lots of fun, Andy!"

"Because we don't have anyone to drown! Hey, that's a valid one!" Niall cried.

"Because you miss us!"

"Because we miss you!"

"Because Harry wants you to go!" Everyone stopped from talking after Zayn said that. Another awkward moment passed.

"Right Harry? You want her to go?" Zayn said, looking at me. Now everybody's eyes were on me.

I looked at them all. I didn't know what to say. Will I agree? Do I really want to her to go when me myself doesn't want to? If that house gives me chills, what more will it affect her? So, now what? Will I nod?

I heard Andy sighed. She looked at them all and smiled. "See?" she said, still keeping that smile on her face. I knew at that time she was faking it. Wait- faking it? What does that mean? That she wanted to go?

"Harry doesn't want me to-"

"No," I interrupted. All eyes turned on me, but I was just focusing on one thing: Andy's eyes. "Come with us." I paused. "Please." ~

 

Out of the blue, Andy stops in her tracks when we pass by a small playground, ending the small flashback that's playing inside my head.

"It's still here," she breathes, and then she comes to the swing and sat on it. The wind blows her hair gracefully and beautifully. I follow her and sit on the next swing.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Hmm?" she says. Her eyes are close as the breeze continues blowing her hair, revealing her flawless face.

"What do you mean it's still here?"

She opens her eyes and looks at me. "I've been here before. I spent the day here when . . ." She didn't continue, and I immediately understand.

"So what was your nightmare?" I say, attempting to change the topic. I look at her face and I could see a relieved expression.

She stops swinging and looks down. "You were chasing me with a lizard," she says. "You, of all the people." She simultaneously shakes her head while grinning.

I suppress a laugh. Oh, yeah. Andy and her worst nightmare, lizards. She hears me smirk and she glares at me.

"Not funny, Styles."

"I don't find it funny! It's just that-"

"Oh, shut it," she scowl and that's when it all comes out. I laugh hard, making me hold my stomach. She punches me in the shoulder and gives me if-looks-could-kill expression.

"Please don't laugh. It's not really funny. Maybe for you, but not for me," she says and sighs. I nods and save my laugh for later, though it's hard to hold it back.

"And it's not just that. It brought me back from . . . from . . ."

I nod, getting her. "Don't continue anymore. I get it," I say. She nods and sighs.

"It's my first nightmare in a long time," she says. "That house just gives bad memories."

I nod, agreeing. The place really brings bad memories. I didn't really want to go back here in the first place, but the lads forced me to go. This is our second vacation here. The first one was two years ago and could be said as the worst. She was with us. Now, two years after, a stupid plan comes to their minds and planned another vacation on the same place. I don't think it was a very good idea, because honestly, two years passed but I still couldn't forget everything that happened here. They told me it would have a difference since she wouldn't be with us anymore, but for me, it wouldn't make any difference. With or without her, the place gives me chills. I didn't know how they do it, but I agreed, reluctantly.

But then she came back the day before the trip. Coincidence? Yes, I think so. Typical lads and they forced her to go with us. No one could escape their capability of persuading, especially Niall's, and so she came with us.

Now it's like déjà vu. We're back here in the same old place where it all ended.

"I'm really sorry if I bothered your sleep. I know you hate it," she apologizes again, taking me away from my thoughts. I kick the ground a little and the swing move.

"Nah. It's okay," I say and sniff. I stop swinging because the wind is getting colder and colder.

"It's just that, you're the first one that I thought just after I had my nightmare," she says.

"Good," I say. "And I'm already used to you waking me up in the middle of the night whenever you have nightmares." I pause and look at her, immediately meeting her eyes. "I'm glad you called me."

I stare at her and she stares back. She pulls out first, and I'm glad she did. I can't stare at her for too long. It's just painful.

"So, how are you?" she asks.

I don't answer immediately. I want to say the usual response, 'I'm okay', but to be honest, it's not exactly that. Since she arrives yesterday, I already have my emotions mixed.

I said what I really feel. "I can't tell."

She looks at me curiously. "Why?"

What will I tell her? It's hard to answer. My brain and my heart are battling as they have different answers.

In the end, I let my heart speak. "Every since you came back, all of the feelings I had of what happened the last time came back too." I pause and stare at her again.

I could feel she's feeling uneasy about it, but I just couldn't help it. Oh, how I miss that face. No words can express. Out of the blue, this feeling of hatred started rushing towards me again. But I deserve all of this horrible things I am feeling right now. I know I do.

"I've missed you," I blurt, and I couldn't help but to take note that I said it so passionate. But it's really true. I miss her so much.

She looks away, and I understand that. She's keeping her face from my vision, and I know she's struggling not to cry. Me myself is struggling not to cry. After all of what happened to us, I couldn't believe it all came to this.

If I wasn't just stupid that time . . .

Up to now I don't even know what has gotten into me that time. But one thing I am sure of: I admit I did fell out of love for her, but it was only for a short period of time. When I heard she left the country, a week just after the break-up happened, that was when I realized what mess I just did. The boys and El and Dani were so upset of me, and I was feeling upset about me either, but I regret all of what happened. I really do.

If I could just turn back time . . .

But I couldn't. And now here I am, sitting beside the girl who changed my life, trying to be as gentle as ever because I'm scared that I might break her. I look at her and find she's in a fragile state, even if two years passed. That's how it affects the both of us.

She finally looks back at me, and I notice her nose is reddish. Oh, how I want to wrap my arms around her and kiss her at this time. I know she's been feeling terrible as much as I feel. I am the real reason behind the pain she's feeling, and I can see in her eyes that all of those pains are coming back to her, and I just can't help but to resent myself. I never want to see her sad, much more to cry. I've brought pain to her even if I never intended to.

"What happened to us?" she asks.

Those words immediately haunt me. What happened to us really?

As I am thinking of that, I don't realize the blackout is beginning.


	5. Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's

We had been staying in Australia for a week, and I must say I was really enjoying the stay. I mustn't feel that way, though. I was being away from home, from her. But the fun was just nonstop, and I couldn't help but to ride with it.

The lads and I just finished our concert in Sydney, and I could say it was one of our best performances. The audiences didn't fail us. Their energy was incredible. They were singing with us, and they knew all the lyrics, making us feel so energetic too. Everything I needed to think of was completely forgotten as I sung. The only thing that seemed to exist was me, the crowd and the band. It was brilliant.

The day before the concert we had a yacht ride, and I could say we all had a hell lot of fun. Liam, Louis and I swam, enjoying the good weather of Australia. Zayn, being his usual self, didn't go near the water, fearing of drowning and his hair getting wet. Niall, being as always the good boy, joined him and didn't get into the water too. They both stayed on the deck of the yacht, admiring the view of the beautiful Australia.

I couldn't believe we were actually there. It seemed all was a dream. Well, it was really a dream me and the lads had to have a tour, and now we really were.

After Australia we headed to New Zealand and that was our last stop. After that, the tour would be over, and the next one would be on the next year already, as we were busy recording for our third album. This tour was really fun, and I was really sad that it was almost over. As I was looking on the negative side of it, the lads, especially Louis and Liam, on the other hand, felt happy than ever.

Of course they were. Sure they were enjoying the whole tour, but they made it clear that they miss their girlfriends more. Liam was constantly tweeting Danielle every single hour, doing PDA that the whole world, especially the fans adore. Liam was sweet like that.

And Lou . . . my Boobear . . .

Louis was obviously crazy about Eleanor, and El was feeling the same way. Both of them were very happy with their relationship, and the lads and I were happy for them. I mean, before Eleanor, Louis had been hopelessly looking for the right girl. He even kid about liking girls who eats carrots on one of our X Factor diaries. Now that he has Eleanor, Louis was the happiest man, and the lads and I think he was really in love.

But then I thought . . . didn't I have a girlfriend too? So why am I not homesick?

I hated myself thinking about that, but it was true. Being honest to myself, I don't feel homesick at all.

Why?

I tried to clear all of the bad ideas on my mind and focused on the trip for the whole time. Maybe I was just really enjoying myself and I didn't think of home more that time.

The next day after the concert, the lads and I had one last interview to make before we became free for the whole day. It would be just on the radio, which was always better for me.

After the interview, all the time was ours. That night, Zayn and I decided to go and join the party in a club, and I could say we had so much fun. There were many drinks, delicious and mouth-watering beers, and of course, many girls. Lots of girls started surrounding us the minute they recognized us. Not spoiling the night, we met some sexy Aussie girls. I didn't mind the paps lurking around the bar, taking pictures. It was one of the best nights and I won't let those paps destroy it.

But that was when I remember her . . .

I let go of the bottle of vodka that I was holding and started finding Zayn. The bar was spacious but just small, so I easily found him. There he was on the corner of the bar, already drunk, talking to the Aussie girls surrounding him. He was quite having fun. Too much, actually.

I was a little drunk myself, so I called Paul and he was there with some bodyguards to pick us and drove us back to the hotel. I couldn't remember everything now from that night.

The next morning, I woke up and we would be leaving Australia and head to New Zealand.

We had another week in New Zealand. We did concert, interviews, parties.

What is life?

Then the day came when we needed to go home. That was when I felt very curious about myself. It was like I still don't like to go home. But why? She'll be there, waiting for me. That must be a good reason to be excited for going home.

But then . . .

Why I was not excited?

It was a long trip going home, and all I did was to watch movies, sleep, eat, take pictures of Zayn and Niall sleeping, put sugar on Louis' leg with Liam and check Twitter. I haven't been on for a long time. I'm sure my mentions were being spammed as always.

I saw the lad's tweets and everything they tweet was about going home and how they miss home. I responded to some questions from some random fans, and then I checked her twitter. She didn't tweet much for the recent days, but those few tweets were something.

 

@plainlyandy: @NiallOfficial This is bad... WHERE ARE YOU?! x

@plainlyandy: @anne42cox @gemmannestyles lovely purse you sent. Thanks! xx PS: Gem, I think Harry will wear the scarf more than I will. ;)

@plainlyandy: I'm officially missing you. #np

@plainlyandy: I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how. I've never heard silence quite this LOUD!!!!!

@plainlyandy: @zaynmalik Ignoring? Getting even eh? No, I don't think so... x

@plainlyandy: Hey...

@plainlyandy: Hello? I'm still here...

@plainlyandy: I feel like eating Haribo right now. Might as well grab some... I guess someone's missing that...

@plainlyandy: Feeling bad right now. Ok. I'm done.

 

Whoa. I just felt somebody punched me and made me go back to reality. What the heck happened to me? How on earth did I do that? 

I lay and rest my head, rethinking about things. Okay, so I've been gone for exactly three weeks. Three whole weeks. And since when did I have my last communication with her?

I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned. I mentally slapped myself. It was so long I couldn't even remember. How come I survived for three weeks without contacting her? That never happened to me before . . .

I heard Liam and Niall laughing. I took a peek and found out what they were laughing at. Louis just woke up and saw that he was covered with salt for the second time of this whole trip. I could hear Louis swearing and then mumbling words to himself. I didn't catch everything but I was sure it was about getting revenge . . . Typical lads.

We arrived at the airport and the sky was dark already. As usual, there were paps around and few local fans. As much as we wanted to say hello and interact with them, tiredness overcame.

Outside the airport, were only few people were there, we found them.

Liam and Louis started walking, or rather jogging towards them excitedly. El and Danielle couldn't hide their excitement either. They shared a very tight hug. Typical.

And then I saw her, still gorgeous as ever. She was wearing tight jeans, black tank top and her jacket. Nothing changed. Still as lovely as ever.

So why didn't I miss her that bad?

On the tour, the lads were also curious about me about not having that close contact with her. Honestly, I didn't know. I couldn't just say I was lacking time, because we had just enough time to tweet, just like Niall; he grabs every opportunity of Wi-Fi just to update the fans through Twitter.

I stayed silent and just shrugged.

As I looked at her, I must say I actually miss her. But there was something inside me that bothers me. What the heck was happening to me?

She just stood there, looking down. Niall first approached her and they shared a bear hug. And then I saw her smile. Radiant. Just perfect.

I slowly went towards her. I knew she was angry. Not responding to her for three weeks? Surely, she did that to me and that was a long story, but I never meant to get back to her. I seriously didn't know what has gotten me.

I tapped her in the shoulders twice. She didn't react.

"Hey," I called her and faced her. That face that used to brighten up my day was expressionless. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said. She needs an explanation. I owe her. But at that time there was no explanation or even alibi that I could think of. Why haven't I contacted her over the tour, anyway? I was starting to feel very guilty. I must've responded her tweets, even just for once. Then I wouldn't be thinking of ways to lie to her right now.

"I miss you," was all I could say to her. Finally she looked at me but her eyes were bored. They weren't twinkling just like they used to, and it was because of me.

I held her waist. "I'm sorry, okay? It won't ever happen again," I promised and kissed her forehead. She didn't speak but when I pulled her into a hug which I really missed, she hugged back. And I was glad.

After going out of the airport, we decided to have dinner to a restaurant without getting too much attention since we were with the girls. We had a long table and filled our tummies as much as we could.

It was a lovely dinner. With her act, I couldn't say she finally forgive me, because she wasn't talking that much, unlikely before. But whenever I held her hand and hug her, she wouldn't oblige. Maybe she missed me very much, and I had a tad bit feeling of guilt when I realize I didn't really feel exactly the same. I sure did miss her, but not as much as she misses me or Lou missed El and Liam missed Dan.

We ended the night by separating our ways, but before that I first brought her home. I did, and we were silent for the whole trip. I didn't know, but I felt a thin ice building between us. I felt a tad bit awkward talking to her since she just forgave me. I know I should be making up to her right now, but at that very minute, I just couldn't.

I pulled on her driveway, opened the door for her and we both stopped at her porch. I stared at her, but she wouldn't meet my eyes again.

"Still angry at me?" I asked her.

"Go home now. I know you're tired," was her response. It was obvious she was evading my eyes.

"I won't until you tell me we're okay," I said.

She kept quiet for a full minute. "Three weeks," she whispered. "Three weeks away from you. I just can't understand. I felt like . . . rejected. Ignored. It was hard."

I didn't know what to respond to that. Seeing her coming to tears was breaking my heart. All I could do was to pull her to me and hug her as tight as I could. And then I heard sob.

"Oh, God. Please, don't," I said, pulling her away and started wiping her tears. I just hate it how those tears were caused of me.

"I just missed you so much it hurts," she said between her chokes. I pulled her to me again.

"I'm so sorry I'm causing you pain," I told her. "You know I've never wanted to."

"I know," she said.

"I love you," I told her. "You know that, right?"

She pulled off and nodded, still in tears. I wiped the remaining. "And I love you more," she said.

"I don't think that's possible babe." I smiled, and with that, I pecked my lips with hers. The feeling was indescribable.

She was the first one who pulled off, and I was coming for more, but she softly pushed me. This time, she was smiling.

"You need to go home now," she giggled.

"No," I said and started pulling her to me. We had another kiss, and I always love the feeling.

"You need to. Louis is waiting," she said after breaking.

"Louis can wait."

"You're tired."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Look at those big eye bugs. You need to rest, Harry. I know it's a tiring month for you." That made me stop. As soon as she mentioned the word rest, I felt extremely knackered.

"Alright then," I said and sighed. "So, we're okay now?"

She nodded, giggling. I gave her one last kiss, and she turned and opened her door. I was glad she did it, because we might be staying out just making out all night. She went in the house, and I was trying to pull her out, but she was holding back. She was giggling, and when I finally let her go, she mouthed I love you, and closed the door.

I couldn't help but to smile, but then when I turned, the sudden feeling I couldn't explain was rushing towards me again, erasing the smile she caused. I went in the car and drove back to Louis and my flat, having the most confused feeling I ever had.

I arrived in the flat midnight. Louis was already fast asleep in his bed, so I didn't bother him anymore. I was tired myself, so I pulled down my trousers, took off my shirt and literally dumped myself in my bed. How I missed my bed, I couldn't explain. Few minutes just took it before I fell asleep.


	6. Vacation, anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's

The next morning, I heard racket downstairs that woke me up. Thinking it was just Louis being clumsy while making breakfast or maybe he was making sounds for me to wake up; I ignored it and continued my sleep.

Nevertheless, I didn't care. I want my sleep. I didn't get what I wanted though, because the time I was about to close my eyes again, my iPhone vibrated noisily. Annoyed, I put pillow under my head.

Three missed calls and I didn't hear anything anymore.

 

*****

 

I woke up when I heard another racket downstairs. That time I couldn't sleep anymore. Annoyed, I stood grumpily, went down and found the TV open. I went to the kitchen and found Louis standing by the kitchen sink with an apron covering his front.

Looking at him wearing apron when he was just waiting for the toaster made me think for a second, but then shrugged it off as quickly as it came to my mind. It's Louis and it was normal to see him doing weird things like that.

Yep, Louis is a weirdo, and that's what I like the most of him.

"Can you keep it down, Boo?" I whined. "I was trying to sleep."

"But you aren't now," he said and faced me, holding a spatula on his hand. That too, makes me wonder because as far as I know, spatula was only used for cooking, not waiting for the toaster. But as what I did a while back, I shrugged it off quickly.

He scrunched his nose and his eyebrows met. "Oh, Haz. Put on some clothes, will you?" he said and looked back at what he was cooking.

The fact that he was still uncomfortable looking at me wearing only my boxers when since the day we shared a flat, he knows this has been my only way to express my freedom leaves a mystery to me. I wanted to ignore him, but I knew Louis would make a way to make me get into clothes, so in the end I still won't have any choice.

I picked the nearest clothes I saw, I didn't even care if it was his, and wore it. I sat on the edge of the kitchen table, my eyes gradually falling.

"Oh, Anne called," he told me. My eyes flattered open.

"What?"

"Well since you're busy making out with your bed a while back and your phone was ringing, I answered it."

I raised a brow. "You answered it?"

He nodded. "I did."

I scratched my eyes. "So? What did mum said?"

"Oh, nothing," he said and shuddered. "She just said we could go to the beach house in Malibu anytime we want, that's it!" Louis shouted that ringed the whole house, making me flinch. "Anne thought we needed vacation after the tiring tour," he continued, making hand gestures with the spatula still on his hand.

I grinned. "If she just knew how much fun we had."

"Uh, correction. How much fun you had. I've never wanted anything but to finish it and see Eleanor back here," he said. "But actually, I had fun surfing." He scrunched his nose. "Anyway, I immediately called the boys and they didn't think twice. We're going on a vacation, baby!"

"When?"

"Anne said anytime we want. How about tomorrow?"

I scrunched my nose. Now that was a very thoughtful thing for my mum to do. I was about to ask if the management agreed too, but then I remembered we just had tour and with every tour, we were given a free couple of weeks with our family.

Great. Just great.

"And you know what; I suggest we bring the girls. You know. It would be massive fun. And it will be our first ever vacation with them." He started wiggling his eyebrows.

"That is . . ." I paused. Louis looked at me, waiting for my opinion. It would really be the first vacation with them, and Louis looked so ecstatic about it. ". . . great," I continued. Louis smiled and turned his back at me.

"I guess," I mumbled, which surprised me to say. Luckily Louis didn't hear it.

"I've also told Liam about that, and he was happy to bring Dani," he continued. "And I've asked El. She's free." He looked at me. "Why don't you ask Andy if she's free too?"

It took me seconds to process what he just said. If he didn't snap his fingers right in front of my face, I would've still sat there motionless. I didn't know what's up to me recently.

There was something unusual about the way I was acting, and unfortunately, I haven't figured it out yet, though I feel I'm close of knowing it.

Sighing deeply, I stood and went up. I took my phone in the back pocket of my trousers. I looked at it and checked that the other missed calls were from her. I checked some messages, and then called her.

As I wait for her answer, I sat at the edge of my bed, thinking about this whole vacation. Louis was correct. It would be our first vacation with the girls. Plus, the location was absolutely beautiful. We had gone there before to shoot our first ever single, and every minute spent there was pure bliss. But then I was thinking twice when he said it would be massively fun. I really doubted that. With the strange thing I was feeling recently about Andy . . . I didn't know.

"Hey." The voice of Andy kept me away from my thoughts.

"Hey," I said, trying to mock her cheery attitude.

"I was calling you," she said. "Wake up call." I heard her sigh. "Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah," I said. "Hey, so, umm, mum . . . called."

"Really? What did she say?"

"She umm . . . she's inviting us. For a vacation in a beach house in Malibu. The lads and . . . erm, and I thought if we could bring you girls. El and Dani are good."

"A vacation? Wow. When?" The sound of her voice obviously shows she was excited about it.

"They decided that umm . . . tomorrow? So, are you free?"

She took seconds to respond. "Erm, I'd love to go, but I don't think-"

"Please?" I interrupted. "I want you there. With me." And when I said that, I didn't know if I do mean it. I mentally slapped myself.

I heard her sigh. "Yeah. Sure, babe. For how many days?"

"Er, I still didn't ask. Max of five days, I think," I answered, twirling some of my curls that were drooping on my forehead.

"Okay."

"Okay? You'll go?"

"Why not?" she said and I could almost hear her grinning.

"Okay," I said. "Great. I'll just call you later for more updates, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. I lo-" Absent-mindedly, I clicked ended the call and sighed. And then it hit me. I immediately fished my phone out of my pocket and contacted her again. One ring took it.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Andy. Didn't mean to end it. Must've clicked the wrong button," I apologized. What just happened to me? We both know I never end the call first. Something was really up to me.

"That's alright, babe," she said. I sighed in relief.

"So, what were you saying again? Before I accidentally cut off?" I questioned.

"Nothing. Just want to say I love you," she said. I stopped for a millisecond, processing what I just heard.

"I love you too," I responded. She didn't say anything more. I waited until she hung up. And then I went down.

My tummy was longing for cereals, but I knew Louis would be upset if I wouldn't eat what he cooked, which was basically just toasted bread. He said it was made from love and it was for me. Oh, Boo.

After eating, I took a shower and chose just home clothes. I didn't have plans of going out of the flat since it would be the first and last in a long time to be with here because of the upcoming vacation in Malibu.

Louis didn't have the plan on going out either, so we spent the day pretty much on lounging in the couch and pigging out and watching movies. At night, we decided to pack the things to be brought. I called Andy and said we would be picking her up in the morning. She sounded pretty much excited about the whole vacation, opposite to what I was feeling.


	7. Malibu, baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's

It was a very long flight, but not as long as from London to Australia.

We arrived just as the sun set and twilight fell. Everybody was out when I woke up. I didn't know how long I was out since we rode the van headed to the beach house. I could hear the roar of the ocean outside. I let out a yawn, stretching as I bring myself up into a sitting position.

"You're awake. We're nearing," Liam said, caressing Dani's curly hair as she sleep, leaning onto his shoulders.

I scratched my eyes and looked around the car. Niall's head was resting on Zayn's lap, and I found Andy resting on the right side of Zayn, her head leaning onto his shoulders. My eyebrows knitted. As far as I could remember, she was beside me when we rode the limo.

"We stopped when Eleanor asked for a loo. Andy went out too but got a bit problem about her way back to you, so she just sat beside Zayn," Liam said, as if reading my mind.

"We've arrived." The hired-driver announced.

"Alright. Thanks," Liam said and carefully shook Danielle. Her eyes opened and lifted her head lightly from his shoulder.

"Are we there yet?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes," Liam responded and faced me. "You do the wake up."

I nodded. This would just be easy. I cleared my throat, and with the top of my lungs, I shouted: "WE'RE HERE!"

Immediately, the van exploded with groans. Niall started cursing beneath his breath as he began to settle onto Zayn's lap again. Zayn just scrunched his nose but kept his eyes closed. Typical Zayn.

"Jeez, boo! Scare us to death!" Louis complained as he scratched his eyes. El lifted her head from Louis' shoulders and yawned.

"We're here?" she asked with a sleepy voice.

"I think so," Andy's sleepy voice answered as she stretched up her arms. She yawned and looked at Zayn. "Wake up, sleepyhead," she whispered to him.

"That won't do," Louis told her. "I've got him." Louis paused and moved closer to him. I grinned cheekily. I know what he'll do. We've been using it for a long time when we're really desperate to wake up Zayn, and it always works. Always.

"Zayn," Louis whispered cautiously. "Niall made fun of your hair."

"WHAT?!" Zayn's suddenly up and carefully touching his perfectly quiff hair. I could almost see smoke coming out of his ears. "NIALL?!"

"W-what?" Niall stammered in confusion.

"Zayn. Zayn, calm down," Andy held his shoulders, pushing him back onto the seat, holding back a laugh. "Your hair is fine. No one dared to touch it."

"Why would you joke about something like that?! C'mon, man!" Zayn snapped at Louis, crossing his arms. I could hear Andy and the others laughing around me, except for Niall who seemed a little confused.

"Maybe you'd want to think twice on refusing to wake up there, Zayn. We're here," Liam stated, walking past Zayn and Andy to open the slide the van's door. "Now, c'mon, lads. Let's get the luggages out ." Liam disappeared out of the door followed by an angry Zayn, confused, sleepy Niall and laughing Louis. El and Dani came with them, and Andy and I exited behind the lasses.

"Okay, so, Louis, Eleanor, Niall . . ." Liam pulled the suitcases out and started dropping them at the feet of their owners. "Zayn, Andy, Harry . . ." He slams my navy blue case in front of me, returning to grab his and Danielle's. He slams the trunk shut, turning to face us.

"Okay. Eight people. Four beds. Three pairs," he informed us. "I don't want to hear any arguing over with the room you cho-" He didn't get to finish. Louis was already racing towards the front door, yelling Eleanor's name who was laughing as she ran after him, and Niall and Zayn close behind them. Liam frowns, angrily taking both Dani and his suitcase and dragging it along after them.

Andy was chuckling, maybe because of Louis and the others, and then she started pulling her suitcase. I immediately caught up to her and snatch her bag. "Oh, no way you're doing that, babe," I told her and smiled.

I thought that after being such a jerk to her, I'll try to make up to her, and the least I need to do was to watch her as she drag her suitcase.

She looked at me and then smiled, and we both walked towards the beach house.

I look at my surroundings as I climb up the porch steps, dragging the suitcases along with me. The beach was visible to my right, the waves rapidly crashing against the shore. It was quite a lovely sight. It made me excited to slip on my swimming trunks and head out into the water, but that won't happen until morning, so it might just prolong my longing.

"That's not fair!" I hear Louis complain as I reach the top of the stairs and the hall that held all the rooms. "Why does he always get the good view?! In Australia, in New Zealand, and now here! It's completely injustice!" Louis stomps out of the last room, arms crossed.

"It's just a room, Lou," Eleanor told him, chuckling. I put both cases I was holding on the floor and opened the first door.

I step inside, took our suitcases with me and dropped both on the bed and started admiring the place. The bed was king sized, covered in white sheets and there were two small closets.

Perfect.

I stroll over to the open bedroom window, letting the hair seep in and blow through my curls. The view was great.

I realized Andy stood beside me, admiring the view too. I looked at her as the wind was blowing her straight, soft hair rapidly. Her eyes were closed, feeling the cold breeze the ocean was providing.

"Well," Zayn's voice startled me. "Looks like we're neighbors." I turn my back to the window, meeting Zayn's eyes.

"Louis' pretty much upset with you," I informed him. "Why can't you give the poor guy what he wants?"

"Heh," Zayn said. "With that bad joke he gave me, I think he deserves to get a punishment."

"I highly don't think I deserve this kind of punishment!"

Zayn, Andy and I cocked our head to see Louis standing by the door, a big frown on his face and his arms crossed.

"Oh, trust me, you do," Zayn said and left the room. Louis frowns deeper, and I heard Andy chuckled.

"I don't see why it matters what room you get," she said.

"It's not fair Zayn always gets the best room. And lucky that leprechaun, he shares bed with him."

"Then why don't you share room with Zayn and let Niall sleep beside El?" I kid. Andy nudged me as a warning. Louis gave me a perfect evil ten glare.

"That is not funny," he sneered.

"It's just a room, Lou," Andy said. "We're lucky there are enough rooms for each of us." Louis sighs and finally nodded, agreeing only slightly.

"So," Niall's head peered through the door. "Who wants to head down to the beach?"

"I do!" Louis and I exclaimed simultaneously, turning to grin madly at each other. Niall grinned back. We weren't even out when I heard Andy behind me and El from the hallway said at once: "Oh, no you won't!"

Louis, Niall and I chorused a groan. As always, the girls prevail.

"Oh, you won't go out at this time of the day, Mr. Tomlinson. Why don't you help me unpack our clothes instead?" Eleanor shouted from the other room.

"Why, that's a great idea!" Andy said behind me. I turned to her, pouting. "Why don't you help? Look at Liam. The good boyfriend, as usual."

"Liam's under Danielle!" Louis and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"HEY!" Liam shouted across the hallway. "I heard that! I'm not under!"

Louis and I shared a look, and we both started chuckling.

After settling down, we decided to have dinner in the house. Liam and Danielle went out to buy cooked foods, and we shared it with one another. After that, all headed to room to sleep, caused of jetlagged.


	8. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's

"They're seriously going to kill you. Especially Zayn. You know that, right? " I heard Andy whispered behind my back. I was leaning over Niall and Zayn's bed with Danielle's make-up kit on my hand. Both of them were sleeping soundly, and Andy, Louis, Liam, Danielle and I were already awake an hour ago.

Soon, Eleanor woke up and found out about our plan. Liam, Danielle, Andy and El were all disagreeing about what we were about to do, but Louis and I thought it was bloody funny.

Louis restrained himself from laughing, and there in his hand was a blush-on. I couldn't help myself but to laugh too, knowing how upset Niall and Zayn will be when they wake up. 

"I can't believe you're doing this," Eleanor whispered, and she and Andy couldn't help but to laugh maybe with the thought of Zayn screaming at the top of his lungs when he finally noticed his face full of colors.

Liam shook his head from the couch, a magazine blocking my view of his face. "When he wakes up, I had nothing to do with this."

"Me too," Danielle said, but she sure was enjoying the sight as she looked at us. El leaned over Louis to get a better view, and Andy went and sat beside Danielle but continued laughing.

Holding his laughter, Louis gently brush the blush-on on Zayn. I was done with Niall, and he sure looked fantastic. Louis was half-finished on Zayn. He just needs to apply a little bit of blush-on and he would be done too.

Louis finally applied the last blush-on, causing Zayn to stir. Once we're done, Louis and I backed off, roaring in silent laughter.

"What is . . ." Zayn's sleepy, muffled voice questioned. He managed to sit up, still looking groggy, as he scratched his eyes which was full with eyeshadows. He yawned and Louis and I gave in, falling over in laughter. He looked like he somewhat rolled over different shades of color.

"What's going on in here?" he asked. "Why are you all in here?"

"Oh, nothing," Andy said, her face already red from preventing herself from bursting out laughing.

Zayn raised one eyebrow and then slowly stood up and head to the bathroom.

Eleanor and Danielle started counting: "One, two, three, fo-"

"LOUIS! HARREH!" Zayn's shout and cursing echoed through the bathroom. 

Zayn's shout made Niall stir and woke up, doubling the laughter. Joining Lou and I, the room exploded as everybody belt out in laughter except Liam who was shaking his head in frustration and Niall who was looking at us curiously. My laugh was one of the loudest. Zayn's horrified face was not leaving my head.

"What are you all doing in here?" Niall demanded, scratching his blonde, messy hair. Nobody answered. We were all busy cracking ourselves up. I continued laughing until I hear the sink go off. Everyone froze except Liam who was trying hard to ignore the fact that Louis and I are about to get murdered.

slammed my hands over my mouth, holding in the incoming laughter as Liam appeared, his face twisted in anger."Go, go, go!" I pushed Lou onto the floor and both crawled behind the bed and out of sight.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Zayn bellowed.

Danielle: Out.

Andy: Room.

Eleanor: Kitchen.

They both said that simultaneously, making them all look like a liar.

I stay silent, keeping my hands over my mouth and trying not to give anything away. I looked at Louis who couldn't seem to control it any longer, so I slammed my hand onto his mouth.

"Andy?! El?!" Zayn called. They obviously were showing they knew because they couldn't stop laughing.

They both held their hands up in surrender. "We don't know."

"Why are you asking them? They're the girlfriends. Of course they wouldn't tell," Liam answered calmly.

Wrong move, LiLi. Zayn's focus turned to him. "Where are they Liam?" Zayn said, his voice slightly calmer though I knew it was a facade. "Just tell me and you'll be fine."

Liam didn't speak, and I was very thankful. I owe you one, LiLi!

"Li-" Zayn begins to say again but was cut off by a familiar laugh coming just beside me.

"Lou, shut it!" I whispered to him, but too late, because I could see Zayn going towards us.

"Find this funny, do you?" Zayn crossed his arms. "It won't be after-"

"Sorry to interrupt you Zayn, but what's going on? And what are you all doing inside our room?" Niall said. Taking it as an escape, Lou and I scurried over the bed and towards the other side of the room. Lou sat beside El and I wrapped my arms around Andy's shoulder, hugging her. Zayn threw us a warning glare.

"I'll get you. Not now. But very soon."

A terrified Louis whispered something to me. "This can't be good."

"Anyway," Eleanor said and stood. "Breakfast, anyone?"

As if on cue, everybody stood and hurried downstairs.

 

*****

 

The lads and I were sharing the same devilish smile a while back. Louis and I started it, and then he made contacts with Niall and Zayn, then soon the five of us were already looking at each other, passing the same message that was really bugging us ever since we stepped out of the limo.

Just after I gulped the last water I needed, and as if on cue, we all stood up. The girls stared at us in bewilderment.

"What is-"

"Sorry, loves. We've been suspense for too long," Niall said, and we all sprinted up. I immediately went to our room and opened my suitcase. In there lied my colorful trunks right on top. I grabbed them and slid them on. I didn't need to wait for the others because I know they would be just behind me. I dashed out of the house and into the blue waves, just to find out the boys were already there.

I found Niall and Liam seemed to be laughing madly at Zayn who was sitting down on the sand, arms crossed and lips pursed.

"What happened to you?" I asked, laughing softly as I approached them. Zayn scowled, burying his fist in the sand.

"You know I can't swim!" Zayn groaned, frustratingly burying his face in his hands.

"Come on Zayn," I said and nudged him with my foot.

"You know you want to get into the water," Louis added who appeared to be all wet. I hadn't notice him. He must've plunged into the water immediately.

"What if I drown?" Zayn shot back. "What if a wave comes and gets me in? Or, by larger chance, what if a mermaid finds me attractive and pulls me deep down the ocean?" Zayn seems quite serious about what he said, but I think it's the most nonsense sentence I have heard from him. I shook my head in frustration.

"That is ridiculous."

"But-"

"Oh, come on, Zayn," I said and dragged him into the shore. "Have some fun!"

"Yeah! Have some fun, Zayn!" Liam echoed.

"If I drown, I'm blaming you," Zayn grumbled. Louis laughed, running past us and splashing into the waves again. Even though it was a struggle, I managed to get Zayn into the shallow area where the water reached his knees.

"Well," I said and nodded. "That's an improvement." Niall then waddled over to us, taking us both in surprise as he tackled Zayn into the water.

"Niall!" Zayn shouted, falling back but managing to keep his head from going under. "You evil leprechaun!"

I threw my head back and laughed, kneeling down and swimming towards Liam and Louis who were laughing from a distance.

"Hey," I said. "What do you think are the girls' reaction?"

"Yeah. We kind of took them by surprise," Louis said.

"And left them the dishes," Liam added.

No one got the chance to answer our questions because just then, the girls came merging in and all we could say was: WOW.

Actually I didn't say anything, but Liam and Louis were very amused that their jaws dropped. The sight we just saw was absolutely . . . hot.

"So you guys think you're the only ones who want to enjoy?" Danielle said. She was wearing a black loose tank top and her pink Victoria's Secrets bikini. Liam was smiling lustily, or I thought so. I've just been seeing Liam smiling like that whenever Danielle's around.

"Oh, flack," Louis said, staring at his own girlfriend. It was the first time I saw Eleanor wearing small pieces of clothes. She was wearing short shorts and a yellow loose tank top, which partially shows her black bra.

And there she was, my own girl. She was wearing short shorts too, and like El, she was wearing a white loose tank top, but I could peek on her blue bra.

Perfect.

"Let the fun begin," Louis declared and ran towards Eleanor. He practically yanked her into the shore and I could hear Eleanor's scream and giggles. Liam and Dan started swimming too. I jogged towards Andy, and she was standing awkwardly. Obviously she was uncomfortable on what she was wearing.

"I hate these shorts. I knew it wouldn't fit me. I just . . ." I heard her say as I nearly approached her.

"Hey there, gorgeous," I said.

"Oh, stop it, Harry," she said and sat on the sands. She started playing with it. I sat beside her.

"Babe, what's the problem?" I asked.

"Nothing. I don't want to swim," she said.

"Why? The water's not that cold now," I told her.

"I-wait. Where's Zayn?" she asked. I pointed Zayn who was gradually being comfortable in shallow water.

"Wow. That's an improvement," she said.

"Yes," I agreed. "So, why don't you swim? Let's go, hon. Enjoy the beach."

"No. I think I'll just stay here," she said.

I knew there was no way I could get her into the water, so I just gave up. I left her in the sands and joined the lads.

"Hazza! What's up with Andy?" Louis shouted.

"She doesn't want to go," I told him.

"Why?"

"Dunno. She wouldn't tell," I said.

"No. I know just the right thing to do," Niall said, a grin spreading on his face and went out of the water. Zayn followed him, having the same silly grin. They approached Andy and trying to build a conversation with her. I couldn't exactly hear what they were talking about, but I knew he and Zayn were only buying time and then they would just grab her and plunge her into the water. I knew them too well. I knew it was coming because it happened to me.

Liam and I exchanged glances and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Two minutes," he said.

"One," I said.

"I'll bet on thirty," Louis, smiling as he stared at them from a distance.

"Minutes? I don't think so," El said.

"No, love. Seconds. Just thirty seconds," Louis said, sounding so sure.

"Mm, let's see," Dani said, and we all looked at them.

I could see Andy finally sensing what was going on when she saw the devilish smile Zayn and Niall were having, so she slowly stood, but not so quick enough because Zayn and Niall yanked her out of the sands and into the water. She started screaming and squirming as she was carried by Zayn. They went into the shallow water and practically threw Andy into the water. She gasped and started splashing water at Zayn and Niall. Everybody laughed.

"Thirty! I told you!" Louis shouted and he and El started swimming away to have their own private moment.

"I told you I don't want to get wet!" Andy kept complaining and was struggling to get out of the water, but Niall kept on pulling her back.

"I hate you, Irish!" she declared. "And did I mention I'm going to sneak in your room and steal your products, Malik?"

"Oh no! I regret it! Nialler, let's bring her back!"

"No, I don't think so!" Niall said and started tickling her. Andy was laughing violently and was struggling to get away from Niall.

"Zayn help!" she cried.

"Malik to the rescue!" he shouted and swam near them.

"Oh, gosh. Thanks! I-"

"Nialler, is this woman hurting you!?"

Niall pulled out the baby face and pouted. "Yes, she is."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Andy said and face palmed. Zayn and Niall laughed and both started tickling her.

"Haz, help me!" Andy cried in desperation.

I shook my head, grinning.

"TRAITOR!" she shouted at me. I chuckled and swam a bit away from the shore. When I felt a bit tired, I swam back to the shore and sat in the sands. Lou and El were having their own business away from the others, and Liam and Dan were on the other side. Right in the middle, were there were so many splashing happening were Niall, Zayn and Andy.

Soon, Dan and Liam went out of the water, grinning at each other. "We'll prepare lunch! Come in the house if you're hungry," Liam informed me and they both scurried towards the beach house.

 

*****

 

After staying under the sun for almost an hour, Andy looked so tired when she went out of the water. She sat beside me, panting. I stared at her as the sun's light seeped through her skin. I pulled her close to me and hugged her.

"Tired, hmm?"

"Mmm," was her only answer. She started closing her eyes, and just a minute pass and she already passed out.

"She looks exhausted," Zayn said and sat on the sands.

"Tickled for an hour. Who wouldn't be?" I said. Zayn chuckled and wore his Ray Ban. He started lying on the sands.

Still wet, I let Andy sleep in my arms for a little while until she was already dry. I carried her, she was slightly heavy, and I brought her into our room. I let her lie in our bed and she cuddled my pillow. She was still wearing her tank tops and there were sands on it, so I picked one of my white shirts hanging in my closet and changed her. With that, she looked much comfortable.

As I was staring at her, many thoughts were flying into my mind. I started remembering the first time I laid my eyes on her. After five long years, I still couldn't forget that moment. How could I? I met the lady who made my life a pure bliss.

 

~ It was late March, and I found her standing near a lamp post across the street. The van the lads and I were in parked at the front of the building, across from where she was standing. She was wearing a cute mitten and jacket. She looked freezing cold, and all I did was to stare at her until I realized she was staring back at me. I checked on the tint of the window and realized it wasn't so dark. That made me took my gaze off her, but her face lingered in my mind for a little while.

The van was surrounded by fans, and we just couldn't go out. The boys and I were about to go in the studio and record the song Niall and I help composing. Paul couldn't take it any longer and so we just took the risk of going out. Trying not to make a bad impression, we say hi to the girls, took pictures with some of them, and signed autographs. All of the girls were practically shouting right at my face, and I tried not to look annoyed because one thing I hate the most and was a really big turn-off is when girls squeal in front of me.

I caught a glimpse of her. She was there, standing and just staring at me. She wasn't squealing, and she kept her eyes on me, so I did as well stared back. The first time I held my stare, I knew she was different from the rest.

Louis went near me and whispered something in my ear. I partially didn't hear because of the screams, but I did catch some of his words: "Beautiful. Might as well grab the chance, eh, Hazza?"

Just before heading to the studio, Louis was already nagging me. He knew I was depressed because I had just undergone a break up with Caroline, and he was trying to cheer me up by trying to look for a girl that might change my mood. I told him I wasn't interested, but he insisted. He then wrote my number on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"It's not necessarily now," he told me. "But I hope soon."

I knew it was crazy, because I didn't know anything about her. It was the first time I saw her. I didn't know what had gotten into me. Without causing much attention, I tried to let her step forward towards me, but she seemed couldn't understand, so I did step closer to her.

I tried to sound cheery, like I was just greeting a fan so that the other fans wouldn't notice the special attention I was giving to her. "Hi. I'm Harry." I held out my hand, and she was staring at me in curiosity, but then she shook it, and as I released her hand, I successfully passed her the small piece of paper. I gave one last smile to everybody, specifically to her, and all of us headed inside the studio.

Later that night, an unfamiliar number contacted me. I answered it, and I couldn't believe when I learned that it was her. I knew I was out of my mind when I asked her for a dinner, and she even doubted to go, and that was when I realized she didn't exactly know who I was, making me very interested to know this girl.

I didn't expect it, but for the whole time of being together, I had so much fun, and I saw it in her eyes that she had too. I walked her home, and as she went in and closed the door, I was uneasy, like I did something unusual. That was when I realized I didn't get my kiss. Usually I always get a kiss on the first date, and I was surprised nothing sexually happened on that date.

"It's a first," Louis told me after I went home. "So, how's the date?"

I was lounging on the couch, remembering what just happened. "Amazing," I said, grinning.

"So, what do you think of her? Beautiful? Sexy? Hot?"

"She's . . . she's extraordinary, Louis. Never met someone like her before."

"Yeah, right, of course, because I think she's the only teenager who doesn't know you, pretty much us."

I knew what he said 'us' meant our band, One Direction, but at that time, I couldn't care more about that. I felt I was in cloud nine, just floating, happy.

"That's why I find her extraordinary," I told him.

"Okay. So when's the next date?"

I stared at him. "Next date?"

"You've got to be kidding me," he sighed. "Harry Styles, the flirtiest guy I ever know, liked a girl but didn't plan for the next date?"

I rethought of what he said. I kind of agree with him. What's wrong with me? I felt very unusual.

Louis shook his head, grinning. He started walking out and into the kitchen. "Oh, and Haz, what's her age again?" he shouted without looking back.

I was about to answer when I realized I didn't know what to. And then it had stricken me. For hours of talking, I didn't have the chance to know her age. That was just ridiculous. Louis came back from the kitchen and was constantly telling me how idiotic that was, making me call her.

"I'm fourteen, turning fifteen this year," she informed after I asked.

"Bingo!" I told Louis, and we high-fived.

I grabbed the opportunity and asked her to meet again, and I think she was as glad as I do when I asked her. I hang up the phone, feeling like I didn't want to sleep anymore and hoped the time goes fast so it would be already morning. ~

 

Now, it had been five years after that, and I was still with this lovely girl that caught my attention. It had been five years since we started our relationship, and even I was really proud of myself because I committed myself to someone for that long. I never regret anything though, because I love her so much it even got to the point where I love her more than anything else that I would give up my band and career just for her.

Staring at her at the moment, I realized nothing really changed about her. She was still the girl I loved so much through all this years. She was still getting prettier and prettier, and did I mention she's a smart girl too?

Nothing changed about her, and now I need to question myself: did something changed to me?

And since I asked myself that, I suddenly realized what was bothering me. I already figured out what I was feeling recently.

And it made my heart stop.

I ran and started finding Louis. Through these things, he was the only person I can honestly say I could open up to. He always understands me, and that was what I like the most about him. He was always there when I needed a talk, and when I'm confused, he made me rethink of things and suddenly I knew what I must be focusing.

I finally found him in the kitchen with Eleanor.

"El, can you please give us a minute? I need to talk to him," I asked Eleanor.

"Mm, okay."

When El was gone, I stared at Louis. "This seems sudden, Haz," he said and we both sat on the chairs. "So, what is it?"

"Louis, you know I've never lied to you, right?"

"Yes."

"And I'm always being honest to you. Always."

"Yes."

"And I'm telling you pretty much everything."

"Can you just get it straight Haz? The food might burn."

"Louis . . . I . . . I think . . ."

"What?"

"Well, I've been having this feeling recently. I need someone to talk about it. And it's always been you. You're my only option."

"Wow. I feel really proud. Now what is it Haz?"

"I . . . Louis, I'm confused."

His eyebrows curled. "Confused about what?"

"About . . . about my feelings."

"Feelings? Towards?"

"I was just staring . . . and then . . . it was just . . . gone, Lou. I don't understand it. I was admiring the view. But . . ."

"Wait. Hold up. Towards?" he repeated.

"I . . . Oh, God. I'm so confused." Louis was looking at me with complete curiosity and annoyance. I realized I didn't answer his question. I took a deep breath. Towards . . . towards her."

Louis gave me a face. "Andy?"

I nodded. "It was just . . . gone."

"Gone? What's gone?"

I stared at Louis long, and I knew what I was going to say would practically change everything, but at that moment, I was so confused I just needed to say it.

"I fell out of love for her, Louis."


	9. The Second Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

~ Present time ~

 

I come back to my senses, and I realize I'm staring at him for too long. I could see he pause for a while too, and then he shrugs when he seem to come back to his senses again.

"I don't know, Andy," he answers. We don't speak for a few seconds. I was rethinking, and maybe he is too. "But I know it's my entire fault. If I wasn't that stupid to let you go, all of this wouldn't happen." He looks at me. "If I wasn't stupid, you mustn't be in pain right now."

The first tear fell, but I wipe it off easily and smile, even if it's killing me.

"I'm fine," I lie, making my heart crumple. "It's been two years since that. I can't say I've finally moved on, but I'm really trying to."

I remember those two years of struggle, thus causing a flashback.

 

~ After it happened, I couldn't think of anything better than to leave England and go back to the Philippines. At least in there, I'm going to be with my family and friends, whom could help me, move on and just forget everything. I was trying to convince myself that he was just a dream. They were all just a dream, and I've finally woken up.

"Take this as an advice," Ellie told me as she caressed my hair with my head lying on her legs. When I went back to the Philippines, I started patching things up with my friends. We met every day, and since I was having a struggling life at that time, they always go to our house and we stay in my room. In there, I just started bawling and they will say the best and the silliest advice I have ever heard. "The best way to heal a heart that has been broken is to kill that person who made it happen . . . Inspiring?"

With the tears still flowing, I laughed. I just love my friends.

"But don't make that as an option, okay? I don't want to see you for the rest of my life in jail," Ellie added. Still laughing, I nodded.

"To summarize all of this, just think that falling in love is not always happily ever after. Most of the time it's just once upon a time. Remember when you said there isn't forever? I did disagree with you on that because forever happens to those who are lucky. Well, let's just say you're not that lucky to experience that with him," Erica said. With that, tears started flowing again.

"Wow! Thanks, Erica. You helped," Ellie said sarcastically.

"What? Just stating a fact, okay?" Erica defended. "But don't lose hope. We don't know, maybe he'll realize what a huge mistake he did and he'll get back to you."

"Wag nang paasahin yung tao," Fryxell said. (Let's not make her expect.)

"Sira ka! Edi parang sinasabi mong wala ng pag-asa?" Erica countered. (Are you insane? It's like you're saying there's no more hope.)

"Shh! Shut it," Rose interfered. "Andy, this is the best advice I could give to you, okay?" She stared at me for a long time before continuing. "Just move on. If ever he does realize what mistake he made, at least you showed him that you are strong. You show him that you can go on with your life without him."

"That's my problem. We've been together for five years, and I don't think I could continue my life without him. I built my world around him already, Rose. I . . . I just can't. I can't let go that easy."

"It's not easy, I know. But sooner or later, I hope sooner, you will, because you must," Rose said. "Okay. I'm not saying you need to let go. But, move on, sister. That's the only way to get that ugly feeling out of your chest."

"And remember, that's all based from experience," Erica added.

"Yeah. So, to summarize it all, you need to move on. Right gals?" Ellie said. The three nodded in agreement.

I lift my head up and struggled to sit. I wiped some of my tears and blew my nose with the tissue that had just been handed to me. "Move on?" I said and sniffed. "They say it's just easy if you want to. But is it really? Is it easy to forget the feelings I had for him for five years? To think that all of our happy moments will never happen again. To know that everyday I'll wake up sad because the person I loved doesn't love me anymore. To force myself to admit that I'm never made for him. And to just cry because I know he's . . . he's happy without me?" I pouted as another batch of tears fell. "So is it easy? God, I'll tell you. It's just easy to say move on but once you are in the situation, the thing you thought is just a piece of cake is the hardest thing to do."

Silence fell in the room. Ellie started caressing my hair again.

"Then how about this: Sometimes, you have to forget what you feel and remember what you really deserve," Fryxell spoke and wiggled her eyebrows at me. I sniffed at the thought.

"Don't I deserve him?" I said and wiped my nose which I was sure was reddish already.

"You do," all of them said in unison. "But he doesn't deserve you."

We stayed silent for a full minute, and all I could hear was my constant sniffing. Finally, I sighed and wiped all of my tears. I laid my head back into Ellie's leg and closed my eyes.

 

A few months after, I started being active on Twitter again. As expected, I had hundreds of mentions. I started scrolling and then found a familiar icon. 

Niall's.

He tweeted: "@plainlyandy Miss u SG. Loads! :( Hope to see u really soon love. Luff you! xxxxx"

I thought twice to respond. Finally, I did. It was Niall, my brothah from another mothah, my semi-boyfriend (long story), my very best friend aka diary, my Baby Direction.

Gathering my thoughts, I replied: "@plainlyandy: @NiallOfficial: Miss you too SB. So much! How have you been? Hope to see you soon too. xx"

And then I press send.

As I started scrolling again, I found most of my mentions were saying they miss me. Of course, someone would notice I wasn't been seen with Harry or with the boys lately. One particular mention caught my eye, and I quote: "Dear @plainlyandy, @harrystyles isn't in his usual self, and I think it's because of you. Come back? Please? For Harry?"

And another said, "@plainlyandy Even if I don't really like you for him, can you come back? We miss the old @harrystyles."

I was taken by surprise. What was that all about? It made me feel sick. I felt it was my fault of what happened. They wanted me back because Harry isn't functioning well? I groaned.

Clearing off my mind, I started typing tweets.

"Hello! It's been a while since I've tweeted. Lots have been going on... Anyway, how are ya'll? xx"

A few minutes after I sent it, my mentions started flooding. I started scrolling through and I choose some random questions and answered it. I kept going, stopping when I reached a certain tweet.

I quote: "@nielliebit1d: @plainlyandy I knew you're a bad thing for @harrystyles since the beginning. Yeah right, thanks for destroying One Direction."

Have had enough, I tweet: "@nielliebit1d Please stop accusing if you don't know the real reason. x"

A few minutes later, I realized Harry was on and he tweeted: "@harrystyles: Glad you're back."

I gulped, seeing that. I felt it was for me. I took the urge to scroll through his Twitter and all his tweets surprised me.

"@harrystyles: If there's one to blame, it's me."

"@harrystyles: I suddenly missed @zaynmalik. Would appreciate a man talk with him right now!"

"@harrystyles RT: @NiallOfficial: @harrystyles I miss her. - Miss her too mate."

"@harrystyles: Really thankful for the supports guys. I love you all. You keep me strong. xx"

"@harrystyles: @gemmannestyles @anne42cox I'll be home soon."

My eyes were playing tricks on me. I read it all over before closing my laptop and lay my head on my pillow. What was that all about? Damn! I hate this feeling. I immediately shook my head and erase everything in my head. ~

 

At present, I started staring at him but immediately looked away again. I sighed and stare at the horizon, taking my mind to wander again.

 

~ Being the girlfriend of one of the most popular singer in the whole world wasn't very easy. Of course there will always be hates. The possessive fans kept on bashing me on Twitter, telling me I "stole" him from them. But then as what Dan and El taught me, whom are in a bit longer relationship with Liam and Louis, it's better to just don't mind the hate and just always put a smile. As what Danielle always say, "Smile. It's the best revenge."

There was a time I really wanted to give up because the words thrown upon me were really hurtful, and I just cried and kept myself in the house for the whole day.

"Baby, please. Open the door? I've been making loud sounds now and your Eloisa is getting worried downstairs," Harry tried to make me open the door for the nth time. I've been inside since I heard his car's life died and locked myself. It had been half an hour past, and he was still there patiently, but as time went by, getting impatient and worried.

"Can you at least open up this door so that we could talk? And by the way, leaving me in the room yesterday morning without saying goodbye is really rude."

It was true. That same night, Harry made me stay with him in the flat because Louis had gone out with Eleanor for the whole night. We cooked, had a small food fight inside the kitchen before finally settling down and sleep. At midnight, he was already snoring loud beside me but I was still checking on my Twitter, and that was when I saw all of the hates, and apparently, it didn't make me sleep. I didn't think twice on leaving and getting a cab at 3 am in the morning just to get away and be alone.

"Andy, I'm getting really impatient. Eloisa told me I could barge in and destroy this door if you still wouldn't open up."

"That's not true," I said. Aunt Eloisa loves everything inside her house, and the least thing she wanted to hear was door breaking.

"Yeah? You don't believe me? Well, I'll really do. I'm going to count to three. If you still won't open it, I will destroy this door." He paused. "One."

I ignored him. He wouldn't dare destroy my door. Aunt Eloisa wouldn't let him.

"Two . . ." He paused. "Two and a half . . ."

Does he really mean it? Oh, gosh.

"Two and three quarters . . ."

He wouldn't . . . Oh, shit.

I ran for the door and opened it, having a good view of Harry already in his karate position, readying himself to kick my door open. On different circumstances, I would've laughed my eyes out at the sight of him, but my depression prevails, thus, making me go back sitting at the edge of the bed.

"So, tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said silently.

"You know I don't believe you right?" he said. I glared at him.

"Then don't ask," I snapped. I could see Harry rolled his eyes in my peripheral vision. Yes, peripheral. I just couldn't look at him straight in the eyes after all those messages I've received.

I brought my head down. Silence fell in the room. I couldn't see what Harry was doing as my hair was blocking my view. A few minutes passed, I finally got the guts to have a glance at Harry. I froze. To my horror, I found him standing by my bed, holding my iPad with his expression furious. I remembered leaving it on my Twitter mention, and apparently, Harry had been reading all of my hate messages for the last two minutes.

Before I could even react, fuming Harry glared at me as if I had done something wrong with him He didn't say any word. He then threw the iPad in the bed and dashed out of my room. As if the numbness went gone, I ran to reach for Harry, but I learned I was too late as I realized he got inside his car and left.

He was angry. Really angry that it scared me. What was he going to do? I tried calling him, but he shut off his phone. I threw my head back in my bed in frustration. He wouldn't do anything reckless, would he? God, I didn't even know!

Minutes passed and I haven't got a single response to my calls and messages from him. I tried calling Louis, and gladly he answered immediately. I swear I could hear someone sniffing when he answered.

"Hey, love. He's with me now," Louis said.

I sighed in relief. Thank God!

"But he's pretty upset. Don't mind explaining. He already told me. How are you feeling?" he asked and I heard him closing a door.

"How is he? Is he okay?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"As I said, he's upset, but he'll get over it eventually."

"Louis, look after him," I asked.

"I already am for the last five years," he said.

"Don't give up on him. We both know he's crazy sometimes, but be patient, okay?"

"Stop talking like that. Why are you talking like that?"

I didn't respond.

"Don't tell me you're going . . ." He paused. "Oh, no. Andy, that'll be stupid. Harry needs you. Don't give up that easy."

"It's not easy."

"Then don't!" Louis shouted. "Okay. I'm sorry I shouted. It's just that, it's really stupid! Please don't leave Harry because of the hates. He'll never forgive himself. You know he's trying to protect you from all harm right?"

"I know . . ."

"But Andy, Harry's not superman. He can't do it at all times."

"I know."

"Glad to know you know. Now I expect you to understand him, okay?" He paused, and I could hear footsteps coming from the line. "He's coming. I'll call you when he's okay. Just please, hang on."

And then he ended the line.

A few hours later, my mentions were flooded by apologies. I scroll down my Twitter and found that Harry had been sending tweets about the matter.

He tweeted:

@harrystyles: Hating her won't make me love you. Please know that. 

@harrystyles: Please I would really really appreciate if you lay off hatred towards Andy. x

@harrystyles: Stop tweeting harsh words toward her. I love her

The thing about this was, Harry wasn't the only one who tweeted something about the matter. All of them did.

@zaynmalik1d: "Every girl deserves to be respected. Andy's a fine woman and she makes our Harry happy. Please give some respect. For Harry :) x"

@NiallOfficial: "Hey guys ! We all love Andy as much as we love y'all so... spread the love? For Harry PS: @plainlyandy Luff you SG! xxx"

@Real_Liam_Payne: "We're also affected about the hate Andy's getting and she doesn't even deserve those. Please stop. For Harry. xx"

@Louis_Tomlinson: "I think it would be better to keep the nonsense opinions to themselves than to broadcast them. It's not really helpful."

Just for a few minutes, #ForHarry was trending worldwide and also #LoveAndy and #TeamHandy. From that day, hates were lesser, and I was very glad. Some fans even made a fan club for me and for the both of us, naming us Handy. 

I immediately called Harry's phone, and to my surprise, he answered it.

"I'll be there in 5. I love you."

"I love you more. I'll wait for you." His voice was really deep and he obviously sounded like he just cried. "And Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever think of giving up again, okay? Do you understand me?"

I sighed and already getting teary-eyed. "Never again." 

 

Of course, there would always be the media involved, and at first I get the creep about all of this. I was not a celebrity but I could see some paparazzo and even some local people taking pictures of me. Some girls who were fans of One Direction that I could come across by in the street were taking pictures of me and also asking me to have pictures with them. The life I had since Harry and I decided to bring our relationship to public was crazy, but I never regret the decision.

When we broke up and I went home to the Philippines, many radio stations were also asking if I could guest. I didn't know what to do. That was pretty big. I got some advices from my friends and my family, and they said just go with it. And so I chose just a single station and in there I told them everything. Well, not really all.

Until now I could still remember how it went.

At first they were asking minor things about me: How are you? What do you feel about the attention you're getting? 

And then we slowly went to the relationship. They started asking questions: How did you meet? What does it feel to be the girlfriend of the most popular band in the world? What's your reaction about the fan clubs the fans created? And many more. I answered them all with simple hesitations, but as it goes, the questions were really getting personal and they would ask me: So Andy, how are you handling the situation?

I gave them a smile. I wasn't prepared for that. It had been just three months since I went home from the Philippines and three months since the break up and I haven't really actually moved on.

I realized they were waiting for the answer, and I just said: "I'm trying. It's pretty hard, but I don't have any choice, do I?" And then I faked a smile.

And then they'll ask: "How about you and Harry? Do you still have contacts?"

"We do, actually. We're friends, and . . ." I paused. What I was saying were lies. Ever since the break-up, I didn't keep contact with him. I was tweeting the lads and El and Dan sometimes, asking how they are, but as it goes, I realized it wasn't helping me move on, so I tried not to have communications with everyone there. I thought of just not answering it, but as I already said it to the whole world, I couldn't take that back anymore. "For now, we're friends. I also have contacts with the boys and we're still keeping in touch as much as possible. They were my friends and that break-up won't change anything about it," I answered.

"So, Andy, may I ask - It's okay if you won't answer this, but what was particular reason of the break-up?"

I smiled. For once, I said the truth: "Time."

Finally, it ended with one last question, asking: "Do you think you and Harry could still be together? Everybody wants to hear the answer."

I smiled and paused for a second. "Careful now," the other interviewer added, which made me chuckle. Finally, I gathered some thoughts. "For now, I can't tell. He was busy with the band, and so am I with my studies. I hear they are just having another tour in Brazil and we just couldn't talk about that right now. But, perhaps, some other time, we'll talk about that. For now we're just . . . really friends."

"Okay, Andy, one last question, okay?" one of the other interviewer said, "I'm really curious. You stayed in London for how many years?"

"Five, almost six," I answered.

"Yes, and I've been wondering, your accent is really, really slang now. Can you still answer in Filipino language?"

"Ay, oo naman po. Kahit naman po umalis ako eh never ko pong nakalimutan yung language natin. Purong Pilipino po ako kaya alam na alam ko po yun. Hindi po maaalis sa akin yun." (Oh, yes of course I can. Even though I went away I've never forgotten our language. I am full-Filipino so I really do know it. That's one thing that'll never get away from me.)

"Wow. Very well said, huh? So, here she goes people, Andy. Nice meeting you. We'll be back after a short break."

After that interview, I didn't entertain any other interviews. I just lied to everybody about us, and I couldn't keep lying. I wonder if that interview came to them. I hope not. ~

 

"What if I don't want you to move on?" Harry says, making me snap out from my thoughts. I look at him, confuse.

"Harry . . ." I whisper.

"What if . . . what if I want you back? I want us back?" he stammers.

What he said takes me by surprise. A sudden anger builds up inside me. "Harry, you chose this," I says, my accent thick.

"And I regret it," he says almost immediately. "I regret it, Andy."

"Please . . ." This time, the tears can't stop flowing. I wipe it the best that I can, but there are more coming. "I . . . It's really hard, so please . . . let's just drop it off."

That makes him silent, and I couldn't stop sobbing. Everything is coming back. Everything. I could feel it. All of those beautiful memories with him . . . Five years of my life that I committed me to him. I've never really regret anything, and in fact it was one of the happiest years of my life, but the sad part is, it just . . . it just suddenly disappeared.

I started thinking . . . how did this ended?

When did the ending began?

And again, a blackout begins.


	10. Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

"I fell out of love for her, Louis."

Seven words took it. Those words etched in my heart the moment I heard it. I was standing by the wall going to the kitchen. I just woke up and found myself lying on our bed alone. I must've fallen asleep, I thought. Maybe Harry brought me here.

I looked at the clock and saw I wasn't asleep for a very long time. Just a few minutes, to be exact. It wasn't even lunchtime yet. I could hear noises in the kitchen. Maybe they were all preparing for lunch already. What was I doing? I must help them. I sat on the bed and slowly stood.

I just took my few steps going down the stairs when I saw Eleanor went out of the house. I continued going down until I heard voices in the kitchen. I took a peek and it was Harry and Louis, talking. It seemed so serious, so I decided not to disturb them. I planned to go out when I heard something that caught me off guard.

"I . . . Lou, I'm confused," I heard Harry stammered. That made me lean on the wall and tried to hear the conversation. No one was inside the house. Everybody was outside except Lou, Haz and me.

"Confused about what?" I heard Louis said.

"About . . . about my feelings."

"Feelings? Towards?"

"I was just staring . . . and then . . . it was just gone, Lou. I don't understand it. I was admiring the view. But . . ."

"Wait. Hold up. Towards?"

"I . . . Oh, God. I'm so confused." Harry paused. "Towards . . . towards her."

My heart stopped.

"Andy?"

"It was just . . . gone."

"Gone? What's gone?"

"I fell out of love for her, Louis."

I covered my mouth with my hands as soon as I found myself panting. Tears started flowing.

"What?" I heard Louis shouted.

"Shh!" Harry said. "Don't be loud. She's upstairs, sleeping."

"Harry, have you gone mad? Are you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy, Louis! I'm confused! I don't know. It . . . it was just gone, Louis. I don't feel anything anymore. Even I am confused-"

"Yes, Harry. You're just confused. Maybe you're just hungry. Eleanor's cooking-"

"No, Louis! Listen, I've been having this feeling ever since we flew to Australia. We were there for weeks, Lou. Three to be exact. And . . . I . . . I didn't . . . I didn't miss her as much as you miss El or as much as Liam missed Danielle."

"What? You're comparing your relationship-"

"No! What I'm trying to say is, that never happened to me. Five years that we're constantly touring. You know I can't live a day without having communication to her, but then . . . when we were in Australia, I . . ."

"Haz," Louis stopped him. "I don't think this is the right time to realize these things. We're on a vacation."

I heard Harry sighed. "I know. I don't want to ruin this because of what I am feeling right now, but I just want to let you now. And I need to clarify my own thoughts. I'm confused. I really am. All I know is, I loved her so much before than now. And I-"

I couldn't bear overhearing the whole conversation. I didn't need any more things to hear. I dashed out of the house and into the shore, far from where we stayed a while back.

I was shaking. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Did he . . . did I really hear him say that?

I closed my eyes, wishing that just didn't happen. I wished it was all just a dream.

I opened my eyes, and there I was still, sitting on the sands. I was really there. It really happened. He really said those words.

I could feel my heart being torn into pieces. I could feel the energy draining from my body. I felt restless and suddenly knackered. The tears wouldn't stop. It continued to flow over my face, and I couldn't stop it.

He . . . he fell out of love for me. He did. I heard him say it.

Five years, Haz. Five years, and you're all going to throw it just because you're confused? Goddarn it, Harry. 

Anger started building within me.

So there was a reason why he wouldn't answer any of my text, calls and tweets. For three weeks of being away from each other, the love we actually shared for five years just suddenly disappeared.

Fuck.

What I heard was too much to process, so I just cried my heart out. One thing was clear in my head though:

I will not waste those five years. I will fight for you, Harry. I will fight for us.

 

*****

 

My eyes were sore, and I was afraid somebody might notice it. They mustn't notice anything. They mustn't know I heard that. Harry was just confused, right? He doesn't really mean all of those. He still needed to clear his mind. I had the teeniest feeling, a hope I was clinging to, that he would realize what he said was just a cause of him being away from me for a long period of time. Somehow it will come back. I know so. I hope so.

I decided to not go back yet. I spent my afternoon walking along the shore, with Harry only in my mind. I tried to remember every single happy moment I had with him. It was countless, and it made me smile. At least, for a while. I tried to occupy my thoughts with those moments rather than think of what I heard from him.

Nevertheless, whenever it entered my mind, I still couldn't believe it came out of Harry's mouth. I never ever expected him to say those words. We truly loved each other. I would give up everything for him, and he would do the same for me too.

Why did this need to happen?

When I was tired of walking, I found a comfortable place. It was a huge rock with coconut trees around, and it was a bit far from the house. I sat there and started playing with the sands. As I grab a handful, I noticed the ring slid on my ring finger. I held my hand out in the air and stared at it, making me remember another ridiculous moment Harry, Louis and I had before.

 

~ It was Harry and I's first anniversary and we were having a mini party in Louis and Harry's flat. Niall, Zayn and Liam came by but left early. Since they were all in the legal age, they were drinking. Since I was still underage back then, I didn't drink. Even so, I tried just a bottle, not mindful about how strong the alcohol content the beer contained. Unexpected, I wasn't feeling sober the time I finished a bottle. The last thing I could remember before I passed out was Louis holding a video camera and was wrapped in a long white cloth which I think was their window curtain and he was looking as ridiculous as ever. He was mumbling something which my mind couldn't process at that time. Thanks to the video camera, I found out the next morning what really happened that night. 

I took the tape home, and when I was feeling better, that was when I watched it.

The video started with fits of laughter from the background and Louis' face zoomed in and focused on the camera.

"Oh-kay! So we are gathered here today to, erm, to witness this, er, this event. So, let's start this poo!"

The video shifted from Louis' super zoomed face to the drunken figure of Harry and me.

"Oh, and just so you know, I'm the priest here and also the video man. Yeah, I love multitasking," Louis' voice said in the background.

"Do you, Hazza Edward Styles, take Andy-"

"Arella," I said and giggled.

"Yeah, uh, Arella . . . Arella . . ."

"Nati- Oh, darn it. Just Andy Claveria!" I said.

"Ah, umm, so do you, Hazza Edward-"

"Harry!" Harry and I both shouted at him.

"Fine! So, uh, do you, Harold Edward Styles, take Arella Namitenimensia-"

"What?" I shouted. "I said, just Andy Claveria!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, do you?" Louis said, doing a face palm.

"I do!" Harry said, smiling widely at me.

"And you, woman-"

"I do," I said and giggled.

"I'm not yet finished!" Louis demanded.

"Just skip till the end!" Harry groaned.

"Fine! Whatever. Just kiss and make babies," Louis said and raised a bottle into his mouth and then lost his balance. He never stood again. Yep. Very drunk.

Harry then took the camera from Louis' hand and focused it on him and me. He was holding it high and then he leaned, pressing his lips into mine. Watching it even from the telly made my heart jump. I swear I was grinning the whole day after watching it. ~

 

Realizing the sun was already setting, I decided to go back to the house. Before I do, I sighed deep, convincing myself I didn't hear anything.

Act normal, I told myself.

I opened the door just to find out they were all inside the kitchen, already eating dinner. Harry was there too, and he was having a chat with Zayn and they were both laughing about it. Niall was the first one who noticed me.

"Hey, SG. Where have you been?" he asked. Everybody's attentions were focused on me, but I was more focused on Harry. I met his eyes, but then he immediately broke it and looked down at his food. I saw Louis staring at me, and he glanced at Harry and they both shared a small eye contact.

"Just walking," I answered.

"Ah. So, umm, join us. We have Nando's," Danielle added.

"Umm, I'm not hungry. But thanks for the offer," I said.

"You sure? You didn't join us for lunch," El said.

"I'm sure. Umm, I'll go up now, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not," Liam answered. "But come down if you're hungry. There are lots of foods here."

"Yeah. There are lots. But I suggest go down immediately. Niall's hungry," Zayn added. Niall frowned and they laughed. I chuckled, and I headed upstairs.

I opened the door of our room. I felt really tired, so I took shower, grab the nearest pyjamas I brought in the closet and threw it on. I slowly went to my side of the bed and lied there. A good night sleep would be the best thing to help me forget everything, at least for a few hours.

 

*****

 

I heard the creaking of the door which made me woke. I knew it was Harry. It was already late. Maybe they watched movies before deciding to sleep. I heard him walk across the room, opened his closet and then went inside the bathroom. He only took a few minutes before going out. I stir on the bed and looked at him. He looked back and met my eyes before turning around to face his closet.

"Hey, you're still awake," he said.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you aren't hungry? You almost didn't eat the whole day. Are you okay?"

Despite of what came out of his mouth a while ago, he still sounded concern, making me feel confused.

"I'm fine," I said and went back to my original position, turning my back to him as I felt he was lying in the bed.

"Goodnight," he said, and it caused a tear fell from my eyes. I immediately wiped it.

"I love you," I breathed and closed my eyes, scared that he wouldn't say what I was expecting him to say. Another tear fell.

"Love you too," he said after a full minute. That made me cry harder, and I swear crying without letting him notice was so hard. I couldn't breathe properly, because if I drew a long breath, he would know I was crying. I kept it all to myself and wiped my tears with the covers.

Half an hour passed and I already heard Harry softly snoring. Half an hour passed and I still couldn't get my sleep. I looked out on the window and caught a glimpse of a shooting star.

I immediately closed my eyes. There was just one thing I would wish at the moment.

Love me Harry. Love me again.


	11. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

I was awoken by Zayn. He was shaking me carefully. I refused to give in, hugging my pillow tightly.

"Andy. Come on, wake up now," he kept on whispering.

"Go away Malik," I murmured.

"Come on, please?" he said. I frowned and looked at him.

I propped myself up on my elbows. "What is it now?"

He was smiling devilishly as he stared at Harry on the other side of the bed. He was still fast asleep.

"Today, I'll get my revenge."

As realization hits, I shook my head in disagreement. "Oh, no. I wouldn't do that if I were you. We both know he hates to be waked up."

"Yeah? Well your boyfriend should know not to be playing with my face."

"Er, actually, it was Louis who put the make-up on your face, but it was their idea," I said and stood.

He ignored me and stepped up in our bed. I shook my head and crossed my arms. With a count of three, he started jumping up and down violently until the whole bed started bouncing. Harry was literally bouncing too, but he was still sleeping.

Zayn wasn't contented that he sauntered to the side of Harry's bed. With one strong yank of Harry's ankle, he was no longer in the bed. Instead he was lying on the floor, a frightened and alert look spread on his face as he scrambled to get up.

As realization hits, Harry's frightened look was replaced with anger. "What the bloody hell, Zayn? Is that how you wake someone up?!"

Zayn laughed so hard it must've woken up the whole house. Soon, everybody was inside our room, wondering what was causing his laughter. When they realized what just happened, they all burst out laughing.

"I should be asking you the same thing, or did you not forget your little prank yesterday?" Zayn said after he finished. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shuts it, knowing he wouldn't win the argument. Instead he scurried towards the bathroom.

"Is it me, or I smell bacon downstairs?" Niall said. He was still on his pyjamas and he seemed just awoken by Zayn's laughter.

"Actually, there's already breakfast downstairs," Danielle said.

They scurried down to eat with Niall leading. Before I went down, I made some body stretches and wait until Harry went out of the bathroom.

"Your turn," he said and headed towards his closet. I went inside and let the sink go as I stare at myself in the mirror. I seriously looked unattractive. I had black circles around my eyes, and my hair was a mess.

I washed my face and tried to tie my hair in a bun. Luckily, it looked better.

I went out of the bathroom and found Harry rummaging through his phone. He looked at me and went back on it.

"Mum texted, asking if we're okay," he said.

"What did you say?" I asked and went to my side of the bed. I picked up my own phone and found three text messages, all coming from Alex. I replied and put my phone down. I looked at my closet and saw an unfamiliar shirt inside.

"I said we're fine," he said.

"Er, Haz, why is your shirt in my closet?" I said, holding the white shirt and showed it to him. He glanced at it and went back to his phone.

"Dunno."

I rolled my eyes and put it back. I picked my own black tank top. "Boys," I grumbled.

He chuckled and stood. "I'm going down. Follow me?"

I nodded. "Coming," I said. He opened the door but before he goes down, he trotted and kissed my forehead. "Good Morning, babe." He went out of the room. I sighed and sat on my bed, staring at the door which he just shut. The hope inside me was growing, but the fact that those words came out of his mouth just couldn't make it up.

I changed my clothes and went down the stairs. All of them were already there, eating. Harry was in between Louis and Zayn, so I sat beside Niall. Even if I didn't eat anything yesterday, I still wasn't hungry. I just ate a small amount and fresh milk.

"We're going to roam around in the city," Zayn started. "Niall and me."

"I'm joining," Harry said. I kept my frown. I was hoping to spend my day with him, but I guess he made arrangements without me. I tried to get the bad feeling off my head.

"Me too," Louis added.

"Bout' you, Liam?" Niall asked.

"I'm going with the girls. I think they're going shopping."

"Always the good boyfriend, aren't you, Liam?" Niall singsong.

"Hey, I'm a good boyfriend too!" Louis said. "I am, right, love?"

"Of course you are," El told him sweetly.

As soon as the dishes were washed, we all went and separated ways.

For the whole day, we spent our time in the mainland, walking and shopping without getting too much attention, but with Liam with us, it was impossible. Some locals were taking pictures and I even see some paps lurking around, following us wherever we go. Eleanor, being her usual self, entertained some fans but still gets shy. Some fans walked up to me and ask for a picture. I didn't think twice of agreeing. I even met a little girl, and she asked a picture with me. After that, she started asking me some questions, and one of her question caught me off guard.

"So, how good is Harry Styles in bed?"

My jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm curious," she said and shrugged. I stared at her, smiling in bewilderment.

"Uh, how old are you, little girl?" I managed.

"I'm nine and curious," she answered naturally.

"Well, I think nine year olds should be more curious about things a normal nine year old must know," I told her and smiled at her. I started walking away from her and caught up with the others.

"Oh, gosh," I mumbled.

"Why? What happened?" El asked.

"A nine year old kid just asked me how good Harry is in bed. Just, mind blown," I said. Eleanor, Danielle and Liam laughed at it. I couldn't help but to join them.

We ate at McDonald's for lunch and we spent the rest of the day sightseeing. We went home with foods to have dinner in the house. When we arrived, the boys were already there, lounging on the couch. The smell of the food made them all scurried in the kitchen.

We didn't go to sleep after. Niall insisted a movie, and movie it will be.

I got the chance to choose my seating position in the couch, and I vacated a sit for Harry, but then he preferred to sit beside Louis on the other side of the couch. Gladly, Niall take Harry's place. Honestly, thinking about it, I really preferred to sit with Niall. No doubt he's cuddlier than Harry.

Was he ignoring me? Did he already figure out what he felt for me? I tried to shake that thought off my mind and focused on the movie.

It was after midnight that the movie ended. I headed to our room; picked the first pyjamas I saw in the closet and headed to the bathroom. After I did my thing, I went to my side of the bed and lied. I felt Harry lied on his side of the bed too. I assume he was tired. I let him rest. Even I was very tired. The only thing my body needed was a good night sleep.

It seemed that my mind was too busy wandering. I remembered the nine year old girl in the mainland that I met a while back, and I couldn't help but to grin. How people's mind works this day, I couldn't tell.

I looked out the window and the moon was lovely that evening. I couldn't help but to remember my family and friends back home in the Philippines, wondering if they were also seeing the moon at the moment. I bet not. There was a big time difference.

What could they possibly be doing at this very minute? Maybe they were busy with their works. How's my brother? Was he doing well in his studies? How's my little sister? Was she doing okay at school? How about my mom? Maybe she was having hearing at this moment.

And my friends. I couldn't help but to be jealous whenever they were hanging out without me, how they were having fun and just laughing around. It was really a miss. I sometimes scan the pictures we had during our past times and whenever we bond, and I just can't help but cry, because I miss every bit of them.

Just then, I heard footsteps. I stirred a bit, having a mini heart attack, but then I found out it was just Harry, and he was holding his pillow. He was just about to open the door and then he went out, closing the door very carefully. I sat up in the bed. What on earth was he doing?

I stood and walked across the room. I opened the door as careful as I could, and I saw Harry standing awkwardly on Zayn's door. A moment passed and Zayn's door creaked open. I closed the door but made a bit opening enough for me to see what was happening.

I could see Zayn, already in his sweatpants, and he seemed already sleeping before Harry knocked. He was scratching his head, and I heard him say: "Harry? What on earth are you still doing up?"

"Can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?"

"Well, uh, Niall already occupied half the bed," Zayn said and scratched his eyes.

There was a long silence, and they were just standing there. I was readying myself to go back to bed, knowing Harry would just go back. But then, I heard Zayn sighed and said: "I guess we could still make a room for you."

Harry nodded and then slowly entered. Before closing the door, I caught a phrase of Zayn speaking: "Small fight?"

"Let's get to bed," was Harry's response, and then the door was closed. I slowly closed the door, too. I stood there, processing what just happened.

Can't he really stand my appearance anymore that he still need to get away from me even in sleeping?

I shook my head in frustration, feeling depressed than ever. I slowly went to the bed and lied. For tonight, I could occupy the whole bed. If I was at home, I would be the happiest girl, but as of now, I just couldn't even release a smile.

The pain building inside my heart was already too big to handle. I felt it would be coming out anytime. As of that time, there was nothing I could do but to cry.


	12. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

The next day was fun!

Not.

Maybe for the others. It seemed they were having the best times of their lives. For me it was just an ordinary day. The only extraordinary thing about it was that I was in a beach house. But even knowing I was just meters away from the beach didn't encourage me to have fun. Instead, I sat in the couch all day long, hoping for something new.

By new, I mean hoping for Harry to rather stay with me than to go out to the beach.

But that didn't happen.

A day passed without talking. We were in the same house, but nothing good happened. I swear we didn't even talk for the whole day. He was really ignoring me, and congratulations to him, it was really working very good. I felt unwanted. I felt lost. I felt out of place. And it was all because of him and the random feeling he started having about me, about our relationship.

That night, he didn't sleep beside me again. This time, he went to the music room and stayed there all night. And it seemed he wasn't bother by it.

I woke up with a bad mood the next morning. I didn't get my good sleep last night again. For two consecutive days, I haven't gotten my proper sleep, and it was all because of him.

Damn you, Styles.

After taking a bath and dressing up, I went down. Everybody except Danielle was in the living room, watching television. Before going down, I heard a noise in Danielle and Liam's room. I went in and found Danielle ranting about stuffs I couldn't understand. I just left her and headed down.

I didn't go straight to the living room. My stomach was complaining, and so I headed to the kitchen and hoping Niall didn't eat all the foods. Luckily, he didn't.

I ate alone, which was better for me. I tried not to make a noise since I didn't want to see a soul that day. For once I wanted to be alone. I wanted peace. After what happened last night, I just couldn't get my eyes closed, so now I planned to lock myself in the room and sleep the whole day. I didn't care if it was vacation. I needed sleep.

After filling my tummy, I put the dishes in the sink and washed it as silent as I could. I just finished the glass I used for milk when I realized someone went in the kitchen, yet I didn't bother to look at whoever that is. My eye bugs were as big as it was ever, and it just showed I cried the whole night last night. The least thing I wanted to do is to let them see it and started questioning me about it.

I realized it was Harry. He took a glass in the shelf and filled it with water. As if teasing me, he stood beside me, leaning against the sink, opposite to my direction, just drinking water and staring at something blankly.

And I hate it.

I put the newly-washed glass in the cupboard and sighed, getting annoyed.

"What are you doing?" I blurted out.

"Mmm?" he asked but wasn't looking at me. He continued drinking his water. I stared at him, annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

He stared at me with curiosity, and his eyebrows were slowly meeting.

"I'm drinking. What's your problem?" he said as he finished the drink. He put the glass in the sink and started walking out.

"My problem, Harry?" I said, and that made him stop from his tracks. He stopped but didn't look back at me. I felt the pain inside was just about to burst out. I just wanted this feeling out of my chest, and I know it was the right time to do it since we were just alone. The best time to let this all out is now.

"You know what my problem is? You, and this stupid joke you're playing."

This time, he turned and stared at me curiously. "What joke?"

"Goddarn it, Harry. Your pretention makes you look stupid."

"Andy, what are you talking about?"

I paused. I couldn't believe he was asking me what I was talking about when we both know what it was. "You're ignoring me," I said for the sake of no one.

He paused for seconds. "Ignoring you?"

"You think I wouldn't notice it? Shit Haz," I choked, "If this is your intention, you bringing me here to make me feel like a worthless shit, then congratulations, Harry, because it's working."

He threw his hands in the air. "What are you talking about?"

"Harry." I choked again. "You're hurting me too much already. I've been trying to reach you out, but you're always getting away from me." I started sniffing, and I felt tears coming. "I . . . I'm trying, Haz. But you . . . you're not letting me. I don't know what to do anymore, Harry. I . . . I'm trying to save this goddarn relationship, but you're letting it destroy. You're destroying it." I choke back. "You destroyed it." The tears already started coming down, and I just let them. The pain was slowly draining, but seeing his expression changing from confused to expressionless; the pain started building up.

He knew what I was talking about, but he wouldn't speak. I would rather hear his side, him explaining it to me, but he stayed quiet. He was giving me the silent treatment, and it was breaking my heart into pieces.

I couldn't hear anything for a full minute, just my constant sniffing and the television running in the living room. Harry was looking at me helplessly. He always tell me he hated to see me cry, but at that moment, he had the concerned look, but he didn't do anything but to watch me.

"Harry," I said, catching my breath. I took a deep sigh and forcefully closed my eyes. I've been dying to ask him this, and I even hated myself for thinking of telling him because I knew there would only be two answers, and I was afraid that his answer might be the one I wasn't expecting. But then, at least it would make everything clear.

It's now or never.

"Do you . . . do you still want me, Haz?"


	13. Memories (Part 1 - Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

He continued staring at me, and I waited for any answer. I was staring at him very hard. I was praying intently and silently, pleading that he would shake his head and ran towards me and put me in his arms, like the least thing he wanted to do is to release me.

And that didn't happen.

As realization hits me, I was unaware that I sat on the floor and sobbed. I was helpless. I closed my eyes, convincing myself this was all just a dream. That anytime I would wake up soon.

I took my hands off my eyes and realized everything happened. I lost him. I lost my everything. I drew a very long breath and continued sobbing. I felt like dying. My heart was being torn into pieces, like literally being torn.

I couldn't breathe. I started panting, catching my breath. Harry walked towards me and helped me stood, but I immediately took his hands off my arms. "Get off me!" I cried. All of the bad feelings were inside my body. I pushed him and started running away going to the door. Everybody stared at me as I go pass them, looking surprised.

"Andy, what-" Niall started but didn't finish. For a split second, I glanced at them, trying to hold my emotions, but it was all rushing and I just couldn't stop it. I bawled in front of them, and then I saw Harry walking towards me in my peripheral vision. I can't stand the sight of him, and so I shook my head and went out. I started running, and I heard voices calling my name, but I didn't care. I couldn't think of anywhere to go, but I knew I needed to get out of that house.

 

***** 

 

For minutes of running, I finally stopped from my tracks. My heart was beating so fast I felt it would get out of my chest. I was panting so hard, and my face was all wet because of the tears. For a split second, I realized I didn't know where I was. I was lost, confused.

There was no one around. Better.

I started walking slowly. I wasn't aware of what I looked like, but honestly at that time, I didn't give a damn about the people's opinion on how I look. Surely I looked like a lost kitten, crying my eyes out, looking for my way back. But that wasn't what I wanted. I ran away, and the least thing I wanted to do at the moment was to go back.

My eyes caught something on my left. There was a small playground. It was a public one, but there weren't any children around. I sniffed and walked towards it. It was just a few yards away from the shore. The swing was all rusted. I sat on it and started moving it slowly. I leaned on the rusty metal handle and closed my eyes as another batch of tears flowed down. My eyes were hurting already. Even if I tried to stop it, I realized I can't. It was flowing uncontrollably.

I took off my slippers and I cover my ears, trying to block out the hurtful thoughts that kept arising.

But it wasn't working. It wasn't working at all.

I put down my hands helplessly, turning back to stare at the shining, blue ocean. The sun was sparkling across the water. It was a beautiful day. I smirked bitterly.

For the whole time, I didn't take track of time. I didn't care. I was just crying silently. Finally for how many hours, it stopped. The pain was still there, but the tears weren't. It was as if there wasn't any left.

I finally declared the trip as the worst vacation ever. At first I thought it would be pretty exciting, or the best, to be exact. We would all be going in a beach house and have a vacation. I would be with Harry again for almost a month of not seeing and having communications with each other. But everything turned out opposite. Four days passed already, and we actually never got the chance to be alone and have our private time together. At night he would sneak around and sleep with anybody else but me.

I started thinking if I didn't join here. If I didn't, then none of this would've happened. Harry might still love me.

But no. I went to the goddarn trip and look how it got me. I felt unwanted and other feelings that I never felt before. I just couldn't accept the fact that he made me feel it, the guy who made me believe he loved me more than anything for five long years.

How did he do it? Five years, and he all wasted it. Five years of us being together and three weeks of being apart from each other, and everything just changed. He went to Australia leaving me sadly, and went back three weeks later without feelings for me already.

With all these, having a third party never entered my mind. Surely, millions of girls are dying to be with him, and I wouldn't be surprised if models or pretty girls were also yearning for him, but I was never worried. With every interview that they were doing and with every topic about girlfriends, he would always say he was a one man woman to me. And I've always believe it.

I sighed, feeling the thoughts start to overtake me again. I gave in.

I was so tired of being sad. Ever since we went to this vacation, I didn't get anything but sadness and depression. I started thinking of our good times together, and there were loads, but the most memorable was my debut, which was two years ago.

 

~ Ever since a kid, I was already planning for my debut. I even had a slam book about it. What will be the motif? Who will attend? I was all planned at that early age, not thinking of anything that will change that.

But then, years passed and it was becoming less of a priority to me. It was when I was seventeen years old that I realized that within five months, it would already be my debut. On one Skype conversation, my mum entered the debut topic. She told me they'd be happy to prepare a grand one if and only if I'd go visit them in the Philippines.

I was never been gladder.

For five years, it would be my first vacation trip going home in the Philippines, and I was very excited. There was only one problem: Harry.

I tried talking to Harry about it after having that conversation with my mom. We were walking in the park, spending our afternoon together in a simply way. It was the best stress reliever after a long, tiring week, me with my studies, and his with his works.

He had second thoughts about it, but my decision was final.

"Besides, I'm going back after the debut. The class starts the next month," I said and halt. He stopped walking too.

"But it's still July, babe. It's still two months before the debut."

"Harry, it's the end of July. We got less than a month to prepare."

"You're not going back here anymore, then?"

"Not before the debut, yes."

He sighed and frowned. "There's no way of stopping you?"

I smirked. "Haz, not even you," I said and started walking again.

"Oh, no. I won't stop you," he said and folded his arms, catching up on me. I looked back at him and saw him smirking. I rolled my eyes and sped up my walking. I felt him grab my hand and entwined his to mine.

"Baby, I'm going with you."

 

I thought that was the best gift Harry had given me. Of four years of being together, I think it would be the best time to introduce him to the whole family. I got a bit worried about it, though. I left my family when I was still fourteen, young and innocent, and I'll come back four years later and with a boyfriend. My family is really strict when it comes to relationships with opposite sex, but I was already sure of Harry. I knew he was the one.

We were trying hard not to attract paparazzi as we could as we went out of the plane because at that time, we still kept our relationship to the public. We were fetched by mom, dad, my older brother Bryan and little sister Piel in the airport.

Harry and I didn't break holding hands boarding and getting out of the plane, and when I finally saw my family waiting for us out the airport, I gripped his hands tighter as I jogged towards them, practically yanking him.

I let go of his hands and hugged mom first. I hugged her so tight she could've not breathed. She was smiling and out of words. I loosen and then finally get off, and then I hugged my stepdad. It was a very emotional meeting.

After a small conversation and very long hugs, we went home.

 

"WELCOME HOME ARELLA!" was the first words I heard when we arrived. All of my relatives were outside our garden. I gasped as realization hit me. They prepared a welcome home party just for me!

"Babe, they really call you Arella here?" Harry whispered to me.

"Yup, they do," I said and ran towards the people who I call my family. I practically hugged everybody. I've missed them so much. The most common words uttered to me were compliments, saying how I've grown and got matured.

The attention on me was just for a short time because the second they noticed Harry, their full attention was on him already.

"Gosh. Boyfriend mo?" ate Joy whispered to me, staring at Harry from a distance who was taking his time giving respect to my aunts and uncles.

"Yup," I said with pride.

"He looks familiar though," ate Bentel noticed.

"Really?" I acted surprised, hiding my smile.

"Does he sing?"

"Mmm, yeah, I think so."

"No, I mean on TV."

I smiled, and I couldn't take the excitement anymore. "Well have you heard the band One Direction?"

And as expected, each of their eyes widened and they started bombarding me with questions that I was very delighted to answer.

Soon, we had our lunch in the garden at the back of the house. They set-upped a long table full of foods. We ate, and after that, we had chitchats. My aunts and uncles who were unfortunately franker and jokers started teasing me like what they used to back in the old times. But at that time, their jokes were different. It made me wants to go inside a closet and never go out.

They started interviewing Harry, and every question made my situation worst. All I could do was to bury my face in my hands and tried to cut them off every time I was feeling embarrassed, which meant every single question.

Harry obviously was used on being interrogated by people whom he doesn't know, but this time was different. It was my family he was talking to, and the first thing he must do is to impress them.

The first few questions for him were his personal background. He seemed relaxed in answering those because those questions were already asked to him on hundreds of interviews they attended. But some questions were just really embarrassing. I will look at him in just-answer-and-get-done-with-it way, and he would respond by looking at me in you-know-it's-your-fault-why-we're-here-now-right? way.

"Take care of her ha? You're her first boyfriend. Don't break her heart," Aunt Dianne said which I think is the first ever normal sentences they said. I sighed in relief as I thought the embarrassing-me part was already done. Harry looked at me, my cheeks flushing.

"Yes po, erm, tita. I will po," he answered with his British accent, and I swear I hear someone from them giggling like teenagers. I shook my head and buried my head in my hand again, hiding my flamed face.

"You know, I like this boy," Uncle Ray said between his laugh. "He's so straight-forward to answer. I like him. I like him for you, Arella."

"Of course you do, uncle," I said and wrapped my arms around his shoulder. I looked at Harry and winked at him.

After that, the teasing-me part continued. I couldn't believe that for the next few minutes of us staying there and I was having the most embarrassing moment of my life, Harry seemed to be enjoying the company. That made us stays a bit longer in the table. All of my cousins were inside the house, and I just wanted to go there and talk to them.

When they thought they already embarrassed me too much, they let us go. It seemed Harry didn't thought of time. I was surprised when he told me he enjoyed a lot.

Finally, we went inside the house where all my cousins were there.

I have a big family, and my cousins were half of our population. Everybody was inside, having their own businesses when we entered. The kids were watching television, and my older cousins were all sitting on our two long wooden chairs, talking.

"Hey guys," I said and they heads snapped at our direction.

"Hey, Arel. Come here," ate Bentel said. We walked towards them and sat.

I introduced him practically to everyone, and they were very welcoming. Knowing my cousins, there were no 'how are you?' or 'how's life in London?' anymore. They were all more interested on how Harry and I met.

I didn't tell them exactly how we met. I remembered every detail, but some part was just really unnecessary to say, so it wasn't worth the mention.

I was very ecstatic about Harry meeting my family. They welcomed him whole-heartedly, and nothing made me happier.


	14. Memories (Part 2 - Friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

The next day, mum, Harry and I went to the said venue of my debut. The first time I laid my eyes on it, I already fell in love with it. The setting would be perfect. The space was wide and there were two big spiral stone staircases where I was suppose to go down and a big, beautiful fountain on the middle, just like what I wanted. Mom and the planner started talking about it in their office, and Harry and I stayed in the open grounds.

"It's going to be amazing Haz," I said as I walk in circles with him not letting go of my hand. One of the things I like about him was he never lets go of my hand first. As much as possible, he always entwined my hand on his. It may look very possessive, but I like it. "The fountain. The stairs. It's going to be perfect. You knew it's my dream."

He pulled me close to him and stared at me. "And you're going to achieve it in a few weeks." He softly touched the tip of my nose. I grinned.

"And I'm glad you're here," I said. "The night won't be wonderful without you."

He smiled and kissed me. I first pulled off, remembering something. I honestly heard him groaned a little. "Do you think the lads will come?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't contacted them yet."

"I hope they'll come, Harry. It would be extra-special if they will," I said. "They know they're invited, right? Even if I still didn't give them the invitations?"

"Of course they knew," he said. I nodded and sighed in relief. Harry held my face and kissed my again. This time, my phone rang that broke our kiss. Harry groaned louder. I smirked at him as I picked it in my bag and answered it.

"ARELLA!" I practically pulled the phone away from my ear for fear of being deaf. "Where are you?! When did you come?!"

"Guys! I miss you! Hey, I'm here at the venue. I've seen it. It's beautiful in here."

"Oh, gosh. We miss you too! We must meet like, right now!" I heard one of my best friends, Erica exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, okay? I can hear you without shouting. Where are you?"

"Starbucks."

Branch?"

"SM North. Sky garden! Come here now!"

I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked at Harry, who looked confused. "My friends," I explained. "Ready to meet them?" I asked, starting to bounce up and down in excitement.

"Sure," he said and grinned. I smiled and went back on my phone. "Alright. I'm coming. Wait for me, okay? Maybe thirty minutes. I miss you all!"

"We miss you too! Now go fast! See you!"

"Yeah. See you!" I said and ended the call.

I looked at Harry. "They're loud," he noticed.

I chuckled. "Well they missed me," I said and planted a kiss on his cheeks. "Let's go."

 

We arrived at the mall fifteen minutes late of what I said the time.

We headed to the Sky garden without much ado, and we were trying hard not to attract people as much as possible, but with his catchy curly hair, we couldn't help but to not attract, causing minutes of delay.

We were headed to the shop when Harry felt the urge to pee. He found the nearest restroom and headed there. Because I couldn't wait any longer, I absent-mindedly left him and went inside the Starbucks and in there, I found my four best friends waiting for me, lounging on a round couch, having their own businesses. Erica and Rose were taking pictures on Erica's laptop, Fryxell was busy browsing on her Blackberry and Ellie was drinking her frappe. Typical girls.

I hadn't come near them just yet. I stared at them. I could believe that after four years, I was seeing them with my own eyes, not just in the screen of my laptop. They were still the same, act the same, talk the same. The changes that I had just noticed were their physical appearances. They've grown taller, of course, and they looked matured. We were really fully-grown teenagers already. We were not just the 'inbetweeners' who didn't know where to place ourselves four years ago.

I would still be standing there just staring at them but then Ellie saw me. She practically shouted, and all of the people inside the room snapped at their direction. I chuckled and bounced towards them. They stood when I neared them. I hugged each of them as tight as I could, not wanting to let go. The next thing I knew was we were all tearing up.

"You guys! I've missed you more than you'll know," I told them, wiping a tear on my eye.

"Wow! The accent!" Ellie teased and we all chuckled.

"I've coped up with the environment there," I explained and started sitting. They followed.

"Anyway, we missed you too. Hindi mo alam kung gaano kami umiyak nung umalis ka no," Rose said. (You don't know how much we cried when you left.)

"Oh, trust me. I know," I said and chuckled.

"Hey, Rose. Speak in English!" Erica kid half-heartedly. We all chuckled.

"I need time to cope up again," I said. "Pero syempre alam ko parin mag-tagalog no." (But of course I still know how to speak Tagalog.) I paused and sighed. "Anyway, guys, how are you? And the love life. I need to know." 

"Well, we're still together," Fryxell spoke for the first time and stuck her tongue out at me. Typical Fryxell. When we were still in sophomore years, her boyfriend Ben and she were already together, and I was the one who always doubt on their relationship. But I guess they proved me wrong.

I faced Rose. "How about you and Dean?"

"Well, months after you left, they already broke up," Ellie answered.

"Well, not exactly broke up. They weren't even together," Fryxell pointed out. Rose frowned at her. "Just saying," Fryx defended. I grinned at the sight.

"Anyway, enough about us. We want to know yours! So, have you been dating? You know, have you found your guy? There must be a lot of fishes in the sea! And you know what, I can't believe saying this, but you've really grown beautiful. Really beautiful. Not in a friend's mouth," Erica said.

"Gee, Erica. You're flattering me," I said half-heartedly and chuckled. "Anyway, there weren't exactly many fishes in the sea."

"So meaning you still don't have a boyfriend?"

"Well-"

"What-the-hell," Erica said, interrupting me. She literally froze from her seat, staring at something behind me.

"What?" Fryxell asked and started looking behind me too.

"Is that Harry Styles?" Erica said, pointing madly behind me. I broke a smile. Typical Erica. Whenever she sees a celebrity, she would start fangirling. "Harry-freaking-Styles! Shit!"

"Saan?" Rose craning her neck to have a look. (Where?)

"Ayun oh! Yung kulot. Nakatayo sa may pintuan," Erica said and started pointing. I immediately put her finger down. (There! The curly-haired! The one standing near the door.)

"Don't point!" I whispered.

"Oh, shit, yes! It's him!" Ellie joined in and started bouncing excitedly at her seat. Erica did the same.

I chuckled before looking back. Harry was awkwardly standing near the door, searching for me. When his head turned to our direction, he immediately found me. He grinned.

"Anong ginagawa niya dito? Sa Pilipinas? May tour ba sila?" Ellie wondered. (What is he doing here? In the Philippines? Do they have a tour?)

"Oh my. He's looking at our direction," Erica said and started fixing her hair violently. "Oh, God. He's going in our direction! Why is he going in our direction? Why is he . . . Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

"Combo!" Fryxell interjected and chuckled. Rose joined.

I stood as he approached us. "What took you so long?" I asked, and I immediately felt his hands wrapped around my waist.

"You left me! I didn't know where to go," he explained. "I even went to find a directory just to find this but still got lost. Eventually I asked directions."

"Did someone notice you?" I questioned.

Harry scratched his eyebrows. "Some people recognized me."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Tried to ignore them as possible," he answered. I nodded and faced my friends, whose jaws were all dropped. I nearly forgot about them. I chuckled. "So, Haz, they are my friends."

Harry flashed his infamous grin at them; the grin that always sweeps people off their feet - girl or not. My friends were not moving, as if they were on a trance. "Umm, so this is-"

"No, wait. I know them." He puts his finger across his lips as he look at the girls standing across him. "You're Erica, if I'm not mistaken. Yes?" he said, looking at Erica. Instead of nodding, her jaw dropped.

"And you're . . . erm, Rose, yes?" Fortunately, the normal girl nodded. Meanwhile, Erica's jaw was still hanging, making me really want to close it.

"You're Fryxell, I'm positively sure, and then you're Ellie," Harry finished. I nodded; glad that he could remember them. I usually show him my treasured pictures with them and I always talk about them, making Harry technically know them.

My friends weren't still moving. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers. As if on cue, everything went back to normal. They started moving again, and they started closing their jaws. Still, the awkward look on their faces didn't change. Ellie almost knocked her drinks down, and so was Rose.

"So, guys, I know you know him," I first spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"Boyfriend mo?" Fryxell finally spoke.

"Umm, yep," I said. Nobody spoke. Harry and I shared a glance before sitting. The rest followed. "He already knew you. I've told him all about you and I've let him see some of our pictures, too."

"He knew me?" Ellie asked.

"And me?" Rose added.

"All of you, actually. And I've told him everything about you, so he practically knows you already."

"I cannot believe this is happening," Ellie declared. "He is your boyfriend? You're her boyfriend? How?"

I chuckled. Typical Ellie.

"Yes, Ellie, he's my boyfriend. And don't ask how."

"Pero pa . . . But how did you meet?" Rose asked. (But how-)

"That is a long story," I said.

"Actually it's just short," Harry interfered. Basing on their reaction, the girls were amused because of the accent Harry has. "I found her standing near a lamp post, shivering because it's cold. I found her cute with the pink beanie, and I just immediately found her attractive."

"You found her attractive because of a pink beanie?" Ellie repeated. I frowned at her.

"Then?" Erica interfered, shushing Ellie. She leaned forward, her face between her hands, looking so eager to know.

I sighed, "I don't think you still need to know more-"

"And then we met that same night-"

"And we just clicked," I finished immediately.

"And then?"

"I don't think there's 'and then', Fryx," I said and flashed her small glare. I knew what she was doing, and I won't let her make me say it.

"Anyway, okay, so you're attracted to her because she's wearing a pink mitten," Ellie said and I saw a smirk.

"He said I was cute!" I defended.

"The question is, how many months are you in a relationship now?" Ellie continued.

"And how come we haven't seen you both together in magazines?" Erica added.

"We're four years together now, actually," Harry answered proudly.

"And we're still keeping the relationship private," I finished.

"Four years?!" Erica shouted which made everyone turn in our direction. Fryxell, Rose, Ellie, I and even Erica chuckled.

"Nakakahiya ka," Fryxell whispered, and I laughed. (You're embarrassing!)

"Sorry, sorry," Erica apologized and faced us. "Four years? So, you met, umm, like a few months after you lived there?"

"Yes. Three months after, I think. Right?" I nudged Harry. He nodded.

"And of four years of being together, people still don't have any clue that Harry Styles is in a relationship?"

"How did it work?"

"Well, we just kind of figured things out," I said and looked at Harry. He grinned.

"Okay, so may I ask, besides the cute mitten she was wearing, what more did you want about her?" Rose asked.

Harry stared at me for a long time. I smiled and pulled off the stare. He faced the girls. "She stayed. She never left me even if it's hard to be with me."

"Oh, God. Do you have a brother?" Erica said with a desperate voice. "Isn't he the sweetest thing?" she blurted out even before thinking it as awkward.

"Anyway, we're so happy for you," Rose said, smiling at us in awe. I smiled at Harry and he smiled back.


	15. Memories (Part 3 - Debut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

On the following weeks, we were all busy about the upcoming event. I already had my designed gown, and everyone thinks it was beautiful. I already sent my invitations to the closest people I knew.

And then finally, Harry contacted the others and said they would be glad to be in my birthday. I was relieved. It wouldn't be really complete without them. But they told me Danielle and Eleanor couldn't go because of some reasons. I was a bit disappointed, but I couldn't do anything.

I got the gown the same week as Zayn, Niall, Liam and Louis came. The designer didn't fail me. It was gorgeous. Everybody thought so, too.

Since Zayn, Niall, Liam and Louis went earlier than I expected, a great idea went up to the organizer's mind. She started suggesting if we could manage to do a number for the party. Since we don't have anything to do for the rest of the days, we agreed. I called Erica, Rose, Ellie and Fryxell. Since the boys and the girls were equal, we tried to have a Tango dance with Zayn and Erica as partners, Niall and Rose, Ellie and Louis and Fryx and Liam. At first they couldn't believe they would be meeting them much more to be dancing with them, so I found it funny whenever they talk to them.

I had a very great time seeing them getting along, my five best buds and four best friends. It was one of the happiest moments of my life.

The day arrived. In the morning, I wasn't doing anything. I was just surfing the internet, checking for the birthday greetings, and I had many. I got tweets from Danielle and Eleanor, saying even if they weren't here; they still wished me a very happy debut.

We started getting busy at one in the afternoon. The make-up artists came and started doing their jobs. We finished and headed to the venue at five. At six, I was all prepared.

I could say it was one of the best nights ever. It was a great party. Every close friend I have had been there. My 18 roses, 18 bears and 18 candles were complete, and of course my five escorts, consisting of the one only Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. They themselves thought it would be pretty cool if I'll have them as my escorts, and I've never thought better. As I was being introduced and finally went down the stairs with poise, I couldn't help but to admire the five handsome lads waiting for me down the aisle. It was a night I couldn't forget, and thinking about it now, I couldn't help but to smile thinking about that scene.

While I entertained guests, I encountered some of my friends back in sophomore years. It was nice seeing them, and all I could hear from them was how come I got One Direction in my party. I didn't have a hard time explaining to all of them, because as the program goes on, the five boys managed to explain that we were all good friends before surprising me a number and being as the famous One Direction, they sang the song Forever Young. They all sounded like an angel, and everybody gave them a standing ovation after they finished.

Before ending the party, we did our Tango dance and I must say we did a very good job. After that, I got the chance to thank everyone who went. I thanked my family who supported me. I thanked Fryxell, Rose, Ellie and Erica and of course I thank the five boys that really made my night extra special.

Before leaving and going back to London, Harry already asked permission to my whole family if we could put our relationship in public. It was pretty hard keeping it out of the media, and we just want to break free and act free and move free without feeling scared. They gave me advices which I didn't take for granted.

"As long as she won't get hurt, it's fine," mum said. Finally, they gave their blessings.

The week after that, we all went back to London, and then the news about Harry and I spread out like a wild fire around the world, and the real adventure of my life began.


	16. Memories (Part 4 - Fight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

I didn't realize myself smiling like an idiot as I remember those memories. Every time I think about that experience, it made me happy. At least, it made me smile and got me out of my bad thoughts even just for minutes.

Thinking about it, it was not really the first time that Harry and I fought and broke up. Our five long year relationship had many trials too. There were loads of times, actually, and I started thinking about some of it.

As far as I remembered, we first fought because of his favorite gummy, Haribo. We were in the groceries. Yeah, we do groceries together since we started showing our relationship in public. Actually, he was the one who always likes to go to groceries and buy stuffs. I just needed to accompany him always because he couldn't control spending money on buying foods. There was once he went to grocery alone and spent almost all his cash in his wallet. Since then, I already always come with him.

I was in the Fruits section and he was in the Candy. When he came back after leaving me, the whole cart was full of Haribo! I got angry and told him to bring all of those back in the Candy section, but he wouldn't agree. He was being stubborn. A pain in the neck. In the end, I won and we just bought five packs, but he wasn't contented still! All the way home he was frowning and he wouldn't talk to me. For days he didn't talk to me. If I didn't bring him a box of Haribo for a peace offering, he wouldn't think twice of ignoring me.

That was just one of our many childish fights. I always get pissed whenever he pranks me, and when I'll get back to him, he would get angry with me. But most of the time, we get back together again. Whenever they do concerts and I go, he always dedicates the song Na Na Na for me, referring to our rollercoaster kind of relationship.

There was a time when I bought a book talking about relationships. I read an article that says if you're getting bored in a relationship because all you did was cuddle and kiss and everything seemed very perfect, you also need to give space. I realized that the article was talking about me and Harry. The relationship was very perfect that it was already boring. What I did? I didn't really do what the article said. I simply ignored his calls and texts and cut our communication for days. I slept at Alex's house so that I wouldn't be in our house if he comes. At that time, our relationship was in a very perfect state, so he was so angry when I stopped texting or I wouldn't answer his calls and text. I literally made myself disappear to his eyes for days.

When I felt I already missed him already, I came back to my original state. Niall invited me to his birthday and there would be a small party for just us in his house. I attended and found that Harry was very mad at me that he was ignoring me for the whole party. He frequently stayed in the kitchen and drank beer for the whole night. When I thought I needed to patch things up with him, I went in the kitchen. Up to this day I could even remember the conversation.

"Hey, Haz," I said as I enter. He wouldn't meet my eyes and pretended to be oblivious of me. I walked up to him. I knew the right thing to do. He just needed a bit of sweet.

"I miss you," I said, and the next thing I knew he was shouting at me, telling me how selfish I was for thinking of my own feelings. He was pretty upset about what I did to him, and that caused our first break up. It was my entire fault.

I was pretty depressed about it. That happened when we were already in our two years. He totally cut off our communication, and for months he didn't show up. Our relationship wasn't on public yet, so there weren't problems for his publicity. He still remained as the ever single Harry Styles.

Even if we broke up, the other lads and Danielle and Eleanor were still keeping in touch with me. It was Zayn's birthday when we saw each other again. I was so glad I saw him after all those months, and he was staring at me as if I wasn't what he was expecting.

"Hi, Harry," I said. He was leaning on the kitchen door, holding a cup.

He didn't respond. "How are you? It's been how many months, two?"

"Three," he finally spoke and drank his beer. I nodded, and then a moment of silence surpassed.

"I've missed you, you know," I told him. He then looked at me. "And I regret what I did."

He took the last gulp and threw his cup in the trash bin beside him. "I don't," he told me and walked away. He completely ignored me the whole night, and later I found out he got himself a girlfriend, and I cried the whole day because of that.

On one of their concerts, two weeks after Zayn's party, Zayn gave me a VIP ticket, but I didn't take it. Harry was still angry at me, and I would just be upset to see him. But then Eleanor and Danielle insisted, and so I didn't have any choice but to come. We seated in the third row near the stage, so I could see them clearly. As usual, they sounded amazing.

In the middle of the show, there was a part where Harry had his solo. He said it was his own composition. The music started playing, and the lyrics went like this:

Now that you can't have me  
You suddenly want me  
Now that I'm with somebody else  
You tell me you love me  
I slept on your doorstep  
Begging for one chance  
Now that I finally moved on  
You say that you've missed me all along

 

I felt Danielle gripped my hand.

 

Who do you think you are  
Who do you think I am  
You only loved to see me breaking  
You only want me cause I'm taken  
You don't really want my heart  
No, you just like to know you can  
Still be the one who gets it breaking  
You only want me when I'm taken

 

"Umm, Andy, I think we should go. Now," Eleanor and Danielle told me and they were about to stand but I stopped them. I didn't want to. I wanted to hear it.

 

You're messing with my head  
Girl that's what you do best  
Saying there's nothing you won't do  
To get me to say it  
You're impossible to resist  
But I wouldn't bet your heart on it  
It's like I'm finally awake  
And you're just a beautiful mistake

 

He wouldn't leave my eyes. He looked in pain. I could see it in his eyes.

 

Who do you think you are  
Who do you think I am  
You only loved to see me breaking  
You only want me cause I'm taken  
You don't really want my heart  
No, you just like to know you can  
Still be the one who gets it breaking  
You only want me when I'm taken

Thank you for showing me  
Who you are underneath  
No, thank you, I don't need  
Another heartless misery  
You think I'm doing this to make you jealous  
And I know that you hate to hear this  
But this is not about you anymore

 

The tears literally poured.

 

Who do you think you are  
Who do you think I am  
You only loved to see me breaking  
You only want me cause I'm taken  
You don't really want my heart  
No, you just like to know you can  
Still be the one who gets it breaking  
You only want me when I'm taken

Now that you can't have me  
You suddenly want me

 

He finished it, and everybody applauded and most of them gave him a standing ovation. I didn't move. It went straight to the heart. Before he left the stage, he looked at me with pain, and when he finally did, the tears fell.

"Well, umm, at least he said you're beautiful," El told me and tapped my back.

"Beautiful mistake, El," Danielle said and shook her head in frustration. "You don't deserve that song. Sure the melody was perfect, but it wasn't meant for you."

I planned to go home right after the show ended.


	17. Memories (Part 5 - Make-Up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

For days I felt depressed because of that song. I locked myself in my room, and everyone was alarmed. I wouldn't be out in that room unless I heard Louis' voice out my door. I jumped out of my bed and opened the door, and there he was, really standing.

"What are you doing here?" I said plainly and looked around him, hopeful to see Harry. He wasn't with him.

"It's his birthday today," Louis said.

"And?"

"Well, we prepared a small party. You know, for us?"

"And?"

"We're inviting you," he told me. I turned and slowly went to my bed.

"I don't think he wants me there," I said and sat. Louis entered my room.

"Of course he does."

"No, Louis. After what happened in the concert . . ."

"About that, we didn't expect that song. Whenever he had past time, he was just scribbling in a small notebook. I didn't realize it was a song."

"A song for me," I said.

"Well, yeah," he slowly said and scratched his head. I sniffed. "But here's the thing, I'm here to pick you up. Everybody's there already, and you're the only one who's not there, so . . ."

"I'm not sure if he wants to see me," I said.

"Of course he does! He . . . he asked me to pick you," he said. I looked at him. Really?

"I don't believe you," I declared. Louis exhaled.

"You must," he said. "Come on, Andy. We're wasting time here. The fun's starting." I stared at him. I wish Zayn was here to tell me if Louis is telling the truth or not. Zayn was known for just looking in the eye and he'll already know if he's lying or not. In the end, I came with Louis.

Everybody was really there when we arrived. There were many bottles of beers around. When we went inside, I found them all sitting on the carpet in a circle and a bottle in the middle. They were playing Spin the Bottle.

Louis and Niall practically yanked me and let me sit beside Harry. I felt uncomfortable, and so did Harry. Zayn span first. Eleanor informed me that whoever points the bottle must take one shot. Since I would be in legal age in a few months, they let me join in.

At first I didn't have a clue on why the bottle was always pointing at me and Harry. I was having fun with the game. In my memory, the last thing I saw before I passed out was Harry was already drunk and dancing ridiculously around, and everybody was laughing.

The next morning, I found myself in a room and a naked guy beside me. I found out it was Harry, and I had a mini heart attack. I looked at my own body under the blanket and voila, I was also naked. I didn't know how to react. All I did was closed my eyes and prayed it didn't happen. I would be waking up soon. When I open my eyes, I was still there, and Harry was snoring loud.

I was feeling dizzy when I tried to stand. I picked my undies on the ground and took a shirt. I went inside the bathroom as silent as I could and put my clothes. I stared at myself in the mirror.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

Oh, heck. It can't be.

I went out of the bathroom and found Harry still on the same position. I tiptoed across the room, reaching for the door out. The sun wasn't shining. It was still early. Better.

I opened the door and it creaked. I saw Harry stir, but thankfully, he was still sleeping. The least thing I wanted to do is to wake him up. I was ready to get out when the most unexpected thing happened.

"Andy?" Harry startled me with his morning voice. His voice was really different when he wakes up. I closed my eyes and slowly went back inside. Harry was staring at me curiously.

"Uh," I paused and scratched my head, my hair tied in a lazy bun, "good morning?" I said.

"Were you leaving?" he said.

"Er, no," I said. I realized I was still holding the knob, so I closed the door and let it go.

"What are you doing there?" His voice was groggy.

"I . . . I was about to go to the bathroom."

He raised one eyebrow. "The bathroom's there," he said and pointed the bathroom door just behind me. "Were you leaving?"

"Er . . ."

"So, you're leaving me," he said as realization hits.

"Well . . . umm, I'm . . ."

Harry started stretching up. When he realized he was naked, his face gave a what-happened look.

"Did we . . . Did we just . . .?"

"Okay, don't continue anymore," I stopped him. "Well, we were kind of drunk last night. We weren't actually in our proper selves, so . . ."

A very wide grin spread on Harry's face. I knew he was enjoying the situation. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Look, how about if we'll just forget what happened? You know, our minds weren't literally working properly . . ."

"Are you kidding me?" he said and struggled to get out of the bed. He doesn't look sleepy already, but maybe he was still dizzy. "It was my first for how many years," he said as he made stretching.

"EXCUSE ME?" I practically yelled, shocked that I just heard that. He chuckled and finally stood. The sight before me was something I could have lived my entire life without seeing. I immediately covered my eyes. He was all naked!

"How about you pull some trousers first?" I suggested.

"As if you didn't see it yet," he told me and I heard a genuine chuckle.

"You're gross, Harold," I said but couldn't help myself but to laugh a bit. I felt him walking towards me.

"What I'm saying is, I can't forget it. And so will you, for sure."

My eyes widened. I looked at him with anger. "And how-" I turned again, noticing he was still naked. "-are you sure I won't forget it? I don't even know how it happened."

"Well, they practically set-upped us," he said.

"May I just tell you that it's not proper to talk to someone naked?" I informed him. He laughed. "And wait a minute, maybe you're with them. You helped them in this set-up!"

"I didn't," he immediately said. "I was still angry at you."

"Yeah right," I snorted. "Of course you are. You're very angry. See, you even have the time to write a song for me just to make me feel very guilty. Yeah, right."

"Well, it was really true," he said. "I hit the lyrics perfectly."

"Excuse me," I said and looked at him. I didn't care if he was naked. I was getting angry. "But first of all, I didn't know you got yourself a new girlfriend. I don't even know where you picked . . ." I slowly stop as something hit me.

"You have a girlfriend," I said. "And we just had . . ."

"No, she wouldn't mind," he said. WHAT? "And she isn't really my girlfriend, anyway."

I blinked. "What?"

"She was a fan that Louis set me up with. I didn't really like her. We just met and talked for a while, and then she declared herself as my girlfriend. Typical Lou and he started inviting her to everywhere we go, because he saw I was pretty upset about our break-up," he explained.

"So, you're single," I said and raised one eyebrow at Harry, a smirk in my face. "Well, the lyrics aren't perfect now, is it? What's the title? Taken?"

He frowned on my sarcasm. "Anyway, I'm not single now. Based on what happened last night, I'm pretty sure you won't agree we'll just be friends. I mean, I'm your first, and . . ." He was slowly stopping, the grin not leaving his face. I couldn't help but to smile. I poked his ribs.

"Now you're black-mailing me," I said.

"Well not really," he said and then looked at me. "But for the record, after what happened, do you really want me as a friend only?"

"You already tied me up. Do I have any choice?" I said half-heartedly. He smiled and took a step towards me.

"Good morning, babe," he said and kissed my forehead. I smiled and hugged his warm body. He hugged back.

"This is the best birthday gift ever," he declared. I chuckled then pulled off. "Well, um, I think you need to put some trousers now," I said and we both laughed.

After he did, we both went down with me leading. I was in the middle going down when I saw six drank bodies lying on the floor. I stopped on my tracks, and so did Harry. An idea hit me.

"Baby, I think I left my bag in your room. Can you get it for me, please? Or specifically, get the make-up kit inside. Some people needs a make-over."

Harry chuckled and headed back upstairs. After what they did, it was time for a payback.

 

After making their faces our literally coloring books and taking pictures, Harry complained for hunger and so we headed to their kitchen and cook. We couldn't find anything else but hotcakes. I waited for the oil to get hot as he stirs the egg. Soon, we were making shapes out of the hotcakes. I was the one cooking, and Harry was behind me, his both hands not leaving my waist.

"I can't wait to post the pictures on Twitter," Harry said and laughed. I chuckled.

"You're serious you're going to post it? Louis's mouth was open," I said.

"Which makes it better," Harry said. I laughed.

"The whole world is going to crack up. Won't Louis get mad?"

"No," he assured. "Knowing Louis, he might as well like it to be put in the internet," he said.

"Whoa," a voice startled us. Harry and I both looked at the source and saw Louis and Eleanor standing on the kitchen door, staring at us. They looked ridiculous with the make-up Harry put.

"Well, I guess we're already back to normal, hmm?" Eleanor said, eyeing at me, passing me a secret message which I immediately understood. I slipped past Harry's naughty hands and served the cooked hotcakes to them. Eleanor sat on the chair and Louis took a piece. He fingered Harry to go near him. Harry did. Louis wrapped his arms around him and they both walked out of the backyard. As soon as they were gone, Eleanor started asking questions that really bothered me.

Soon everybody woke up. The hotcakes were all served and we started eating and chatting. Yeah, we love multitasking.

I was in the middle of a conversation with Liam when someone knocked in the door. Everybody got curious. We stared at each other.

"I . . . I'll get that," Harry said and went out of the kitchen to open the door.

Everybody was silent until we heard: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAROLD EDWARD MILWARD STYLES!"

"Oh, my God," Louis said.

"What is she doing here? You made her come?" Danielle said, annoyed.

"No!" Louis answered.

"Wait. Who's who?" I asked.

"It's Lauren. The crazy fan Louis set upped with Harry," Zayn answered and took a bite on his pancake like it was no big deal.

"Wait, guys. I have an idea," I said and stood.

"Don't be too mean, okay?" Liam said. I chuckled.

"Don't eat her," Niall added. I laughed and went out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Baby, who is . . ." I stopped as I walked towards Harry. I took a look at Lauren. In fairness, she had looks. "Oh, you have a visitor," I said and hugged Harry's arm.

"Haz, who is . . . Oh my gosh. She's wearing your shirt!" she squealed and pointed at what I was wearing. True enough, I was really wearing his shirt. Harry and I looked at each other. I smiled and turned to Harry.

"Uh, I guess I am," I said. "Excuse me but, who are you again?"

"Who are you and what are you doing in Harry's house!? And why are you wearing Harry's shirt!? And why are you hugging him!?"

"I'm Andy and I slept here," I said. "I didn't pack clothes because I slept here unexpectedly, and so I wore Harry's shirt. And I'm hugging him because I have the right. I'm his girlf-"

"I'm his girlfriend, bitch!" she squealed.

"Lauren!" Harry warned. I rubbed his arms to calm him.

"That's a strong word to use, sweetie," I informed her. "And for your information, dear, I'm his wife," I said with a sweet voice and showed her my ring.

"That's not true! Harry's not married," Lauren said. "It can't possibly be. Right Harry?"

"Actually, Lauren, I am," Harry said and showed his own ring, common to mine. We both stared at each other for a second and I glanced at the balloon Lauren was holding.

"As far as I know, Harry's birthday was yesterday. I think you've mistaken your "boyfriend" who happens to be my husband's birthday, sweetie."

Lauren was already red, maybe in anger or embarrassment. "Don't call me sweetie!" was all she said.

"Okay, sure," I shrugged and sighed. "So, will you excuse us? We're actually having a very nice breakfast when you interrupted."

"Lauren, it's better if you'll just leave," Harry said.

"But Harry, I thought we have something special!" Lauren said.

"Actually, you do have something special," I said. "Harry always has a special thing for the fans." I paused and looked at her. "If you're a fan. Well, I guess not. You don't even know when his birthday is. Oh, and did I mention? His name is Harry. Just Harry. From where that Harold came from, it's plainly stupid."

Lauren was about to say something but Harry interrupted him. "Lauren, just leave. My wife has a bad temper," he said. I smiled by hearing the wife. Lauren left the flat with her eyes wide shock and mouth hanging open. As Harry closed the door, I couldn't help but to laugh.

"You're one naughty girl," Harry said, smiling.

"I disagree," I said and pouted. "Now come on, the hotcakes are getting cold."

"Or Niall ate them all!" Harry said and we both laughed.

After that, we never fought anymore. All of the next problems and trials were solved. We made it through. But now in this case, I felt there won't be solutions anymore. Because one of us already gave up.

I gave up.


	18. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

I didn't exactly know what happened, but the next thing I remembered was my whole body hurts so badly. I found myself waking up lying on the sands without anything to cover me for the whole night. But I think waking up was not the proper word. Staying up all night is. I didn't sleep a wink. Staying outside without any blanket or comforter was a very difficult thing to do. I was literally freezing to death. Yep. I did that just to get away from that goddarn house.

From him.

As I stood, the only thing that was on my mind was to get a proper sleep in a proper bed. From where I stayed up all night, I was glad I remember my way back to the house. The sun was starting to show, but the surroundings were still silent and it was very cold. As I reached the house, I couldn't help but to feel sad. From the outside, it looked beautiful and peaceful. I couldn't believe it brought me bad memories. I slowly went up on the porch steps, and every step made a creaking sound. I stood awkwardly at the door, having second thoughts if I was really going in.

I tried to imagine what they were doing. Were they in the kitchen? Were they still sleeping? Were they watching movies? I prefer sleeping. Explaining wasn't on my top priorities at the moment.

It was the first time that I heard the whole house so silent. Maybe they were really still sleeping. I sighed in relief. All I needed to do was hit the shower as silent as possible, and then get my decent sleep.

I opened the door and the sight before me was something I wasn't expecting. Danielle's head was leaning on Liam's shoulder; Eleanor was sitting at the edge of the couch with Louis' arm wrapped around her neck. Zayn was on a separate cushion chair, and Niall was leaning on the wall. All of them were staring at something blankly, drowned from their own thoughts. Everybody looked so tired and haggard, as if they didn't get their sleep last night.

When they saw me, they all practically jumped out of the couch and reached me.

"Oh, my God, Andy! Where have you been?" Danielle told me. They all started surrounding me, expecting for an answer. I scratched my eyes and think of an answer.

"I . . ."

"Where did you sleep?" Niall's loud voice startled me. He sounded so concerned. He looked really tired based on his large eye bugs.

"In the . . ."

"Are you okay?" Louis questioned.

"Louis Tomlinson! Of course she isn't. They just broke up," I heard Eleanor as she dragged Louis away from me. I sighed. Of course they knew already. I glanced around and noticed he wasn't anywhere. But I didn't care. At the moment, I didn't care about him. Maybe staying out in cold without any comforters made a good effect on me. All the pain was temporarily gone. I found myself thinking of doing that regularly, since I thought I would need it for the rest of my life.

I stood there, unmoving as they were all waiting for my response. I felt restless. I thought I would be passing out anytime.

"Guys, I'm fine," I finally spoke. I noticed my voice was rough. Another effect of staying up all night outside.

"Are you hungry? Did you eat?" Liam asked.

I shook my head. "I just need to rest. Don't worry about me too much." I paused. "Hey, umm, Niall, do you-"

Just then, the door swung open. "I couldn't find . . ." I remained on my position. "Andy," I heard him say my name. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Everybody's eyes were on me. I slowly walked forward and they gave way. I paused by at Niall and tapped him in the shoulder. "Do you mind?" I told him. I hope he got the message.

He looked at Harry, and then to me again. "Of course not," he said. "I'll just pack my things and share room with Zayn." I looked at Zayn, and he nodded immediately. I tried to force a smile, but at that time, I just couldn't.

"Thanks," was all that came out of my mouth. I could feel all their eyes on me as I make my way up the stairs.

I've started packing my clothes back into my bag, readying myself to move out of the room. The least thing I wanted to do was to stay in the same room and sleep beside him.

If he wouldn't move out and sneak. . . 

Nevertheless, I didn't care anymore.

I picked the last shirt and put it in my bag. The only clothes left in the closet was a white shirt and the violet Jack Wills jacket, both were Harry's. I picked it and stared at it. I would miss using both, and tears started streaming again. It sounded weird because I wasn't feeling anything, but the tears all came back. I finally stood, put both the garments on the bed and was about to turn the knob when I felt a force opened the door. I didn't exactly look at him, but I could see it was Harry. I couldn't bear looking at him that time. It would just hurt.

We stayed in our position for a few seconds. Finally, when I had the guts, I said: "Excuse me." Without looking at him.

He didn't speak immediately. I could feel he was staring at me. "Andy, you don't have to do this."

"Just . . . please," I sighed. I felt weak and tired, and the least thing I want to do is to talk to him. Finally after a few seconds, he gave way. I headed to Niall's room. I opened the door and found Niall just finished packing his clothes.

"Hey, SG. So, this is my room. The view from here is not that great, so, umm, anyway, it's all yours."

I went to the foot of the bed and put my luggage. I noticed him staring at me as I did. I looked at him and immediately met his eyes.

"SG, you'll survive. It's painful, but I know you will," he told me and tapped my back. I looked down, preventing myself from crying. I sighed hard, and I realized I couldn't stop it. I hold my eyes with my hands, and that was when Niall pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back so tight, and it just all went out. I started crying into Niall's shoulder, and he started caressing my back. It felt so good to let it all out. I was glad Niall was here with me at the moment. I couldn't think of anyone else who could comfort me at my distress. He was just silent, not asking questions.

"It hurts, Niall. It does," I breathed within my chokes. He constantly tapped my back. "He . . . he just left me. He . . ."

"Shh," Niall shushed, and I heard his voice cracked.

We were standing on the room for a full minute, and all I could hear were my sobs and the waves coming from outside. When I found it uncomfortable for him already, I pulled away and started wiping my tears away.

"I'm sorry," I said and sniffed. I scrunched my nose and smiled. "I'm sorry."

Niall kept staring at me with pity. It was as if he wanted to cry too.

"So, you can . . . you can go now. I'm . . . fine," I said.

"I can stay for a while, SG," he offered.

"No," I said and sighed. "I heard they're going out. Go. Join them."

"I can't. I can't leave you like this," he said and wiped the tears from the corner of my left eye. "I don't want to see you like this, SG. You know it's breaking me."

"I'm fine, Nialler," I said and showed him a fake smile.

"You know I know you're lying, right?" he said.

"I know, but I think I need to say it," I said and sigh. "You can go. I, I want to be alone for a while. I need some time . . . to think," I said. He stared at me for a few more seconds, and then finally he sighed and nodded.

"Just call me if you need anything, okay? Not anybody else. Me. Okay? Do you understand?" he said.

"You'll always be my first option," I said. He nodded, but he still seemed not okay about leaving me. I sighed.

"Niall, you can go. I . . . I won't do anything reckless."

"Promise? Because I seriously doubt that."

"Yes, Niall. I promise. I promise I won't do anything reckless."

"How will I know?"

"Oh my God," I facepalmed. "You won't just give up, won't you?" I sighed. "I can handle myself, okay? I'm not a baby anymore. I don't need someone to look after me, and I'm sure you're not that someone. Between the two of us, I positively think you're the one who needs to be looked after."

"Why can't you just let me stay here with you? Because I'm really worried. I promise I won't bother you. I'll just stay here, and maybe I'll use your shuffle and hear music with earphones. Just let me stay."

"Niall, do you love me?" I asked.

"Why do you even ask that?" he said.

"Then if you do will you please give me time alone? You're not actually helping," I blurted out even before I stopped myself. A hurt expression was pasted on Niall's face.

"Oh my God, Niall, I'm sorry," I said, and before I could even stop, I started crying like a baby. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be stubborn. I know it's already hard for you." He paused. "Fine. I'll go. I trust you."

He pulled off and wiped my tears. "I hate seeing you like this. We all do. Be better soon, okay?" he said. I smiled at the thought of him concerned for me. I was truly grateful to have him around.

I nodded, not leaving any promise. After this nightmare, I just don't know how to be okay.

 

I slept for the whole day, glad that even just for a few hours, I was at peace. When I woke up, I immediately thought of getting a shower, so I did. It was already afternoon, and I could hear noises down the stairs.

After putting on some clothes, I stared at myself in the mirror. I still had those black circles around my eyes and very puffy eyes. I couldn't hide them anymore. I thought of staying in the room for the rest of the day, but then boredom stroke. I couldn't lock myself in the room all day. Besides, my stomach was already complaining. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. I went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. In there I found everybody, eating pizza that seemed just bought.

"Hey," Zayn said who first noticed me. "You're awake."

"Come join in. Niall hadn't eaten everything yet," Liam said.

"Yeah, join," Louis added.

I didn't speak but I sat beside El and Zayn and took a pizza. Everybody was silent, which made things awkward. I could see Harry in my peripheral vision, staring at his plate absent-mindedly.

Snap out of it! I told myself angrily.

I sighed and focused on my pizza. Louis and Liam was in a mid of a conversation and I was listening to them when a familiar ringtone rang. Nobody moved. Everybody looked at him, including me.

"Mate, your phone is ringing," Niall said, nudging Harry. Harry, who seemed as if snapped out of a trance, picked his phone out of his pocket.

"It's mum," he said and excused himself. He walked and stopped by the kitchen door, and there he leaned as he talked to his mum. I tried to get my attention away from him and started listening to Liam and Louis' conversation again.

"Erm," Harry interrupted. I wasn't looking at him, but I knew he was looking at me. "Mum wants to talk to you," he said and held out his phone. I stared at it, thinking twice on getting it. I sighed in relief when Zayn took it and handed it to me. I smiled at him and stood. I leaned onto the kitchen sink and everyone went quiet as they looked at me.

"Hello? Andy?" I heard Anne's voice.

"Anne, it's me. Hi," I said, trying to sound cheery.

"So how's the vacation going on, hmm? Are you enjoying it?" she asked, and I could hear an expectation in her voice. I paused and looked at them. I met Harry's eyes but immediately looked away.

"Of course we do. We're really having fun," I answered, and I could hear Louis gulped loud.

"That's good to hear. How about Harry? Is he taking care of you? Is he behaving well?" she asked. That time I didn't know what to answer. I met Harry's eyes again, who was staring at me intently. His eyes were killing me. This time, I didn't look away.

"Of course he is. He's always taking care of me." I paused and I realized my voice fainted. I coughed and regained my voice. "He's behaving well. Of course he will. I'm here looking out for him, just like what you said I would," I said and let out a fake chuckle. Anne laughed on the other line.

"Good, good. I hope you're enjoying yourself, huh? Can you hand the phone to Harry now, please, darling?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye," I said. "See you soon."

I handed back the phone to Zayn and he handed it to Harry. The call lapsed a few seconds after the phone was given to him. When it ended, silence passed by in the house. Nobody talked for a few moments. Finally, Niall broke the silence by his loud burp and apologized right after. Everybody groaned.

That night, since it was our last, they decided to have a bonfire near the shore. Louis and Zayn drove a few kilometers and found a few woods while Liam, Danielle and Niall bought marshmallows to roast. And of course, the beer won't be absent.

The night was young, and the lads started singing as Niall played the guitar. It was a lovely evening. Soon they started asking me to sing too. Apparently, they've heard me sing and they also knew I know how to play a guitar a bit. I gave in and started thinking of a song, but it seemed that one song was the only thing on my mind.

Niall handed me the guitar and I took it. I started positioning my fingers, and then I started. The introduction was a bit long and a bit hard to do, and even if I hadn't played guitar since like ages, I was glad I could still remember it.

"This is an English song but is composed by a Filipino singer," I informed them and cleared my throat.

 

Somebody told me you were leaving  
I didn't know  
Somebody told me you're unhappy   
But it doesn't show   
Somebody told me that you don't want me no more   
So you're walking out the door 

 

Nobody told me you've been crying   
Every night   
Nobody told me you'd been dying  
But didn't want to fight   
Nobody told me that you fell out of love from me   
So I'm setting you free 

 

Let me be the one to break it up   
So you won't have to make excuses   
We don't need to find a set up where   
Someone wins and someone loses   
We just have to say our love was true   
But has now become a lie   
So I'm telling you I love you one last time   
And goodbye 

 

Somebody told me you still loved me   
Don't know why   
Nobody told me that you only   
Needed time to fly   
Somebody told me that you want to come back when   
Our love is real again 

 

Let me be the one to break it up   
So you won't have to make excuses   
We don't need to find a set up where   
Someone wins and someone loses   
We just have to say our love was true   
But has now become a lie   
So I'm telling you I love you one last time   
And goodbye 

 

Just turn around and walk away   
You don't have to live like this   
But if you love me still then stay  
Don't keep me waiting for that final kiss   
We can work together through this test   
Or we can work through it apart   
I just need to get this off my chest   
That you will always have my heart 

 

Let me be the one to break it up   
So you won't have to make excuses   
We don't need to find a set up where   
Someone wins and someone loses   
We just have to say our love was true   
But has now become a lie   
So I'm telling you I love you one last time   
And goodbye 

 

I hit the last note, and all I could hear was silence before they started clapping.

"More!" Niall teased and soon everybody started chanting "more". I smiled and started strumming again.

 

I can still remember yesterday  
We were so in love in a special way  
And knowing that your love  
Made me feel... Oh... So right

But now I feel lost  
Don't know what to do  
Each and every day I think of you  
Holdin' back the tears  
I'm trying with all my might 

Because you've gone and left me   
Standin' all alone  
And I know I've got to face   
Tomorrow on my own  
But baby

Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you...   
I hope that you're listenin'  
'Coz it's true, baby...   
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will doohh... yeah...   
So before I let you go  
I want to say I love you... 

I wish that it could be   
Just like before  
I know I could've given you   
So much more  
Even though you know  
I've given you all my love

I miss your smile, I miss your kiss  
Each and everyday I reminisce  
'Coz baby it's you   
That I'm always dreamin' of

Because you've gone and left me   
Standin' all alone  
And I know I've got to face   
Tomorrow on my own  
But baby

Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you...   
I hope that you're listenin'  
'Coz it's true, baby...   
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will doohh... yeah...   
So before I let you go  
I want to say

Cause letting love go is never easy  
But I love you so  
That's why I set you free  
I know someday, somehow  
I'll find a way   
To leave it all behind me  
Guess it wasn't meant to be my baby

Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you  
I hope that you're listenin'  
'Coz it's true, baby  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do  
So before I let you go  
I want to say...   
So before I let you go  
I want to say...  
I love you...

"Is it me, or the song just really hit the spot?" Louis said before El gave him a warning look. I faked a smile as I put aside the guitar.

"That's a very nice song," El complimented.

"And a beautiful voice too," Zayn added.

I smiled with the compliments. Since the night was still young, we had a few conversations. They all started reminiscing every happy moment together, all those mischievous things we did. Bringing them all back to my thought was pretty hard, since I realized it wouldn't happen again. I realized that that would be our last vacation and probably the last time I have with them.

"And then, and then . . ." Louis couldn't continue because he was cracking up hard. "Andy pretended to be pregnant and about to bear a child, just to get over the policeman that caught Harry." And they all laughed very hard. I remembered that, and it didn't make me smile. It was making me cry. The only one who wasn't laughing was me and Harry. There was a grin playing on his lips, but he sure looked uncomfortable remembering those.

"And Lauren," Zayn reminded as he opened another bottle. Everybody started cracking up.

"I remember her! The one I set Harry up with just to overcome the break-up with Andy!" Louis said too loud. Everybody's laughter eventually died out. I kept on looking down. I didn't want to meet their eyes.

"I'm sorry," Louis immediately apologized.

Even if I wanted to show them that it was okay, that I didn't mind, I just can't do it. The good memories were just too painful to remember, realizing there wouldn't be any after the vacation. I stood up without meeting someone's eyes.

"I think I'm going to bed now," I said silently and walked to the house. I could feel their eyes on me, and so I tried to walk faster. When I knew they couldn't see me anymore, I sighed and started sobbing as I head to the room. I sat at the edge of the bed, unaware of the things around me. It hurts so much, and I don't think I can do this any longer.

To my surprise, the door swung open. I couldn't recognize the figure standing, but I knew it was Harry. I was about to snap at him entering my room when I realized I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I was in 'our' room. I mentally slapped myself. Stupid girl.

I rubbed my eyes and stood. I felt chills at my back when I realized he was walking towards me. Before he could even reach me, I started making my way out.

"Andy can we talk?"

"No," I answered plainly.

"Andy, please. I'm sorry." That simple word made me stop from my tracks. I didn't look back at him, but I stopped. I seriously wanted to get out, but it seemed that my feet had its own minds and just stop.

"I'm sorry Andy. I'm sorry that I'm hurting you right now," he said. "I never wanted to. You know that, but I think this is really for the best."

WHAT?

"How can it be for the best when it hurts so much?" I said, my voice soft.

"I . . . I don't know. But I'm sure it is. It has to be."

"No, Harry!" I cried and turned myself to look at him. "It's not for the best! Why does it need to end? I don't understand it. How? What happened? Did I do something wrong? Did you find me less attractive? God, Harry, speak, tell me, is there someone else?!"

"There's no one else," he said.

"Then tell me what it is, because I cannot completely understand!"

"Please don't blame yourself. It's not you, it's me. You didn't do anything wrong, and I never find you less attractive. It's just that . . . I . . ."

What, Harry? Tell me!"

"I don't know!" he shouted and sat at the edge of the bed where I sat a while ago. He threw his head down to his hands and buried it. He was looking so confused and I almost want to comfort him, but the anger inside me was boiling.

"Damn it, Harold," I said. "You don't know?! Well think of any, because I know I don't deserve this!"

"Yes, you don't. You don't deserve this."

"Then tell me what the hell is wrong?! And don't try to tell me that you don't know. Make something up!"

Harry didn't respond. He was shaking his head furiously.

"Why can't we just be together again?" I blurts, my emotions taking over me. I ran towards him and made him stand from his position. I cupped his face and made him look at me. I knew I look very unattractive at that time, but I didn't care. I need him to see me. I need him to see how I'll be miserable without him. I need him to love me again.

"Let's forget this never happened," I started, noting the fact that I sounded so miserable and desperate. I didn't think of masking it though. I really need to sound desperate. In some way, I thought it would give an effect.

I'll forget it. I'll forget everything. We can go back to normal. I promise you, I'll be a better girlfriend. We'll never fight. I won't be too strict on you anymore. Just . . . just please, Harry. Come back to me? Love me again? Please?" I cupped his hand and pressed my lips against his hard. It took me seconds to realize he wasn't doing anything. I slowly pulled off and took steps away from him.

"I love you, Harry, and you're killing me. I would give up anything for you." I paused and sighed deep. I furiously wipe those stupid tears that are rolling down and stared hard on him. "I pity you Harold, because you don't know what you just lost. You lost the chance of being loved more than you could ever feel in your entire life."

I whirled around, readying myself to leave, but his voice stopped me again, and this time, what he said made me want to punch him.

"I love you."

I chuckled bitterly. I look back at him who was staring at me, his eyes already sore from crying. "Surprise, Styles. Because I don't. I don't anymore. Don't tell me I'm lying, okay? Just think that it is easy for me as it was easy for you to break my heart." I paused. "Oh, and one last thing? I overheard your conversation with Louis the day before. Yes, I knew all along, but I guess I was just really stupid to act naïve and let myself believe that there's still a chance that you'll love me again. But I guess I'm wrong. Goodbye Harry. Thanks for the adventure."

I turned my back at him. That was it. It was officially over.


	19. Goodbye Malibu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

"Hey, Andy. Love, wake up," I could hear someone whispering to me as I was gently shook. I scrunched my nose and struggled to look at the person. It was Zayn and he was sitting on my bed. I slowly sat on my bed and scratched my eyes and head.

"What time is it?" I asked and let out a yawn.

"It's eight o'clock. And our flight is at eleven," he said. "I didn't want to wake you up, but we need to go now. I find you're already packed?" he said and looked at my luggage. I let out another yawn.

"Okay. Give me five minutes and I'll go down," I said and stood up. He did, too.

"Umm, hey, Ands? About what happened last night . . . Erm, we're sorry," he said.

I stopped for a second, and then I smiled. Surprisingly, it wasn't forced. "That's okay. Let's just forget it," I said and headed to the bathroom, hoping not to hear anything from him anymore. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized I was in a total mess. My hair was all around and my eye bugs were as big as ever. I immediately found solution to that. I washed my face and arranged my hair in a messy bun. After wiping my face, the eye bugs were smaller but were still there. It still looked like I cried last night.

I sighed and went out. The room was empty. Zayn already took my bag downstairs. I realized I was the only one who just woke up, because I could hear everybody downstairs. I picked my phone in the nightstand and checked the whole room again. Contented, I followed Zayn down and found he and Liam just put all the luggages and trunks in the limo waiting for us. I approached the limo and went in. I was glad that they saved me a vacant seat at the end. They knew how I could get dizzy easily. I was also relieved that Harry was on the other opposite side across me. With that, I couldn't see him, making me feel better.

For the whole trip, the limo was silent. I was leaning on the window glass, looking outside, unaware of everything that was happening inside. My mind was flying somewhere else, and I couldn't specifically determine what I had been thinking.

Finally, we arrived at the airport. Before going out of the limo, El handed me her Ray Ban aviator shades.

"With those sore eyes, I think you'll need it. We don't want to cause much attention, do we?" she told me. I took the glasses without speaking. We went down as the guards started making a way for us going inside. We all stayed in the VIP waiting area for a few minutes before announcing that the private jet just arrived. We aboard it as invisible as we can, and the minute I sat on the chair, I passed out.

 

I woke up because of hearing a sudden loud snore right on my neck. I found myself lying on someone's chest. My eyes suddenly widened as realization hits me. I slowly lifted my head up, trying not to wake up Harry. I scratched my eyes and looked at him. He was fast-asleep, snoring loud. I couldn't help staring at his sleeping face, but the minute I realized what I was doing, I immediately took my eyes off from him. How he got beside me, I didn't have a clue. What I was sure of was he didn't sit beside me. Someone transferred him.

And I was very sure it was Louis.

Grunting, I stood, feeling a bit dizzy, and headed to where Eleanor and Louis were sitting. El was fast-asleep; her head resting on his shoulder, and Louis was watching a movie. He immediately looked up to me when he saw me.

"What's up?" he said casually. I frowned at him.

"You think that's funny?" I grunted.

"What?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes, hating his dumb act.

"You, transferring Harry beside me. You think that's funny, huh? That's not funny, Lou," I said and punched his shoulders. He groaned silently.

"Excuse me, but first, I don't find it funny. Second, I didn't transfer him. He himself went beside you. And third . . . well, that's all."

I paused for a second, processing what he said. Harry sat beside me? Now that was too ironic to hear. I sighed and crossed my arms, standing superiorly. "I don't believe you."

"You don't?" he said and raised an eyebrow. "Ask the boys and Dan." He pointed the five sleeping souls. I closed my eyes hard and faced Louis again. He was making a face, and I was annoyed so I stomped past away from him. I tried finding another seat to sit, but all were already occupied. I didn't have a choice but to go back to my own seat, and tried to ignore that the man who broke me was sleeping soundly beside me.

Since I thought sleep won't visit me anymore, I tried to watch a movie, but then realizing I was slowly passing out again . . .

 

After landing, I didn't go dine with the rest anymore. I went straight home. It would be awkward if I'll go eat dinner with them and realizing it would be the last time. It would be painful to think.

For days, I tried to be preoccupied. And then I just started thinking of home. I started missing my friends and family more. Sure I did every time, but at that time, I really felt I needed them. I cried silently at night as I lie on my bed. I admit I still didn't get over of what happened on that vacation. I called my friends, particularly Erica. Talking to one of them always make me comfortable, and when I heard her voice, I couldn't help myself but to cry and let it all out. I knew she was the one who will always listen, so I could say I made a good choice of calling her.

She was bugged by my chokes and sniffles.

"Anong nangyari? Hala, magsalita ka," she told me. (What happened? Hey, tell me.)

"Wala na kami. H . . . hi . . . hindi na niya . . . hindi na niya ako mahal," I choked and covered my mouth as I realized I was making quite a loud sound. Everybody was already asleep, and the least thing I wanted to do was to wake everyone in the house and started questioning me what happened. Aunt Eloisa knew about my relationship with Harry, and she liked him so much for me. I know she will be devastated about the news that we broke up, so I didn't tell her what exactly happened in the vacation. When I went home coming from that vacation, she started questioning me about how it went, and I answered her with all lies. I told her I had fun, which was totally the opposite. (We're not together anymore. He . . . He doesn't love me anymore.)

"Hala. Ano?" Erica said with an alarm tone. (Huh? What?) "Bakit? Anong nangyari?" (Why? What happened?)

I scrunched up my nose and sniffed. "Yun eh. Nawala nalang bigla. Wala ngang explanation or dahilan eh. Basta nawala na lang." (It happened. It just disappears. There wasn't any explanation or reasons. It was just gone.)

There was a long pause from the other line.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you serious you're going to ask that question?"

"Okay. Sorry. So, what happened? Tell me."

"I can't . . . I can't tell right now. It's too heavy. But I promise I'll tell you soon."

"Hala naman!" Erica groaned. "Tell me now!" (Oh come on!)

"Soon, okay? I'll call you later. I miss you. Tell the others I miss them too, okay? Love you," I said and cut the line. I knew Erica won't stop until she'll hear it, but I really couldn't open everything at the moment. The first thing that entered my mind was calling my mom. As I scroll down to find her number on my contacts, a decision was circling on my mind, and when I heard her voice, the decision was at its final state.

"Mum, I'm going home."


	20. At Present (Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's

"I'm sorry," is all that goes out from my mouth. Seeing her crying tears me up inside. I couldn't bear looking at her like that. The least thing I can do is to give her comfort. And I did as I pull her close to me and hug her tight like I never want to let her go. Unexpectedly, she hugs me tight too. Oh God, if we could just stay like this forever, everything would be better.

"I'm sorry," I repeat. But I know even if I continuously say it, it won't cover up the pain in her. She pulls off and starts wiping her tears. "No. Don't worry," she says and sniff as she constantly wipes her tears. "No need to feel guilty, okay? My tears don't blame you. Those are just the words my heart uses to explain when even my smiles can't cover up my pain."

Okay. Let's pretend that doesn't hurt. Oh, heck. Who am I kidding? Of course it does. She's hurt. Very. I felt my heart crumpling. Literally.

I don't speak and continue staring at her. She sniffs again. "I'm sorry. Your shirt." She motions her eyes on my shoulder, "it got wet," she apologizes and started wiping my clothes, trying to get of the smudge she made. I immediately hold her hand and grip it, still staring at her.

She was taken by surprise. She stares at my hand holding hers, and then she looks at me. She immediately took her eyes off and takes back her hand. She stands up, shrugs and rubs both of her arms as if nothing happened.

"It's getting really cold," she squeaked as she bounces up and down. She looks down at me who is staring at her in awe. I find my jaw hanging but immediately catch myself and close it. Obviously, I made myself look stupid.

"Let's go?" she asks, trying to be oblivious of the look I just gave her.

I didn't respond for a second. I keep on staring at her and on what just happened this night. She's staring back at me, waiting for my response. When I realized I was awkwardly looking up to her, I stood.

"Let's go?" she repeats. I nod, slapping myself mentally. We both started walking.

We didn't talk in our way. The silence is killing me. I want to talk to her about us, but she isn't cooperating. Maybe I really hurt her so bad that after two years, the scar is still there, and she is still in pain. I salute her, because she still can release a smile, but I know deep inside, she's hurt.

We reach the house and enter as quiet as we could. We both go up with her leading. We both stop by her room door, and we stare at each other for quite a long time.

She opened the door half-open but doesn't go inside yet. She smile and sigh. She looks down and constantly shifts her weight, looking as if she is waiting for something. Finally, she looks up to me and her tight hug takes me by surprise. I immediately feel her warm body against my chest, and as realization hits me, I don't waste another second and pulls her waist close to mine, not making even a centimeter apart.

She starts caressing my curls, the thing she always does to me whenever we share a hug. I still love it when she does that to me, and I realize I miss it. No, scratch that. I miss everything about her.

I could feel her arms slowly releasing from my neck. "Please no," I beg, and I heard her chuckle.

"Haz," she whispers to my ear, and I feel her breath in my neck. She chuckles again, maybe because I sound like I child begging. But I don't care. Sounding desperate or not, I am not letting go. "Haz. Harry, put me down," she says, still chuckling. I realize I'm carrying her off her feet already, but I still don't want to let go. I never want to let go.

"The others are waking, Haz. We're causing noise. Put me down," she orders. I notice myself chuckling with her. I start moving my hands to her ticklish part of her body, and she started squirming, laughing as silent as she could.

"Harry!" she shouted-whisper in my ear. "Harry Edward, stop it!" To her relief, I did. She punches my shoulders playfully and continues laughing as if she was still being tickled. I fake a hurt face and groan.

"You jerk," she says playfully. Her laugh was eventually dying as she stares at me and then all that's left is a wry smile. She sighs deep and stares at my clothes, and then slowly touches my chest where my heart is. We stay like that for a few seconds.

"That's always been yours," I inform her. Her big brown eyes look at me, and her smile officially goes away. I frown, but I don't regret that I said it. Because it's true. She's looking expressionless and again, sad.

"But once lost," she whispers and looks down. She clutches my clothes hard and then softly releases it. She sighs and finally looks back to me.

"Goodnight, Harry," she says and steps back until she's inside the room, and I could see her face slowly being covered up by the door and finally shut it. I sigh and leans my forehead against it. I could hear her. I could feel she's leaning on her door on the other side, and I could hear her crying again. I want to knock, to hold her in my arms again, but a part of me couldn't. A tear fell from my eye because I'm literally breaking. I let it go down and wipe it. I sigh and slowly head back to my room.

I turn the knob, ready to enter, when I hear Andy's door creaked open. I turn and saw her standing, tears streaming down her face.

"Andy . . ." She ran towards me and the next thing I know, her lips are crashing against mine. I tense up in surprise, not expecting the warm feeling of Andy's lips. Even before I reach out my hand to touch her cheeks to pull her lips closer to me, she pulls out. Her cheeks are flushing.

"I . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"You are?" I ask.

"Are you?" she counters.

"No," I answer almost immediately. Even before she speaks again, my hand falls onto her waist and I pull her so close, making sure there's no gap between us. I hear her gulp as I lean in.

Finally, our lips meet once again. My hands stay on her waist, supporting her as our lips move slowly together. The kiss holds emotions. My tongue runs over her bottom lip asking for permission. Teasing me, she keeps it close. I pull off and frown. A cheeky grin is spreading across her lips.

Surprising me, she grabs my face between her hands and slams her lips together. I tried one more time as my tongue runs over her bottom lip, and this time she finally opens her mouth, giving me a full entrance.

My hands run up and down her sides as we kiss. With our tongues tangled together, she tugs on my curls. She wraps her legs around mine.

Making this emotions control me, I carry her, still locking my lips with her, into her room. I pull away for a second, resting my forehead against hers. We are both breathing hard, our chests rising and falling together at an unimaginable speed.

Letting her hand drop to my stomach, she runs her fingers over my abs.

"Are you sure about this?" I manage to say, my voice a mere whisper. I don't want to do something with her that'll make her regret the next morning.

"No," she answers. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Shut up," she says and surprising me once again, she slams her lips against mine harder. I never interrupt again. That's the least thing I'll do even if it costs me dear life.


	21. At Present (Andy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

Sleep officially abandoned me, so now I am sitting on a grandma chair outside my balcony, staring at the dark sky that would be bright in a few hours. My body was curled, and a thick comfortable is wrapped around my body. I've been feeling so cold, but I want to see the first sunlight. The last time I checked the time, it was already three in the morning, exactly an hour passed after . . . it happened.

There's just only one thing that's on my mind after what happened last night: It's wrong. Everything was wrong. It was all a huge mistake.

I let my emotions take control of me, thus bringing me into this situation.

My mind is battling if whether I'll be glad it happened or regrets it. As far as I could remember, Harry asked me if I was sure about it, and my deprived self ignored it. Stupid, that is what's inside my head right now. I was so stupid.

As to my answer, I couldn't honestly tell. Hearing my heart, I loved it. I loved it so much. It made me hate myself because I must not do it, but the other feeling prevails. It's priceless. I finally did what I deprived myself of for two years. I felt a sudden bliss.

Opposite of what the heart says, my brain is slapping me mentally. My brain makes each smile creeping on my face almost immediately, as it is constantly reminding me of those two years of struggle. Of how Harry brought me to that.

Speaking of Harry, I could hear his loud snore inside my room. I craned my neck over and find his naked, sleeping figure lying on my bed. I immediately look away and closed my eyes. I still can't believe it really happened. Maybe it surprised him that I gave up really easy.

Believe it or believe it, it surprised me too.

I couldn't help myself but to tear up just by remembering everything. I felt the scar was reopened. I don't know if going back here is a good idea, but what I'm feeling inside is surely expected. I don't even know why I come back to the place where everything happened when I know I'm going to be hurt. All I know is that it's been two years since what happened, and I thought I've finally moved on, but I've realized I'm really wrong after what happened a while ago. I know to myself I must not be hurt or fazed, but I'm wrong. He still affects me badly.

And I hate it.

I hate everything. I hate how this night turned out. I hate him, and most of all, I hate myself.

I hate is heart. I wanted to rip it off his chest. If possible, I wanted to blame everything on it. It's its fault why everything happened, anyway. It's its fault why I am feeling this kind of pain. It's its fault why the guy who once became my life, who once I built my world around, wasn't mine now. It's its fault why I'm empty when I know I shouldn't be. I deserve happiness, and I'm not feeling it because of that stupid heart of his.

The words that came out from his mouth next killed me.

"It's always been yours . . ."

Why does he still need to say that? After two years of pain, why do I need to hear it from him just now? I know from the start when I agreed on going with them here it will be awkward and complicated, but I didn't expect he's making it worst. After our stroll, I wished that after I had my stupid nightmare, I stayed in here and just resisted the ugly feeling that I'm having, but no. I knocked to his room, and here's the result. I am sitting here, feeling very depressed again.

Oh Harry, why can't you just let me be? You're the one who broke my heart; you're the reason why my world fell apart. You're the one who made me cry. Yet you still affect me so bad. You chose this. After two long years, why do you still need to make me feel this? How, with just the simple things you're doing, can affect me so hard? How can you manage to hurt me so damn bad?

I looked over my old scrapbook which I was holding since I went out of the room. Of all of the things that I have, I valued this scrapbook the most. It was the only thing that reminds me that everything really happened, that it wasn't all just a dream. Imagining that I would lose the scrapbook will mean I lose everything.

Shaking off that thought, I opened it, flipped the pages, and then I smiled, seeing those funny pictures that we took. And then I felt a constant sadness because it was reminding me again that everything didn't work out.

I continued flipping as everything comes back again. Seeing both of us looking so happy makes me cry and at the same time smile. I look at this one particular picture we took when we were at my debut. We were both having the widest smile ever, and we both looked so in love. I constantly stare at Harry's face and realize how I miss his smile. It's the kind of smile that'll melt you.

I closed the scrapbook quickly. This is not what I'm supposed to do. I'm reminiscing, and it's not making my situation easy. For one last look, I flipped a not particular page and saw Harry's smile again.

"I do miss your smile," I said to no one in particular. "But I miss my smile more."

I sighed and threw the scrapbook on the table. All I know is that I hate having this kind of feeling. I know that if I'll continue talking to Harry, talking as if we're friends, keeping this thing going on, I will continue to feel this.

There's just one thing to stop all of this. Since I know I can't be out of here and they won't let me go, I'll just try to live for a few days oblivious of Harry. I know it won't be easy, but I'll try. Even if it kills me inside.

 

I haven't realized I have fallen asleep for a couple of hours. The last thing I remembered is that I saw the sun slowly shining up, and then maybe that was when I passed out. I don't know what time it is, but I heard a noise in the kitchen, meaning one is already awake.

I went inside the room and got a heart attack as I found a mop of curly brown hair poking out my white comforter. That is when everything came back to me. From last night, I woke up sweating and panting. I immediately called Harry, and we strolled. I hugged him, and he hugged me. I kissed him, and he kissed me back. And then we had sex.

WHAT THE HELL.

WE HAD SEX.

REAL, ACTUAL SEX.

X-RATED SEX.

Tiptoeing across the room and heading to my bathroom, I closed the door ever-so-gently. I look at my reflection and what I saw made my jaw dropped.

Kiss marks and love bites everywhere. From my collar bone to my neck. I hold my now trembling lips and find it sore and have a small crack.

Wow. That was a rough one.

I rinsed my face before stepping in the shower. Just after having a hot shower, I take my luggage inside the bathroom without making one single noise and pick on some simple clothes. I rummage through my luggage. Tank top . . . shorts . . . tank top again . . . bikini top . . . shorts . . .

Holy-

Stupid.

I mentally slap myself. I didn't bring any t-shirts. Now how can I hide these embarrassing marks all over me?! The least thing I want to do is to make the others see these things. As much as possible, what happened last night is between me and Harry. No one else.

I ended up wearing a black fitted tank top and just a pair of shorts in particular. The tank top covered almost all of it, except the large pinkish kiss mark just below my collar bone. Great, I think sarcastically. I silently prayed to God that they can't see it as I go down the house.

And for the first time in my life, I found Zayn alone in the kitchen in the early morning, eating cereals and reading a magazine. *cue a round of applause*

"I think my eyes are playing tricks on me," I stated as Zayn looked up to me.

He raised one eyebrow. "Why?" he asked.

"You're the first one who woke up from the group. That's a first!" I said and made a 'hooray' gesture. Zayn shook his head and chuckled.

"What was the noise all about?" I questioned.

"Erm, oh, that. I was trying to cook, but I couldn't find the spatula, so I just settled on cereals," he said.

"The spatula's in the cupboard, silly," I said and reached him.

"Do you want cereals? I could get you a bowl," he offered, readying to stand.

"Nah. I'm not that hungry yet," I said and sat across him. "What time is it, anyway? Why are the others still sleeping?"

"It's just eight in the morning," he answered. "Jetlagged, maybe."

I nodded and stayed silent for a while. All I could hear were the waves crashing against the shore and the sound of Zayn munching his cereals. Not realizing my eyes were gradually falling, I was starting to slouch on the table.

"So, you and Harry." Zayn's words took me by surprise. My eyes flattered open. He wasn't looking at me but concentrating on his cereal and the magazine. I made a silent curse.

"Huh?" I said, trying to sound oblivious.

"Well, he hasn't come back last night from your walk," he says. I raise an eyebrow at him, wondering how he knew about the midnight stroll.

"Oh, I sensed it, alright. I felt him going out of the bed," he says, answering my silent question.

"Oh, about that. Umm . . ."

"No need to explain. I understand," he said and sighed. He flipped another page of the magazine and his eyes wandered at it. "And that's good, huh? You're patching things up. That's okay."

"We're not patching things up," I said and shifted my weight. "It was just a walk."

Zayn gave me the look I-don't-believe-you. I maintained my innocent look. Finally, he shrugged and went back on his magazine. "Okay. You said it. You're the boss," he said with a bit of sarcasm.

"I'm saying the truth!" I say, and Zayn chuckled. "We just really walked. Nothing happened."

Zayn continued teasing as he raises one eyebrow at me, telling that he's not buying it. "Well, it just intrigues me on where he slept for the rest of the night as I find the other side of the bed cold after I woke up. Where do you think, hmm?" And he started wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I can't see it, but I know my cheeks flushed. I look down at my hands and I heard Zayn laughed.

"I knew it," I heard him say between is laugh.

I pout at him and punch him in the shoulders. "I hate you," I mumbled and buried my face with my hands. I can hear Zayn's laugh getting loud.

"Stop it!" I whined.

"Fine, fine," he said, posturing himself once again. "But I'm glad you're talking, eh? I thought from what he did to you, talking to him is not in your vocabulary anymore. But then, you proved me wrong. Very wrong, actually." Then again, he starts wiggling his eyebrows. I turned crimson.

"I hate you, Zaynie. You're being meanie!" I whined.

"Hey! That rhymes!" I heard a voice that startled me. I looked behind me and found the source. It was Louis.

Figured.

I didn't realize he was there. He was still wearing his pajamas and his hair was a total mess.

"Good morning to you too, Louis," I said and turned back. Louis walked towards the kitchen counter and sat. He yawned and scratched his eyes like a five-year old. He looked at me and released his very warm smile, the kind of smile that he always show and could easily sweep off people's feet.

"Hey Louis, how's your sleep?" Zayn asked.

"Unfortunately I haven't got my well-deserved sleep," he answered. Adding a proof, he yawned.

"And why is that?"

"I didn't know why and how, but I think Harry moved closer to our room. I could definitely hear his snore on the other side! It's so deafening," he said and sigh. "I swear, that boy's snore gets louder each day. I wonder if that's still healthy."

Zayn and I exchanged glances, and before I look away, I saw a mischief expression on his face.

Zayn clears his throat before talking. "You said he moved closer to your room? How could that be? If that so, he must've slept in Andy's ro-"

"Hey, Lou! Where's El?" I question, abruptly stopping Zayn's sentence that could probably makes me want to bury myself to death.

"Still asleep," Louis said and yawned once more.

"Am not," I heard another voice behind me. I didn't have to look back because Eleanor walked right into the kitchen before I could even react and sat beside Louis.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"Good morning," someone but El responded. I looked back and saw Harry standing grumpily by the door, a sleepy look on his face. His eyes were partially closed, and his curls were everywhere. He isn't wearing any shirt and his trousers are reaching the band of his Calvin Klein boxers. I turned back to my original position. "Your hair's a mess," I took note, and I hope I didn't. I hope I didn't talk at all. Zayn is giving me a very discomforting stare, and he's starting wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously. I rolled my eyes, keeping my blush.

"I'm knackered," he groaned. I swear I heard Zayn's silent laugh. I glared at him.

"I figured why," Zayn whispered, and I give him a ten-point evil glare.

"Then go back to bed, grumpy," El said.

"Did I hear breakfast?" Niall's voice rang from the stairs to the kitchen. A few seconds passed and he was already standing beside Harry, who was still standing awkwardly by the kitchen door.

"No one said breakfast, Nialler," Zayn said and stood. He closed the magazine he was reading before throwing his bowl into the sink. "But there are cereals."

As if on cue, everybody groaned.

"Cereals? Really? For our first day, we're going to eat cereals?" Louis whined.

"Cook then, if you want a decent breakfast," Zayn said. "I'll be in the shower." He began to walk away until he was out of sight.

"I think there are bacon and eggs in the fridge," I suggested. Eleanor stood after tying her hair in a bun and headed to the fridge. She took a tray of egg and the bacons and started finding utensils needed for cooking. Niall sat beside me and rested his head down on the table.

"You can go back to bed, Ni. I'll just call you if it's ready," I offered. He didn't respond but shook his head.

"Then don't slouch." I heard Liam's deep voice as he walked in. He was already showered and was dressed-up. Of all of us, he was the only one who looked decent. Niall stayed on his position. Stubborn Irish.

"Listen to your daddy, Nialler," Louis said with sarcasm. Niall just groaned. I chuckled. I glanced at Harry who was still by the door, looking as if he could sleep at the very moment. I snapped my fingers loud and his eyes flattered open. A complete annoyance spread on his face. He started walking inside and sat on the dining chair, just across me. He looked at me with his eyes gradually closing.

"Was anyone awake last night?" Liam spoke. I looked at him and raised one eyebrow. "I heard voices and footsteps in the hallway."

I took my eyes off him as fast as I could. So, Liam was awake or was awaken by our sound last night. That was the least thing I wanted to happen. I don't want to explain everything. I hope nobody finds out it was us.

"Oh, my gosh. Me too!" Eleanor exclaimed. "Someone's laughing. I'm positively sure I heard that."

Harry's eyes were already open and were staring at me. I evaded his eyes as much as I could. As what I could see in my peripheral vision, I could see a grin forming across his face as realization hits him.

Immediately, I stood and tries thinking of another topic. I took a spatula in the cupboard and stood beside Eleanor as she stirs the egg. "Er, maybe it was just a cat," I said, and I wish I didn't. That just sounded plainly stupid.

"Do cats laugh?" Niall threw his head up from slouching and looked at me curiously.

"Yes," Harry answered. I glanced at Harry and went back to what I am doing, which was nothing. Eleanor was staring at me curiously as I crack the eggshells using the butt of the spatula.

"Are you okay?" Eleanor whispered. I shrugged.

"Yes! Why won't I?" I answered as I quickly gathered all the mess I made. I threw it in the trash bin and went to my seat again, clasping my hands together, acting as if nothing happened.

"Well, that's . . . surprising," Niall commented and slouched again.

"I've never heard a cat laugh," Liam said with his thick accent.

"You should. It's hilarious," I said, and Harry didn't control his laugh. I couldn't help but to join in. Everybody stared at us in bewilderment.

"Oh my gosh," Danielle entered the room, staring at us. She looked as if she just woke up, but her curly, hazel-colored hair was messily tied in bun. "I think I'm dreaming. They're laughing together?"

"You're not dreaming honey. Good morning," Liam said and pulled out the chair next to him. Danielle kept her eyes on us as she walked towards Liam and sat beside him.

"I smell something," Niall said, and I am thankful that someone saved another awkward moment.

"Er, bacon?" I suggested.

"No. Something happened," he said. I hid my frown. I hoped, Nialler!

"What happened?" Louis asked.

"You're both acting really weird," Niall told me and pointed me and Harry.

"I'm not weird," I said.

"So am I," Harry said.

"Did you two make out last night?" Louis questioned, and I heard Eleanor dropped her spatula. She and Danielle gave me a jaw-dropped face.

For me, I want to vanish from the earth and never reappear. I took a glance at Harry and swear he looks like a tomato. A very ripe one. Although, he looks confused more than embarrassed.

Confused? So that means he can't remember. Good. Better.

"Oh my, God! So you did! You had sex!" Niall shouts, making me jump.

"Jeez, Nialler!" I says and postures myself again. "We . . . we did not," I lied and I am really silently praying they buy it. I glance at Harry and he's looking down his trousers. Oh, gosh. Please don't-

Just then, his eyes widen and his mouth dropped. Oh, God.

"That's a lie! You did!" Niall insists.

"Now that is fast, Harreh, my boy. Really fast!" Louis says and taps Harry's back. Harry is still in a deep state of shock.

"Now that's just gross, Lou," I say. "You're hilarious for thinking that. Nothing happened, you guys. Now can we please drop the subject? It's really awkward."

I hear Danielle sigh. "Fine. Let's drop it." She pauses. "Anyway, so what's the agenda today?" she asks. Thanks, Dani. I owe you one.

Basically, nothing was planned for the whole trip, so no one answers. I looked at everybody and they all looked thinking.

"How about we eat breakfast first?" Niall was the first one who spoke.

"That's a great suggestion Niall," Eleanor said and served the eggs and bacon. We immediately took our own plates and spoons (except for Liam) and forks. We started digging in, and after a few minutes, we were all full.

"So, what's the agenda now?" Danielle asked for the second time. I started thinking. What could we possibly do to make our time productive? Sightseeing? No, I don't think so. I prefer staying in the house for the whole day, and I'm sure the rest will agree. Watch movies? Sure Nialler would love too, but that isn't just productive. How about-

As if on cue, Harry, Louis and Nialler both stood and I stared at them in bewilderment. "I don't know to ya'll, but I am going to the beach," Louis stated.

"Two," Niall said.

"Three," Harry added.

"Well make it four, five and six and seven, because we're all going," Liam said. Everybody scurried as they went to their own room and changed clothes. What a typical day. This is also their routine when we spent the first day the last time we had our vacation here. I could still remember the five lads stood on cue in the mid of our breakfast, and they all scurried to their room and changed for trunks, just like what happened now. We enjoyed the beach that day. And then I remembered that that was also the day Harry found out he was having confusion about his feelings for me . . .

I shrugged which made me out of my own thoughts. I don't want to think about that now. I know it will just ruin my day. And what happened a while ago? What was that all about? I completely forgotten about the plan I made a couple of hours ago. I must stay away from Harry as possible, right? But then a while ago, what happened was complete opposite. Worst, the others saw it.

Focus, Andy. Just focus and everything will turn out good.

Well, maybe.


	22. Bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

Zayn and Niall were a bit sad when they realized I wouldn't be joining them. From what I remembered, the last time I came to the beach with them was they dragged me out of the sands and into the water with full force. I didn't regret that they did it, anyway. That was the last good laugh I had.

After they noticed I don't have the plan to go with them, Eleanor as their representative went inside the house. I was enjoying myself in the couch like a potato, and I just couldn't decide what to watch when she entered. She was all dry, making her free to sit beside me.

"Hey," she said and nudged me.

"Hi."

"Why don't you join us? We're having a good laugh." She paused. "Niall and Zayn don't have anyone to drown."

"And that is exactly why I don't want to go there," I said and chuckled.

"Oh, come on. Enjoy the beach," she persuaded. Typical Eleanor. Stubborn as usual.

"I'll follow later," I lied.

"You're a horrid liar," she commented. Being one of my best friends, I don't know what to feel about the fact that she knows whether I'm lying or not.

"I don't want to go," I said honestly.

"Why?"

"I just don't want to," I said and clicked the remote. Another boring channel. She went quiet for a while, and we both stared at the kangaroo jumping up and down, and then Niall went inside my mind like an instant. Niall jumps unbelievably high.

"It's good seeing you again, Andy," she said after a long silence. I looked at her and smiled.

"You too," I said. She smiled and sighed.

"You know what, many things happened since you left. After what happened, I can't believe I'll still be seeing you in person, because you know what, honestly, if that happened to me, I'm going to move away and never go back, not that I'm trying to say your decision on going here is wrong, okay?" she clarified. "I tried to make myself in your shoes, and if I was you, I couldn't take it. I don't care on the years that have passed. What happened happened, and time doesn't really heal everything, you know? I just really can't believe you're with us here. When I saw you smiled this morning, I felt a sudden happiness, because it looked like you could handle this situation. I'm just glad you've finally moved on."

I rest my head on the couch and sighed. "If you just know," I mumbled.

I saw her smiled. "You still love him, don't you?"

"Now why did that just popped into your mind?" I questioned.

"Babe, I saw how you laughed with him a while ago, and it wasn't just a normal laugh. I saw something in your eyes and in Harry's too. I've never seen him laugh like that in two years."

"I don't think that's an acceptable reason for you to jump conclusions like that."

"You came with us here," she added.

"You forced me," I defended.

"But darling, you had your choice."

I rolled my eyes.

"Can you be completely honest with me, Andy?" she said. "Do you still love him or not?"

I played with my nails before answering. What? What will I say? I sighed. "Honestly? I don't know."

I could see Eleanor grinning. "Seeing him hurts me. It's like the scar had been reopened when I saw him again. I don't know why. I mustn't feel like this because it was over. It's long over, right?" I said and looked at her. She's smiling, and then she tapped my leg.

"Babe, take this as an advice: If the person who became a very important part of your life in the past and hurts you still affects you badly, it means there's still something."

There is still something, and I haven't figured out what is it yet," I said.

"Well I think I already figured it out," Louis came and entered the house, all wet. I raised one eyebrow and started going up.

"Where are you going now?" Eleanor asked.

"Sleep."

"You're not going to join us anymore, are you?" Louis asked.

"No," I said.

"But . . . but Harry's looking for you," he stated which somewhat stopped my tracks. Even if my back was turned to him, I could feel he was grinning. "Oh, I got you right there, didn't I?"

I turned to face him. "Shut up, Louis. I seriously doubt that."

"But he actually do, Andy," Eleanor said. Louis gave me an I-told-you look.

"Well I don't want to see him, okay?" I blurted out. Both of their eyebrows went high.

"Why?" Louis asked.

"Because I don't want to see him," I snapped.

"Maybe she's going to figure out what she's really feeling for Harry hon," Eleanor teased.

I sighed. "I really will," I said. "And don't expect, both of you, okay? It might disappoint you." I started taking the stairs but stopped in the middle.

"Well, we'll see about that," I heard Louis' voice from downstairs. I shrugged and headed to my room.

 

*****

 

The smell from the kitchen made me want to go down fast.

I just had a very nice sleep, and the first thing that went up to my mind was taking a shower. After I finished changing clothes, and the time I went out of my room, I smelled the invigorating scent that was coming from the kitchen. It was inviting me to go down, and I don't hesitate.

As what I'm expecting, everyone is inside the kitchen. I find it that Danielle just finished cooking, and Eleanor and she are now serving plates for the five-looking hungry boys who are sitting. Everyone was already dressed up and dry. They obviously had a very fun time at the beach and maybe as I slept, they also had a sleep after tiring themselves because the whole house just feels so alive at this time of the day.

"That smells so good," I commented, and everyone's eyes turned on me. "What's that?"

"My specialty, spaghetti with meatballs," Danielle said. "Good timing, it's done. Find a seat."

I nodded and the only vacant seat I found was beside Harry. Surely this is all planned. Louis was looking at me and a grin was starting to form in his face as soon as he saw me glaring at him. Soon, the pasta was served and everybody started digging in. Since everyone was busy taking spaghetti in the bowl, I silently asked Niall to move one seat beside Harry. He looked at me curiously but immediately transferred on the fear of not getting enough pasta. I contently sat beside on Niall's current seat and poke my tongue out to Louis. He frowned of my action. I grinned and was the last one who took food in the bowl.

"This is great, Dani. Really great," Niall complimented with his mouth full of pasta. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Brilliant," was all came out of my mouth. The food was really delicious. Danielle's officially my favorite cook.

I had two takes, and in a few minutes, there was none left in the bowl. Fortunately, everyone got their satisfactory amount. I volunteered to wash the dishes since I didn't help cooking, and the five satisfied boys decided to have their movie marathon.

I started washing the glasses one by one and put it back in the shelf. I planned to do this all fast to be able to catch up on the movie. I followed the dishes and the spatula and was about to put it in the cupboard when I felt someone was looking at me. For a split second, I turned and found Harry leaning on the kitchen door, and he was staring at me. I stared back with curiosity. His eyes were all on me, and there was a cheeky smile on his face.

"Fancying the view, eh, Styles?" I kid, and the second I finished it, I wish I didn't. Damn. Ignore right? Why can't I ever do such a simple thing? Ugh.

He didn't speak. Since he seemed don't have the plan to, I tried to get back on my work. I turned to the sink and forgot I still haven't washed the bowl, and so I started scrubbing it. I could still feel Harry's eyes on me, and I was feeling very uneasy. For being with him for five years, I still felt very conscious whenever he looks at me like what he's doing right now.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, and the next thing I know, I could feel Harry's breathe in my neck. I flinched and almost stumbled but Harry caught me and held my arms. I groaned because of his sudden tight grip.

"Let . . . let go of me," I said angrily. He seemed realized it and immediately released the pressure. I rubbed my ankle and glared at him. "What on earth are you thinking?" I shouted.

"What?" he complained.

"Geez, Harold. You gave me a fright!" I said and punched his shoulders.

"I'm sorry!" he said and started chuckling. Maybe my expression was laughable. I controlled my breathing and turned my back at him. I continued doing my business, and I could sense he's still behind me.

"Hey," he said. He held my arm which gave me sudden chills.

"What do you need now?" I snapped.

"Do you need any assistance?" he offered. I frowned.

"No," I said. "And besides, I'm almost done, see?" I paused. "And you? You're going to help me clean the dishes? What got in your trousers?"

"Hey. That's offensive. In the flat, I clean the dishes. I can't expect Louis to do that job," he said. "You know that."

I shrugged. Well . . .

"What do you need?" I just repeated.

"Here's the thing," he said, and I could feel his breathe in my neck as he sighed. "About last night . . ."

I sighed and drained the water out of the bowl. I evaded his eyes as I put it back into the cupboard.

"Last night's nothing," I say, and I hear my own voice crack at the end.

"Pardon? Can you please repeat? Cause' I think I heard you wrong."

I release another sigh and face him. Oh, that beautiful face. Those charming green orbs. That soft-looking lips . . .

Snap out of it!

I shook my head. "Last night's nothing, Harry."

I could almost see a pained expression across his face. "How . . . how could you say such a thing?" he says.

I opened my mouth to respond, but no words came out. Harry is expecting my answer, but I can't say anything. So instead, I turn around and started walking out of the door but then a force pulled me and I found myself leaning on the refrigerator with Harry just inches away from me. His both hands were on my face's level, literally trapping me. My whole body was tensing with his eyes on my face.

We've done this before - literally standing against each other - but this time is different.

"What . . . what are you doing?!" I shouted and tried to push him away from me. His body was practically leaning on my body.

"Why are you making this complicated, Andy?" he asked.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Please tell me it's not nothing to you. Please," he begged as he leaned his forehead against mine. I could literally smell his scent which made me lose myself for a split second.

"Harry, can . . . can you make a distance?" I said and tried to push him again. For the second time, I didn't succeed.

"Please," he said.

"Please what?"

"Please tell me it's not nothing to you," he says.

"What is it to you, huh?"

"It's everything to me, Andy!" he shouts.

I shake my head violently. "No, Harry. If I know, it's just some sex to you."

"How can you say that?!" he shouts, his face already getting red from anger. And then, just for a split second, his expression changes. He slowly released his hand and stepped back away from me. He was looking at me in a different way, a look I've never seen in a long time.

"Is that how you think of me?" he whispered. I looked down and sighed. "It's not just sex, Andy. It's not just sex to me." He paused. "I guess it is just sex for you." He continued staring at me with that look, and a sudden guilt rushes to me. He pressed his lips making a thin line as he went out of the kitchen.

I sighed, feeling so bad. Why am I feeling guilty? It's my choice. It must make me happy. But why am I feeling the opposite? The way he looked at me, I just couldn't explain how sad I felt on what he told me. I felt I wanted to take it all back. But it was too late. I said it and now I don't get the feelings I expected I would get.

I left the kitchen, not having the thought of joining them for movies. After what happened, I just can't concentrate on anything.


	23. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

I decided to go to bed early, but they have plans for tonight, and unfortunately, even if the least thing I want is to be in the same room with Harry with this guilty feeling I am having, even if I make my best excuse, they would insist and that will eventually lead me to agree to them.

We had our own businesses inside the house. Niall, Louis, Eleanor, Zayn and I started playing Truth or Dare inside the living room while Dani and Liam went for a night walk. Harry, on the other hand, even if is already persuaded by Louis, didn't come down to joins us. It makes me feel guiltier about our conversation a while back. Maybe he's really pissed at me so much.

So now, we have a bottle in the middle and the first one who got pointed is Eleanor.

"Dare," she said.

Do fifty jumping jacks while making silly faces," Niall, who happens to spun the bottle first, commands. Eleanor pouted but stood. She begins, and I couldn't help but to laugh at her face. Zayn was secretly videoing it and I swear, by the time it was uploaded; it is going to be phenomenal.

After she did her dare, she spun the bottle and alas, it pointed to me.

"Truth or dare?" Eleanor asks, since she was the last one who was picked.

"Dare," I say.

"Ha!" I saw Niall and Zayn made a high-five. They shared common glances and finally, Eleanor looked at me.

"Get your phone and take a picture with you and Harry," she dared me, and even before I could say anything, she adds something that makes me gape. "Kissing."

I pouted and cross my arms, deciding not to do it, but Eleanor looked serious and I know if I wouldn't do it, a worse punishment's going to happen to me.

I reluctantly stood and headed up, hearing smirks from the living room. Now this is going to be awkward. I sighed. Okay, so I'll just ask Harry a kiss while I take a picture then we're done. Yep. Easy. Piece of cake.

Oh, boo. Who am I kidding? Sure, it isn't our first time to kiss and take a shot, but this is different. Our situation is different. Adding to the fact that he's really pissed at me right now, I'm surely dead.

Making up my mind, I softly knock on Harry's room. When I didn't hear a response, I opened the door and found him nowhere in his room. I closed the door, wondering where he is. I turn, readying to find him on the other rooms when I came face to face with him, making me jump. I clutch my chest, trying to calm my fragile heart which started beating fast.

"Hey, umm, we're playing-"

"Who's Justin?" His voice was deep and husky. I looked straight to his eyes and see that they are narrowed and unreadable. I look at his whole face and it surprisingly wore an impassive look.

His question took me by surprise. "What?"

"Who is this Justin and why is he keep on texting you?" His voice was really deep, almost scary.

"How-" My eyes wandered and I was taken by surprise when I see my iPhone being clutched by his hand.

I freeze. There's only one way he could have known about Justin. "Were you reading my texts?"

Harry shrugs like it was no big deal.

I scowl. "Why were you reading my texts?! You have no right to read them!" I bellow. "How would you like if I read yours?!"

That's when Harry cracks. "It's no big deal, Andy! It was just a text! And don't change the topic! Who is this Justin? Is he your boyfriend? Why does he keep on texting you?"

My jaw drops. "You have no right to ask me those questions! It's none of your business!" I snap.

"It's my business! You're my ex-girlfriend, for heaven's sake!" Harry bellowed.

"Precisely!" I shout. "Look, Harry. You shouldn't have taken my phone and read my messages. It's clearly out of your business! Why do you have my phone anyway?!"

He opens his mouth to respond, but closes it almost immediately.

I shook my head and took my phone out of his hands. I glared at him one last time and turned my back. I'm just starting my first step going down when I heard him say: "I don't want you to text that git."

That makes me turn and face him, this time my face crimson. "You have no right to call him a git. You don't even know him! If there's a git here, it's you, Harry!"

"I just don't want you to flirt with him!" he blurts.

I want to punch him right here, but I think I need to say something first. "I am not flirting with him! I'm not flirting with anybody! I'm bloody single and I am very much contented on my status. Thanks to you!" I shout, but my voice went little at the last sentence. The last sentence took him by surprise, but he just goes silent, his face expressionless. Even I was taken by surprise. It really came out of nowhere.

Forgetting what I was going to do, I shake my head and turn away from him.

"Andy . . ." Harry sighs.

"Save it!" I snap. "Damn you, Styles!" A tear streak down my face and I know he sees it before I slammed the door.


	24. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's

Its quarter to twelve and I'm still wide awake. My brain is wandering and it doesn't make me sleep. The whole room is silent and all I can see is plain dark. I was lying on my chest with Zayn fast asleep beside me. He came in an hour after I settled in. After our big argument, I just can't think of anything else to do but to lie and rethink over things.

I know I made a huge mistake. I shouldn't have assumed things, but I guess I don't blame myself wholly. Those texts obviously mean something. That Justin, whoever that guy is, is flirting with Andy, and it seems that Andy is flirting back.

I close my eyes and shake that thought off. It's painful to think that Andy is falling for another guy. She's correct, I don't have the right to act this way, but I can't help myself. It's my fault she's in pain and in need of attention. I brought her into this. She was mine, but I let her slip out of my hands. Now I'm suffering, and its entire fault. It's weird thinking that the pain I am feeling right now is brought by no one else but me.

And that conversation earlier . . .

I still cannot believe that she thought it's just a sex to me. Heck, if she just knew how important that is to me. It makes me think that if we did it, maybe she'll come back to me just like what happened before.

But I guess I'm wrong.

I take my phone and starts scrolling. I just called my mum before Zayn went in. I miss her so bad. After this trip, I am planned to spend the rest of my vacation in my hometown with her and Gemma. Maybe with that, I can have some peace, even just for a short time. These days are just crazy. I need a break.

 

*****

 

I hit the showers. That's what I did first thing in the morning for the second day of our stay. I just love long showers, especially now that I am in a deep stressing situation. I need a break from all these dramas.

As I step out of the shower, I heard the microwave in the kitchen that must've ringed in the whole house. It's the first time I realized it was so quiet but someone's already awake. I pulled my black skinny jeans and white tank top and then planned to go down. Before I could even put a toe on the first step, I heard a door opening behind me. I look back and saw Louis. He's still wearing the same shirt he was wearing last night. He looks rather happy and glowing today. Just staying in my position, he started walking towards me.

"Good morning," he chirps.

"Morning," I mumbled and makes my way down the stairs.

"What's with the grumpy voice, eh?" he says and pokes my belly button. I groan.

"Andy and I fought," I said.

"Well, we actually figured that. She didn't come back from her dare last night and we actually heard your fight but chose not to interfere. It seems really serious. What happened?"

And so I told him even if I don't want to. I guess I just need to let it out, and I know Louis is the best man for it. That's why I call him my best mate, after all.

"You stupid oaf," he says after we reach the aisle.

"Thanks a lot, Louis, for reminding me that. You helped," I say sarcastically.

"Why have you jumped conclusions like that?" he says, ignoring my sarcasm.

"My emotions took control of me," I answered honestly.

Louis rolled his eyes and makes his way to the kitchen. "Your emotions are stupid," he says. It's my time to roll my eyes.

"You owe her a deep and sincere apology," he told me.

"I know, I know."

"And?" Louis stops from his tracks. "What's your plan?"

"What plan?"

"About your apologies? What will you do?"

"Say sorry."

"You know what, curly, you're stupid sometimes."

"Hearing that word from you loads of times for just a few minutes isn't 'sometimes' Louis," I told him.

"You're hopeless," he declares. "Lucky you, you have me."

"What's so lucky about me having a person telling me I'm stupid constantly?" I mumbled.

"I'm gonna help you, Harold."

"And how are you supposed to do that?"

"You need time to sort out alone-"

"-ran out of supplies. Who's up for a trip to the grocery store?" I hear Eleanor's voice just as we reach the kitchen which makes Louis stops from what he's saying. Immediately, a smile crept on Lou's face. He gives me a look and nods.

"I'll go, babe," Louis say.

"Me too!" Niall shouts.

"Oh no, I'm not taking you, Nialler. You know you can't go," Danielle said. Niall frowned at her.

"We've got a budget!" Danielle reasoned out. "And besides we'll be staying here for approximately three days."

"Oh, don't remind me," Zayn groaned.

So, who else is up?" Eleanor turned to face Andy. "You?"

"No," Andy decided. I look at Louis and saw his eyes twinkling. He mouthed: It's your time to shine, and gave me a smile.

"I'm going to keep Niall accompanied." I roll my eyes as Andy pinch Niall's cheek.

"How about you, Zayn?" Liam asked.

"I have . . . to . . . um, wash the cat?" Zayn made up, and I burst out laughing.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Zayn. We don't have a cat," Louis said and rolled his eyes. "Whether you like it or not, you're going with us. And so are you, Nialler. I don't want to hear complains about the food we bought."

Zayn frown and Niall's face lit up like a happy boy on Christmas day. Even before Andy complains about taking Niall, Eleanor spoke.

"Okay. We're leaving in 5," she informs everybody. They all nodded and went out of the kitchen maybe to prepare. I now realize that it's only me and Andy left in the kitchen. She's sitting on the chair, dribbling her fingers against the mahogany. I walked to the cupboard and took the box of cereal.

"Hungry?" I started.

No response.

"It'll take them maybe an hour to get back. Don't waste your time to wait."

"I am not hungry and don't talk to me," she snaps.

"It's too early to be grumpy," I tease.

"I said don't talk to me," she repeats.

"Fine," I say. I pull out my phone and opened my Twitter account. I look for Andy's account and started sending her a tweet.

@harrystyles: @plainlyandy you hungry? x

And I press send.

I slid my phone back in my pocket with a grin in my face. Seconds passed and I heard her phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and my peripheral vision saw her face morphed from expressionless to annoyance. She looks at me and glared.

"Stop this nonsense, okay?" she said.

"You told me not to talk-"

"Piss off, Harry," she swears.

"Language," I say. She rolls her eyes, stands and went out of the kitchen. I could hear the others already going out of the house, and a few more seconds, I heard the front door shut, meaning it's going to be me and Andy all alone in the house for maximum of an hour.

A grin spread on my face.

Me and Andy.

Alone.

In the house.

Just then, I heard her heavy footsteps on the stairs and then followed by an opening and a slamming sound of a door.

I finished preparing my cereals and put the bowl down the table. I took a spoon and sit, and then I fished out my phone again. I opened my Twitter account with a cheeky smile on my face.

Pestering time.

@harrystyles: @plainlyandy come back? It's scary here alone. x

@harrystyles: @plainlyandy I made cereals

@harrystyles: @plainlyandy do you know the history of this house?

"Damn you Harry! Stop tweeting me!" I heard Andy's furious voice ringing around the house followed by the slamming of the door.

@harrystyles: @plainlyandy but I enjoy tweeting you. :(

@harrystyles: @plainlyandy just come down and talk to me. I'll stop tweeting you. :) fair deal, eh?

And the most awaiting sound I am longing for. Andy's heavy footsteps are nearing, and when she reaches the door, I find her very angry, making my smile wider.

"What the hell do you want, Harry?" she snaps.

I started typing: @harrystyles: @plainlyandy you hungry? x

Andy's phone rang and she read the text. Her knitted eyebrows went more knitted.

"I AM NOT HUNGRY!" she shouts.

"Please don't shout," I said and pouts.

"Then stop pestering me! What the heck do you want, anyway? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Talk to me," I say. "It's boring here alone."

"I'm not your entertainer. And in case you forgot, I'm pissed at you," she says and crosses her arms.

"I know that. You keep on snapping at me," I remind her.

She rolls her eyes. "Well I think that instead of annoying me more, how about you say sorry for what you have done?"

"I'm getting to that."

"I'm waiting."

"Not now," I say.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine. Then stop pestering me. Don't talk to me. Don't tweet me. Don't bother me. Don't look at me, and don't attempt to make conversation." With that, she left the kitchen and headed to her room.

I took my phone and immediately called Louis.

"Yello?" he greets.

"I think I pissed her more," I say.

"What dumb thing did you do again, Harry? I knew it that I shouldn't leave these matters to you alone," Louis says and I could almost hear him shaking his head with disappointment.

"She doesn't wanna talk to me."

"Well, make ways to make her talk to you!"

"Like what?"

"The hell, Haz. Think!" He pauses, and I could hear Niall's voice in the background. "Gotta go. Call you soon. Love you."

"Yeah. Love you," I say and cut the line.

I exhaled deep and slouched at the table. It's only me and Andy inside this boring house, and I don't have access to talk to her or even look at her.

"Ugh." I threw my phone in the table and it slid up to the end.

I guess I'll just wait for the others to come back.

 

"You stupid arse. I cannot believe you still haven't done anything about this matter," Louis snaps at me.

We are both out the terrace on the second floor, and it's been ten minutes after they came back from the mainland. Meaning, it's been ten minutes that Louis has been snapping at me, telling me how stupid I am.

I roll my eyes. "Well, if you're so smart, how come you didn't think that Andy and I could be okay by now if you started helping me about this matter instead of snapping at me, eh?"

It's Louis' time to roll his eyes, but instead of snapping at me as what I've been expecting since we're doing it for the last ten minutes, he whirled around, heading inside the house.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not yet done here."

"I'm talking to her, you dumbass."

 

It's been half an hour and Louis is still inside Andy's room, meaning it's been half an hour since I've been standing by her door, gluing my ears on the door hoping I could hear the conversation.

Alas, I couldn't.

I kicked the ground, frustrated. All I could do is to wait, and I'm running out of excuses whenever the others ask me why I've decided to choose to stand by Andy's door than to pig out with them downstairs.

I threw my head and groaned. I'm literally dying here in the hallway.

More minutes pass, and I can't stay here any longer. I could hear murmurs inside the room, and I have a feeling that they're still in their deep conversation. Getting a grip of myself, I finally left the place and went to my own room.

Shower.

That seems the best thing to do when waiting. I let the waters run down and waited for the tub to be filled in. After a few minutes, I stripped and let the water run down my body. It is such a good feeling.

As I lay down with water surrounding me, I started occupying my head with good thoughts of me and Andy in the past. Raising my hand and letting drops of water slip down my fingers, I started remembering an incident that I did just to impress Andy.

 

~ "We're done, Harry."

"Andy please! Let's talk about this!" I shouted, already panting. I've been chasing Andy from the beach to the deserted wide pool. Feeling already tired, I stopped from chasing. "What if I don't want to?"

"You don't have a say on this matter, Harry! I'm ending this." Andy paused. Her face from being red like a tomato went from teary-eyed. "I can't do this anymore. I don't want this anymore. I'm tired. I'm tired of . . . of always feeling so scared of losing you. So why not end this now, right? Before it's too late? Before I really loose you completely?" She sighed deep. "I'm sorry Harry."

She turned around, readying to leave. And I can't let her do that.

I reached her, and held her hands. "And who said you're going to lose me, huh?"

She didn't respond and she kept on evading my eyes. I cupped her face with my hands, forcing her to look at me in the eye, to let her know I'm truly sincere about this relationship we're having.

"Hey, listen to me. Listen." She finally looked at me. "You are not going to lose me. Never. Do you understand me?"

For a second, I thought everything's fine with us again as I saw her face relaxed, but then she suddenly looked down and shook her head. She took my hands off her face.

"I'm sorry."

nd then she walked away.

No, no, no! This can't be! She can't just leave me. I started thinking for something. Work, brain, work! When I thought I'm too late to stop her, my peripheral vision took notice of the blue, wide pool beside me.

And suddenly, an idea went to my mind like an instant.

I realized we were standing by the pool.

"I can't swim!" I shouted across the room.

She looked back and frowned at me. "I don't think I still need to know about that Harry." She turned and continued on her pace.

"Well, you must."

Without further ado, I let myself fall down the large pool. I reached the bottom but I could still hear Andy's scream. I kicked the tiled floor a bit and started my acting. I squirmed and threw my hands in the air, trying my best to look as if I'm drowning.

I waited, and after a few seconds, I heard a big splash near me. The next thing I knew, Andy's arms were holding my waist, supporting me. I couldn't help but to grin, and before I could let the chance pass, I gripped her waist and pulled her down the water. She looked in state of shock, and that is when I connected my lips with her.

I must say, it was the best underwater kiss ever.

I felt her tensing at first but then relaxed a bit. When I couldn't breathe anymore, I swam to the top. Both of us were panting when we reached it.

"Never do that again, do you understand me?!" she shrieked and pushed me. She started swimming back but I grabbed her hand, pulling her towards me. I leaned my forehead against her, and I looked at her eyes intently.

"Who told you you'll lose me, huh?" I said. "Tell me, did I ever give you a reason to feel scared about losing me?"

She slowly shook her head and started evading my eyes.

"No, then why on earth are you thinking you're going to lose me?" I held her chin and let her look at me. "Let's make a deal, shall we, then?"

She raised one eyebrow.

"I'll promise you that I'm yours, if you'll promise you're mine. Deal?"

Andy smiled and shook her head. "Are you sure about that?"

"Why won't I?"

"Won't it be unfair? For you?"

"It won't be, if you'll keep your promise."

"I will, if you'll keep yours."

"Why am I hearing doubt?" I said. Andy sheepishly smiled. I smiled, and then an idea popped in my mind. "Wanna bet?"

 

*****

 

"I don't want to! It's going to hurt! It'll be painful!"

I shook my head in frustration. This is the nth time that Andy's trying to back-out. We've been inside the tattoo shop for almost two hours now. I'm done with mine for just a couple of minutes and the remaining time was my struggle to make her finish hers.

"Don't worry. I'll be beside you," I said patiently.

"You sitting beside me won't make the pain any less!"

"C'mon, babe. You can do this."

"Remind me again on why am I doing this?"

"Because mine's done and it's your turn. You couldn't turn back now as we're having a chain tattoo."

She pouted. "But it's going to hurt babe."

"Babe, c'mon. We're not just the customers here. There are many lining up outside."

She pouted and shook her head, trying to give me the puppy eyes she knew I couldn't resist. But no, I won't let her go out of this shop without the other half of the heart tattooed on her skin.

"Listen to me. Just close your eyes. It's just like, er, a series of ant bite. It won't hurt. Well, a little bit, but-"

"Ant bite? Easy for you to say Harold! You've got like, ten random tattoos on your body!"

"And almost half of them symbolizes you, us," I patiently explained. "Come on, babe. I'll look ridiculous having this tattoo if you won't have." I paused and gave the puppy eyes I absolutely knew she couldn't resist. Whatever it takes. "For me? Babe? Please?"

Reluctantly, she sighed and finally did a nod. I sighed in relief as I sat across the tattoo artist. Pouting, Andy sat on my lap and gripped my arm which incredibly hurt, but I didn't show it. I nodded at the tattoo artist to start his work.

 

*****

 

"Just like an ant bite!"

I grinned at my girlfriend looking so adorable as she fascinated about the new, permanent tattoo on her skin. We left the tattoo shop holding hands, the tattoo clearly visible. We then headed to the ice cream shop and treat her as a promise after she'd done the tattoo.

I could say the scratches on my arm are worth it. ~

 

After I finished my shower, I hurriedly went out my room and tried to eavesdrop again. I could hear nothing but silence. I am expecting that they're already done, and Louis' voice coming from the kitchen proves me correct.

I was about to go down when I finally heard something, and it's coming from Andy's room. I trotted and pushed my ears to the wall, eager to listen.

"-mine, Rose, mine! Didn't they know the protocol?!" Silence. "Well they should know it, dammit! Let them know it! I already made arrangements to his manager! And more importantly, I'm already here in London! Well, in Malibu, but anyways, I sacrificed many things, Rose, and you know that. I came back to the place where You-Know-What happened and it's never easy! And-" Paused. "Yes, I'm in Malibu, Rose. Yes, TJ knows it." Paused. "I don't think you still need to know about who I'm with!" Paused. "Yes, okay? Yes. I'm with them. No, not just with him. Them!" she shouted and paused. "No! What the heck are you talking about? No! That's just gross. And can you not change the topic? You're calling overseas to talk to me about my goddamn exclusive interview with Olly. I'm very close to that already. The venue was already chosen and the time was already set and now you're telling me the other network took it? That is totally barbaric! It's-" Paused. "How the fuck am I going to calm down, Rose? My segment was taken and it's a big shot for my career!" Paused. "Well you better be. It's totally unfair." Paused. "You make sure of that. Update me. Bye."

And with that, the whole surroundings were silent again.

That was the first time I heard Andy talking like that. It seemed like she was really having a tough time and needs someone to talk to. Not to comfort. Just talk.

Gathering all of my guts, I knocked. A few seconds passed and I heard her say, "Come in."

I sighed and opened the door. Andy was sitting at the corner of the bed with her phone in her hand. Her eyes were closed but opened them. When she saw me, she sighed and looked down.

"Hi."

"Hi." That surprised me. She didn't yell. She responded normally.

"You okay?"

She looked at me and it's the first time I noticed the circles that's starting to form around her eyes. Her eyes aren't that bright and she looks completely haggard. I wonder how even if she looked like that, she could still manage to be beautiful.

Before I could be more mesmerized by her beauty, she suppressed a tired smile.

"Just . . . tired."

"From?"

I swear I heard her mumbled 'everything' before she said, "Work."

I tried ignoring the first word I heard and just carried on the conversation.

"Is it tiring you a lot?"

"Not really. I'm actually enjoying it. I love it. It's just now that it's complicated."

"What's the problem, anyway?"

She smiled slightly. "It's nothing important."

"Come on, tell me. I could help?"

She hesitated before finally talked. "The reason why I really came in London is to get an interview with Olly Murs. See, I'm one of the VJs in the Philippines and from all of us, I got the opportunity to do it. Everything was all set, but then, I just heard it was canceled."

"Olly Murs, you say?"

"Yep."

I went silent for a while. This interview of Olly really seemed a very big thing for Andy.

And suddenly, cue applause for my brain, I thought of a very good idea, thus causing me to smile. Andy seemed notice it.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, I could do you a favor, if you want."

"What kind of favor?"

I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Who needs Olly Murs when you're with One Direction at the moment?"

 

*****

 

~ Andy ~

"Count me in," Zayn stated, adjusting his seating position on the couch, and that meant, sprawling his legs across Niall and Liam's laps.

"Count me too. I'm definitely willing to do that," Niall added, oblivious of the weight of Zayn's thigh.

"Three. Sounds really fun," Louis said.

"So, we'll do it tomorrow?" Liam asked.

"Uh, yeah," I answered, rubbing my head.

"Okay," Liam said and nodded while rubbing his chin, "Alright. I guess you could count me in as well."

My heart jumped in happiness and I heard Harry sighed in relief beside me. The boys then gradually goes out of the living room and into the kitchen. I guess the food that Dani cooked encouraged them to.

I turned, following them, but halt and looked at Harry, "I saw those eye-twitching, Harold. You don't need to glare at them to agree. I'm pretty sure they could decide about it."

Harry shrugged. "Well, just in case," he said.

I hid my smile, knowing that Harry supports me about this. "Thank you, anyways," I whispered. Harry scooted closer to me and put one hand behind his ear.

"Huh? What did you say? I didn't hear you," Harry said and I punched him lightly in the shoulder, knowing he just wanted me to repeat it.

Instead of groaning from the punch I gave him, he laughed and held my arm. I couldn't help but to laugh too.

"I said thank you and you need to clean your ears already," I said. "I think I packed buds in my pouch . . ."

With that, Harry grabbed my waist from behind and started tickling me. I started laughing like a crazy woman.

"Take that back!" he shouted. I giggled and squirmed, turning around so I could face him. 

"No!" I shouted. Harry looked really challenged. His tickles deepened. "Fine, okay! I take it back!" I shouted in defeat when I am already out of breath. Harry stopped tickling me but didn't let go of him.

"Seriously though, Haz. Thank you," I said whole-heartedly.

"A kiss could do it, I guess," he told me, and I noticed how close we are right at the moment that I felt his breath on my cheeks.

I rolled my eyes at him. "How about you release me first, eh?" I suggested. His grip tightens, teasing me.

"Nope."

"Ugh. Just loosen the grip then," I said.

"Nope. I think this is a romantic position, because I'm about to say something really important," he said. My eyebrow went high.

"Okay then. I think I could stay like this for a few seconds. Now shoot."

Harry took a deep sigh. He released his gaze from me and looked at a distance. Finally, after a few seconds, he brought me back his gaze, now with a very apologetic and sincere look.

"I'm sorry," he said and sighed. "I'm sorry for reading your texts. I know it's a very immature thing to do for me. I just thought . . . I did that because I thought you . . ." he stopped and looked down. I didn't speak. I waited patiently. Finally, he looked back at me again. "I thought you're already with someone else, that's why it sounded like what happened to us the other night is just nothing to you."

"Trust me, it's not," I whispered even before I could stop myself. I mentally slapped myself. I could've ruined the moment. "Continue, please," I added.

This time, Harry has a smile plastered on his face. "I'm sorry too for delaying my apology to you. I just thought it must be really good, you know, to make it up to you bigtime. Because honestly, Andy, I really can't bear you hating me for a very long time." He paused. "I love you too much to do that."

 

I was surprised with what he said. I slowly pull away from him, digesting what he just said, thus creating an awkward silence between us. I looked down, finalizing my thoughts.

"Apology accepted," I said quietly but enough for Harry to hear. I looked at him and found him grinning.

"Alright! So, for the record, you said we're okay now. Meaning-"

"Meaning we're okay," I continue. "No hard feelings. Okay as friends," I finished and immediately saw a dissapointed look from his face.

"Friends? You have got to be kidding me," he stated and crossed his arms.

"Well what do you expect?" I questioned and crossed my arms too.

"Well, I thought maybe we're . . . we're . . ."

Suddenly, I found hm wiggling his eyebrows at me, making me laugh. "I don't think that's going to happen," I stated, and gaining another dissapointed look from him. "I won't give you false hopes, curly," I added.

"I can't stay friends with you," he states. "You know I can't stay just friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I . . . I think I'm falling in love with you." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Again," he adds. "Deeper."

I stared at him, keeping my poker face.

"I don't expect you to say something," he says. "I just want to make it clear to you."

I nod and found myself looking down at my feet. I started playing with the hem of my shirt. "Harry, I . . . It's been two years. I'm not sure if I am still the girl that you fell in love before-"

"What changed?" he interrupted. "Because as what I am seeing, you're still that girl who I'm head over heels."

I looked at him with a serious face. "Many things changed, Harry. Yes, maybe physically, but . . . largely emotionally."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, thinking of the right words to say. "The . . . the break-up largely affects my life, and it changed many things about me. I . . . I don't know if it's good or bad." I stared at him. "I don't expect you to understand, Harry."

"You're right. I don't understand," he said and nod. "But you can make me. Make me understand it," he insisted. I looked down and shifted my weight. Accumulating all of my guts, I step forward and looked at him. Immediately, we find each other's gazes.

"If you are going to fall in love with me, it's only fair that you know what you're falling in love with. Because I really don't think I'm still the old me." I paused and reached his hand. "You are falling in love with my insecurities and my obsession with trying to figure out what everyone thinks of me. You are falling in love with my immaturity, my constant need to feel loved and appreciated, my overactive tear ducts, my sensitive feelings, my tendency to be too clingy. You fall in love with my hopes and dreams. If you fall in love with me, you fall in love with my self-hate and all my imperfections and my perception that nobody could ever love me."

He went silent for seconds. He seemed taking in what I just told him. Finally, he shook his head and pulled me into a hug, but this time, closer. I found myself burying my face into his neck.

"Oh, God. What have I done to you?" he mumbled and hugged me tighter. We stay like that for a full minute. I am the first to pull off.

"Can I have one more chance?" he suddenly asks. "To arrange everything?"

I released a small smile. "We'll see," I said, and I saw him nodded. "So, umm, let's go? The guys might be curious that we haven't followed them yet."

"Screw what they think," he whispered to me almost seductively.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Haz."

"Fine, then," he said and took my hand. 

"Wait!" I said before I could stop myself. Damn mouth. Well . . . it's now or never. . .

"Don't move," I commanded, and he literally froze.

Calming myself, I did the only thing I longed to do. I pressed my lips against him, and he seemed really taken by surprise. I couldn't blame him. Even I was surprised of my sudden action.

Before he could move his lips which I'm sure he would, I broke the kiss. I could still feel his lips lingering into mine after I pulled off. I immediately looked down, feeling my cheeks heating up. I didn't even know why I felt shy. This guy was inside me just the other night, for heaven's sake!

"Friends don't kiss in the lips," he managed to tease, and my face went crimson. I bit my lower lip and reaches out to poke his ribs.

"That is for future reference," I said and he smirked.

"Yeah," he said and chuckled. "But, I think I still need more for future reference. Can I-"

"Nope." I popped the 'p' and playfully pushed him.

"Fine," he says but pouted. I chuckled.

"Leggo, Squidward," I said and my expected reaction crosses his face. He stared at me and gaped.

"You did not just say that," he exclaimed. I chuckled. Back on the years, I usually teased him and calls him Squidward. For many months, I kept him clueless on where his new-found nickname came. I wouldn't tell him, and it really bothered him, making him ask opinions through Twitter.

A 'genius' (sarcasm inserted here) fan informed him that maybe he was being called like that was because he has the same nose as his.

I saw that comment and almost died laughing. Frowning, he searched for more random comments and finally someone got the correct answer. Originally, I started calling him that because of the 'ward' on Squidward when I once watched Spongebob. I immediately thought of Harry because it kinda had a resemblance on his second name "Edward".

He found the second comment much reliable than the first one but being a great teaser that I am, I insisted that the reason is what the crazy fan told him. Since then, he hated that name.

"I did just say that. Race you to the kitchen," I quickly said and before he could even move, I ran to the kitchen, leaving a frowning Harry.

Well that definitely is a good start. Best, if precisely needed.


	25. Twitcam, anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

I lied to Harry.

I didn't want to, but I can't help it. After what just happened, after I purposely and apparently likely pressed my lips against his, it didn't make me sleep. I thought it's supposed to give me a very good sleep, but it didn't. The minute my head hit my pillow, I had expected my eyes to close and to be consumed in sleep.

Boy, I was wrong.

I kept twisting and turning and trying hard to escape my thoughts for at least a second. Every time I look at the clock, time seemed to slow down. It was midnight now and I was beginning to worry that I'd get zero sleep this night. As I continue to stare at the dark ceiling, my thoughts flicker back to where they've been all night.

Harry.

The feeling I am having inside makes me high, like I drank a lot of coffee. For the whole night, I basically lied in my bed wide-awake, rolling on the other side after another minute, and giggling myself to death. Gosh, I felt like an idiot because I literally can't stop myself from giggling. His lips lingered in my mouth, and I was having a double thought if kissing him again after was a good idea. I felt I became addicted to it, and I couldn't stop asking for more.

I'm glad it happened. I'm glad I did it.

Nothing, not even the hurtful events from the past, washed my smile away. I thought to myself, "Who cares about the goddamn past?" The word explains itself. It's already past, and my mentor told me I shouldn't be thinking more about it because if I do, it will gradually destroy my future, and that is the least thing I wanted.

Before, the quote "past is past" irritates me. I got annoyed whenever I hear it, maybe because I can't accept the fact that the words haunts me and really got straight into my heart. But then, hell, with this bliss I am feeling right now, I don't need to think of anything more than happiness.

God, I haven't felt so happy in years! The feeling was surreal. I can say this is one of the happiest nights of my life.

 

*****

 

As what I thought, the smile didn't wear off this morning when I woke. I haven't even opened my eyes yet, but I am already smiling. This is the greatest feeling ever!

Sitting up and scratching my eyes, I soon realized my agenda for today.

Video time.

I immediately grabbed my SLR and opened it.

I focused it to me at first and started rolling.

"Hello, you guys! So, it's . . ." I looked at my watch, "8:12 in the morning here in Malibu. So you're probably wondering what I'm doing here. See, I'm on a vacation. I'll be staying in for a week and you all are surely going to love me because of this. I'm VJ Andy and welcome to A Day With One Direction."

I paused the video and then refocused the camera. When everything is decent, I clicked the resume button.

"I know 8 o'clock is a not so early time for normal people, but these boys aren't normal, especially when they're on a vacation," I started talking while walking, heading to Harry and Zayn's room, which is a room apart from mine. Suddenly, I heard a sound of spatula meeting the smooth tiles in the kitchen and a small squeal and a soft oops, which I am sure came from Dani and El.

"I am currently heading to one of the rooms which is Zayn and Harry's room because I am quite sure both are still sleeping at this time of the day. I know some of y'all know Zayn's a heavy sleeper and let me drop a bomb right here because Harry too, is a sleepyhead," I paused and refocused the camera on me, "I am here outside the room and I got this by continous shot. Everything caught here on tape is never edited, just few pauses and resumes for unnecessary things." I refocused the camera again so it shows the door. "I do hope there won't be PG-13 scenes," I whispered. "So we'll all just probably witness both Harry and Zayn sleeping under the duvet. Well, let's find out if I'm correct."

I sighed and silently opened the door, not bothering to wake them up. If this is a day with them, being scripted would make this all useless. I just need them to be them. Period.

What I saw inside made me shake my head in frustration. Maybe I should've told them to tidy things up even just for a bit since this'll be shown nationwide.

Oh, gosh.

Shirts everywhere, beanie hanging at the top of the lampshade, laptop sitting at the end of the bed, a couple of boxers lying on the nightstand and three huge luggages both open, revealing their messy clothes.

"Nope, not PG-13," I supress a sigh, "but not quite a good view. These boys . . ." I mumbled and shook my head once again as tried reaching the bed, having a hard time making my way through the mess on the floor. Surprisingly, I realize there's only one person lying under the duvet.

"Zayn. Hmm. Figured. Now where is that Curly . . ." I realized I started mumbling so I had a mental note to clear what I'm saying for the audience's sake.

Finally, I found the curly-haired . . .

"Outside the balcony," I said casually, and I realized my face extended a big smile as I thought of what happened last night.

And suddenly, my nose scrunches. "Outside the balcony?" I repeated. "At this time of day? Now what is this man up to?"

I finally urges to make my way to him, hiding the big smile plastered on my face. I made a small effort sliding the glass window and he seemed heard the noise. He was sitting at the grandma chair wearing his grandpa sweatshirt and he seemed thinking of something deep until I broke it. I also noticed those black circles around his eyes. I wonder why . . .

When he saw me, the first thing I noticed was the way he smiled at my direction. It was so overwhelming that made me want to do what I did last night. Luckily, my decent self stopped me as I remember I'm doing something here. This is business, and therefore I must act business-like.

I cleared my throat and gave my best decent smile, not too excited-looking and not too serious.

"Good morning," I greeted first.

"We're on?" he asked, pointing to the camera. Behind it, I nodded. "Say hi, Mr. Styles." This time, I showed my normal, genuine smile. 

He chuckled a bit and then swiped off some of his curls that are blocking his face. He acted shy, and I couldn't help but to laugh at it.

"Hiiiii," he said with a silly face but in his deep, morning voice, making me laugh harder.

"Don't make me laugh, Haz! It's shaking the camera. I can't take proper shots."

"Okay, okay," he said and sighed. I grabbed the opportunity to take a seat next to him but focused the camera only to him. Through the lens, I could see his eyes staring deeply at me, and I couldn't help but to blush.

"So, got some sleep?" I started.

"Honestly, I didn't," he said and smirk. "And I think you know why." He gave me a genuine, knowing smile and pokes my belly button.

Oh, gosh. He did not just say that. At continuous shot. I am so going to kill him later.

Stupid, flirty, Harry Styles in the morning.

"So what are you doing here outside?" I said, trying my best to change the topic.

"Couldn't sleep. Been here for about an hour already."

"Yeah? Why?"

"Do you really wanna make me broadcast it, hmm?" Again, he gave me that smile I already find annoying and now, he started wiggling his eyebrows.

I paused the video and gave him my ten-point evil glare. "I am warning you, Harold. Stop . . . Whatever you're doing and please, please, please, control yourself and your perverted mind."

He gaped. "Perverted mind?" he repeated and pouts. "You told me to be myself. Why do I need to change what I am normally?"

"Trust me Harry. I know you too well. You're doing something here, and I don't like the bit of it, so please-"

"What am I doing?" he asked innocently, and I rolled my eyes.

"You behave yourself, Harold. I am warning you."

He made a hmpf sound but nodded. I sighed and clicked the resume button.

"Hey, I'm back. We're having some technical difficulties-" I honestly heard Harry smirk but I ignored it, "-but I managed to solve it. So, back on you, Harry. I want to ask something here and it's not really that-"

"Just to let you know, I am not answering any questions without a morning kiss," he interrupts while not looking at me but somewhere far. I kicked his shin secretly, but his groan and 'oww' sound which I know is exaggerated made it not so secret anymore.

"What was that for?" he groaned.

Okay, this is enough, I thought.

"Sorry, Haz. Didn't mean to. So, I think Zayn's already awake? I'll just catch up on him for a minute, yeah?"

I stood hurriedly and showed him my best if-looks-could-kill look. I caught a glimpse of him smirking as I exit the balcony. I shook my head.

"So, you might not notice it but Harry's seemed not on his usual self early in the morning. I'm going to catch up on him soon if he cooled down a bit. That is not the real Harry Styles." I paused. "I take that back. That's the real Harry Styles whenever he teases me and I hate it. I really hope he'll be back to normal soon beca-"

"Andy?"

I almost lost my grip at the camera as the voice startled me. I turned with the camera on my hand and saw Zayn coming out of the bathroom only on his jogging pants and nothing else.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You're mumbling," he told me. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah! Of course I am. I'm great," I said and smiled.

"'Bout you?"

"Not at all," he said, and that's when I realized those black circles around his eyes.

"Yeah? And why is that?"

"I don't think normal people can get proper sleeps when they have someone lying beside them making constant giggles and would twist and turn every five seconds, which in my case is Harry," he said and gave me a meaningful smile.

"Huh," I said.

"Oh, Andy. The things you could do to that boy, it's not normal." He made a tsk tsk sound.

I pouted at him, then realized the camera is recording, so I focused it on Zayn. "Say hi, Zaynie."

"Geez, I'm only on my pants, Ands," he said shyly and scratches his head. "But yeah, of course." He started walking towards me. "Hello everyone! Good morning. Hope y'all have a nice day. Lots of love." With that, Zayn gave a smooch.

"Eek. Sloppy," I kid.

Zayn chuckled and approached his messy luggage.

Huh. At least he's in his normal self.

"What's up with Harry on the balcony?" Zayn asked, rummaging through his bag.

"Uh, he said he couldn't sleep."

"Hah, I think I know why . . ." And with that, he gave me a wink, which was clearly taken on the camera. I am glad the cam didn't record how I furiously blush.

Ugh. ZAYN!

"Just gonna check up on the other lads. Nice talking to you! See you later!" I promptly waved and reached the door as fast as I could, leaving a laughing Zayn.

I walked out of the room and headed to Louis and El's room. Knowing that El's downstairs, I let myself in and found Louis lightly snoring under the duvet.

"So here we are at the next room, Louis and El's room. Eleanor's downstairs with Danielle who are cooking us breakfast. Yay!" I whispered, focusing the camera more on Louis.

Just then, the door swung open and Harry came in. He reaches me. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm going to wake Louis up," I stated the obvious.

"How?"

"Umm, dunno. Any idea?"

A sudden mischievous smile played on Harry's lips. "I think I know how." He reached the bed. "Get this on tape."

I nodded and stepped backward, getting a good angle on what Harry's going to do to Louis. I smirked.

Harry took the duvet that is partially covering Louis and pulled it slightly, careful not to wake Louis up. The duvet is already on Harry's hands and he looked at my direction. He started wiggling his eyebrows and I laughed silently. He arranged the white duvet on the other side of the bed opposite Louis. Next, he went to Louis' side of the bed and carefully, he pushed Louis lightly, so he was now at the surface of the duvet. Harry flipped the remaining cloth around Louis so he now looked like inside a cocoon.

"What now?" I whispered-asked.

"Now, we TICKLE!"

Harry launched into Louis, and I heard Louis' 'oomph' by the sudden weight. Harry tickled him merciless, and I do feel pity on Louis a bit, because he looked like choking with Harry above him, and he couldn't fight back because of the white sheet around him.

"Okay, Harry, stop. That's enough. I think poor Louis is now awake," I said after having a good laugh.

Harry did as what I told him and rolled off Louis. Louis angrily let himself out of the white sheet that's covering him and gave both of us a death glare.

"ARGH!" Louis bellowed. "Since when do we learn to wake people properly?! Silly little kids! It's not funny! I am going to get you for this. I am so going to get you for this! This is injustice! Can't let a man sleep peacefully . . ." Louis' voice faded as he closed the bathroom door, though I could hear his continuous cursing echoing.

Harry and I looked at each other. He simply shrugged and took the camera on my hands. He focused it on him. "Old grumpy Louis in the morning, not a good thing," he said as he shakes his head making his curls bounce and then focused the cam on me.

"Lesson: Never wake Louis up. Let him wake up by himself. Lesson learned," I said and Harry nodded. He handed me the camera and I focused it on him.

"Now how about you get a good bath, stinky, old man?" I teased Harry. He chuckled and nodded. He pecked me on the cheeks and for a split second, took my hands and made me focus the camera on him saying, "Good morning! Lots of love for Handy fans. love y'all!" And he literally kissed my lens before he left the room.

Cheeky bastard.

Wiping the kiss mark and composing myself, I let myself out of the room.

Next stop: Liam's room.

I knocked softly and poked my head in the door. I found Liam sitting on the bed with his laptop across him. He looked rather decent in this early morning as it looked like he just took his shower. He didn't notice my knock and so didn't acknowledge my presence. He seemed busy on his laptop. Hmm . . .

"Doing a twitcam early in the morning, Mr. Payne?" I teased, and that's when he noticed me. He grinned.

"Hey, good morning," he greeted, "Nope. I'm not doing a twitcam. Just checking Twitter, and I don't have much time too. Danielle and Eleanor planned on going to the beach and I think I'm going. Louis might go too. You know how much he loves the beach." He gave me knowing look. "Wanna join us?"

After seconds of mind battle, I shook my head. "Nah. I think I'm going to enjoy the house today. Besides I'm too lazy to go out."

"Alrighty then. Oh, and don't worry, we'll be back soon for your documentary." Liam winked at me.

I grinned. "Thanks Li. I really appreciate your participation."

"Yeah, of course. And besides, One Direction won't be One Direction with just four members, yeah?" he said and smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks, again, Buzz," I teased.

"You're welcome, Andy," he said with a very good Buzz-like voice.

I manage to get out of the room. "Dunno if he meant me as Andy or Andy as in the Toy Story." I sighed. "Ah . . . Liam's love for that movie . . . No words can explain. So I think it's already known that Liam's a really big fan of Toy- GAAAAAAAH! NIAAAAALL!"

I immediately turned around and turned the camera away.

"Geez, Andy!" he exclaimed then laughed rather loudly that must've ringed around the house.

"What the heck are you thinking going around here . . . naked!"

Niall laughed louder. "I do have an excuse! Just wanna try other shower besides the one in my room."

"And then goes out without a towel or something to cover up yourself?!"

"My bad. Forgot to bring one. Not sorry though. I at least gave the audience a little bit of thrill."

My eyes widened as I realized that the camera's still rolling. Luckily, it wasn't focused on Niall and his naked body.

"Ugh! Are you covered up now?!" I asked.

"You're blocking my way, babe."

I immediately gave way and he chuckled.

"Well I suggest you take shower too, Ms. Hot-tempered early in the morning," Niall teased before closing the door.

I sighed. "And that's 5/5 of the boys. What's caught here on tape is just like one of their normal mornings, if you could even call it normal." I paused and shook my head. "These boys . . . I swear no one's normal among them." I refocused the camera to me. "Time check," I said and glanced at my watch, "8:52 am. So, I am going to cut this out for a few minutes to attend some personal duties. Be back in a couple of minutes. Toodles!"

*****

I hit the showers, and this one is extraordinary. I am singing my heart out inside, and trust me, that don't usually happen.

As I step out of the shower, I heard the microwave in the kitchen that must've ringed in the whole house. It's the first time I realized the house is quiet and it's quite surprising as to know everyone's already awake.

I pulled my black skinny jeans and white tank top and then was about to get the camera when it wasn't where I left it last. I tried finding it but realized it wasn't inside the room as it would be easy to spot if it was here.

I went down and I was about to reach the aisle when I already saw the five boys sprawled along the couch. They seemed talking to themselves but then I realized my camera sitting at the top of the shelf across them.

" . . . Grateful for that girl, and this is just a little favor for her," I head Liam say.

I found myself leaning against the wall and smiling when I heard it. I gave them time to talk as I crossed my arms with the smile not leaving my face.

"So we dunno if we're allowed to do this . . ." Zayn said, and all eyes turned to Louis.

"Uh, yeah. Just wanna say sorry for snapping a while ago," he said and shrugged.

"Anyway, so I guess we already say what we all wanted to say, yeah boys?" Everyone nodded. "Then I think we should bring this back from where Lou took it," Liam said.

"No need, I'm already here," I chimed in and all heads turned on me as I approached them. Niall tried giving me his seat but I signaled him to stay where he is. I took the camera in my hand.

"You took Edwelle," I said, letting the camera roll.

"Edwelle?"

"My baby cam. Edwelle Ordeux."

"Really, Andy? That thing has a name? Edwelle Ord - whatever?" Niall said.

"Ordeux," I repeated and frowned at them. "Hey, don't judge! I love naming my things. And don't change the topic. Why'd you take my baby?"

"Oh, nothing important," Zayn said.

"Just a bit of . . . fun," Louis added.

"I don't like the sound of your 'fun', Mr. Tommo, and I certainly do not like your idea of fun, too," I said and eyed him suspiciously.

Even before the conversation goes on, Danielle shouted from the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready!"

The boys didn't hesitate to leave the living room and waltz into the kitchen. All except Harry. I operated the camera and focused it on me.

"I'm back," I said and smiled.

"Hey, let's go?" Harry said while smirking. He made a ladies-first guest.

Er, sure," I said and I could feel him behind me as I take my first few steps. A few seconds and he started poking my waist, making me laugh.

"Stop it!" I said, and I heard him laughing. I shook my head and continued walking with him stubbornly poking my waist.

I gripped his fingers and stopped. "Darn it, Harry. If you won't stop-"

"What will you do?" he said and raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, you don't want to know, babe," I said and stuck out my tongue. He smiled.

"Well, I want to know," he pushed. I smiled, and before he even makes another movement, I started tickling him too. I poke his ribs, thinking that's one of his soft spot. He started squirming, but I won't stop. He started laughing like crazy, struggling to break away from me, but I kept on coming. We didn't realize we're actually heading to the kitchen door, and everyone was staring at us in bewilderment.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh . . ." Liam's voice startled me, and I immediately released Harry's hand which I lately realized I was holding and stopped from laughing.

"Uh . . ." I said, blushing. Harry kept on laughing like a retard as if he was still being tickled.

"Seems you got a very good night sleep, huh? Both of you?" Danielle asked.

"I actually didn't," Zayn answered.

"Sure looks like," Louis said and stared at Zayn. "You kinda look knackered."

"How won't I? Harry didn't make me sleep," he groaned, and I saw Harry eyeing at Zayn.

"Why is tha-"

"What's for breakfast?" Harry interrupted Zayn as he trotted and took a seat beside Liam. I scratched my head, glad that Harry interrupted, and stood beside Niall. He smiled at me and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I giggled and glanced at Harry. I noticed him eyeing at Niall.

Ah, jealous Styles. The best thing I could ever see. He just looks so cute when he's jealous.

"Bacons," Eleanor answered.

"So, we'll be going to the beach for a while. Me, Dani, Louis and El. You guys wanna come?" Liam said.

"Nope," Niall said. "I think I'll enjoy the house for a while."

"Same," Zayn said. "I don't feel like chasing the sun." All smirked at his words. He paused as he stood and stretched, "I think I'll catch up some sleep as I didn't have last night."

With that, he disappeared.

"You?" Danielle asked me.

"I think I'm going to keep Nialler accompanied," I decided.

"Well, if she's not going, then I'm not going too," Harry said. As if on cue, everybody's eyebrows flew up, giving us suspicious looks. I nudged Harry.

"We'll stay," I confirmed.

"Okay then. We're leaving in 5," Eleanor informed Louis, Danielle and Liam. They all nodded and went out of the kitchen maybe to prepare. I got up from the chair, put Edwelle the camera on top of the microwave where everything could be seen and let it roll. I then went to the cupboard and took separate plates.

"You guys hungry?" I asked.

Sure am," Harry said.

"You SB?" I asked and turned to see the Irish rummaging in his phone.

"I don't think that's still necessary to ask," Harry answered. Niall glared at Harry but then he was too preoccupied in his phone that he just ignored him. I smiled and turned back as I started serving the plates. Typical boys.

"What are you doing, anyway?" I heard Harry asked Niall.

"Tweeting," he said. For a split second, I snapped my head at Niall.

"There's Wi-Fi here?!" Harry and I both shouted at once. Hell, I've been dying to open my Twitter account for days. Niall looked at us with one eyebrow high.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to open my Twitter if there's none right?" he answered and smirked. Harry groaned and trotted upstairs. Few seconds passed and he went down holding his phone, and I know he's already logged in to his account too.

I helped myself up with the bacons and started digging.

"It's been long since we do twitcam, don't you think, Haz?" Niall opened a conversation. I saw Harry nodding.

"Well, yeah. I kind of miss doing that," he said.

"Then do one," I suggested. They both looked at me. "Well, if you miss it, you're free to do it. There's unlimited Wi-Fi here and I'm surely the fans will like it."

The two boys nodded. "Now that's a great idea," Niall said. "After this?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

As I wash the dishes, I could hear the two in the living room setting up Harry's laptop.

"We'll start in 5, SG! Wash fast!" I heard Niall shouted across the hall.

What? I'm joining them?

Few seconds and I heard Harry. I looked back and found him standing by the door with a stain on his white shirt. Before I could ask where that came from, he said, "I can't face the fans looking like this. I'm hitting the shower. Might as well accompany Niall first, babe. It's dangerous for him to go alone. He'll just blab everything." He didn't wait for me to speak because he started walking away.

"I'm sure they won't mind!" I said exasperatedly, but Harry must've not heard me. I sighed and shook my head. I finished the dishes and took Edwelle on my hands. I went to the living room, looking at my reflection in the mirror for a sec before going to check if I look okay. God, I swear I don't want to do this.

"SB!" I shout-whispered. He glanced at me then back to the screen.

"Hey, guys. I would like you to meet someone," he spoke, and I face-palmed.

I slowly went towards him. "I don't think-"

Niall practically yanked me down to seat beside him. "I think some of you know her. She's a good friend of ours. SG, say hi," he said. I forced a smile at the screen, and waved my hand a bit. I felt awkward because it will be the first time that I'm doing this.

"Hi, guys," I said. "I'm Andy."

"My sister in everything but blood," Niall said and I chuckled. I stared at the monitor and my attention was caught by the comments and the viewers.

"Holy flack!" I gasped before I could even stop myself. I put my hands in my mouth as I stared at the screen.

"What?" Niall said.

"10,000 plus viewers. That is . . . very amusing," I said. Niall chuckled as he stares and reads the comments which I couldn't read because ever millisecond, someone will add even if I still didn't finish it. Some comments are funny. Some were complimenting me, and I couldn't help but to blush. Niall seems to realize I was a bit tensed, and he can't stop laughing as he opens chips after chips.

"How come you have those?" I told him, pointing to the can of Pringles he was holding.

"I save food, love."

"For yourself," I took note.

"Not really," he said.

"You're going to share, then?" I said hopefully.

"No," he decided. I frowned and turned to the screen. I sighed.

"See, Niall only gives his food to those who are very special to him," I said. "And, as sad as I can get, I'm not that special to him." I fake-cried and the next thing I know Niall's offering his food to me.

"Oh, SG. You're special to me," he said. I broke a smile.

"Really?" I said playfully.

"Yes," he said and nodded. "Now take some before I change my mind."

I grabbed the opportunity I got and took a handful; carefully not spilling because I know it will be the first and last.

"Thanks, SB!" I singsong.

"Anytime."

I started focusing on the comments as I munch. These guys really make me smile. I pointed a comment to Niall, and we both laughed. There were some rude comments, but I learned to ignore that.

"See this?" I said, pointing to Edwelle, which is still filming even if we're doing Twitcam, "this is Edwelle, and to all Filipino directioners watching this Twitcam, you are all going to love Edwelle soon."

Soon, others started requesting for Niall to sing. He didn't think twice and pick his guitar and started serenading the viewers. I grabbed the opportunity and took it in my camera too.

I must say, Niall's voice is beyond perfect that even I couldn't help but to giggle. When Niall finishes, we continued looking at the comments. I find it very amusing that Niall kept on talking, and he wouldn't stop. It looks like he was talking to the screen which was kind of ridiculous. I tried to talk too, and at first it was awkward, but then the viewers grow and grow and I find that they are very cooperative, making me enjoy. I haven't realizes I was getting comfortable, and I started talking endlessly like Niall. I pick some random questions and answer it.

"Oh, look. We got 20,000 viewers. Great. Just great," I said, trying not to sound nervous. "Hi. To those who don't know me, I'm Andy, and to be honest, I'm really nervous about this."

"Yeah, she's Andy aka my SG and she keeps on talking whenever she's nervous," Niall said. I poke his ribs and he acted hurt. I chuckled.

"So, for those who are asking, we're in Malibu and Danielle, Eleanor, Louis and Liam are out in the beach and Zayn is sleeping and Harry is upstairs taking shower," Niall said.

I slowly nodded in agreement. "Anyway, they've been upstairs for too long, so maybe after a few minutes, they'll be down here and join us." And I winked.

There was a long silence.

"So, for those who are wondering, SG means-"

"Super girl!" I shouted. Niall looked at me with curiosity. He shrugged and then focused on the screen again.

"Hmm! SB! Answer that! Who's your celebrity crush?" I said, pointing to the monitor as I put another Pringles on my mouth.

"Arella Dy," Niall answered, and I burst out laughing.

"Who's that?" I said playfully.

"My celebrity crush."

"Haven't heard of her name," I said.

"Oh, you must be living on another planet for not knowing her!" Niall gasped melodramatically. I chuckled.

"Any of you guys know her?" I asked the screen.

Half of the comments know, and the others didn't have a clue.

"Pretty, girl, isn't she?" Niall said and shove another batch of Pringles in his mouth. There was a moment of silence. "I'll be back in two," Niall hurriedly said and trotted out before I could react. "Make that four!" he shouted and I chuckled.

All alone, I felt like I'm back to my work as a VJ because talking to the webcam is quite similar to talking to a big video camera. I could say I'm pretty good at this as I'm already well-trained with my work, though I still feel nervous, seeing those 25,000 viewers watching me all around the world. Pushing aside that feeling, I concentrated on the comments, and one caught my eye.

"Okay. Shoutout to Nicole Watson and her question kind of caught my attention. So, she's asking, 'Are you and Harry together again?'" I paused and gulped. "Now that is a question," I said and release a chuckle. "So, the answer is . . ." I tried to prolong my answer to make suspense, and as the seconds run, the comments are really getting fast. "No," I finally said. "I'm very single, so no, Harry and I aren't together."

"Actually, we are," Harry's voice startled me. I turned as I saw him walking into the kitchen continuously without looking back. I turned back into the screen.

"Don't believe him," I said and shook my head.

"Believe me." My poor fragile heart stopped when Harry jumped and sat beside me. He was holding an apple and he already bit a part. I poke his ribs in consolation.

"No. Believe me," I said. "I'm single, and I don't know if he is, but we-"

"No," Harry said and shook his head. I stared at him in bewilderment. What is he doing? He's broadcasting a lie in front of the fans.

"He's lying," I spoke.

"I don't lie," he said and gave an I-swear look. "Shoutout to Handy fans out there. Love you."

What got in your trousers?" I exclaimed and he flinched. He started laughing.

"Look! They think we're cute," he said and pointed the comment box. Sure, it's flooding with, "Awws" "You guys look so cute together" "Just marry already" "I can't take this" "HANDY is again alive, that's what's up!" "Aren't you the cutest?" "I really doubt you aren't together." "I don't know how to feel about this. I ship HANDY forever."

"Sorry to disappoint 'Handy' fans, but he's lying. We're not together. Tell them the truth!" I nudged him. He sighed after, and faced the screen.

"Fine," he sighed and I sighed in relief. "We're not together . . . yet." He released a silly smile and I poke his ribs hard. "What? I'm stating a fact," he groaned and stood up.

"Where are you going?" is what came out of my mouth instead of the swearwords I'm going to throw at him.

"Loo. Wanna come?" he said which really took me by surprise.

"That is gross, Harry," I declared. He laughed and started walking. I turned to the screen and shook my head, smiling. "For the record, I'm really single."

For a split second, Harry managed to sneak and peck his lips on my cheeks before going. Gosh, the whole world saw that, making me look like a liar. I glared at him but couldn't help but to blush. "Oh, God. Just . . . believe me. Don't believe that guy. Obviously he's acting really weird today. Maybe his brain is malfunctioning but I'm sure it will be better later. Sorry about that."

The comments continue to flood, and I can't help but to blush. They adore us, and I was feeling very happy.

Soon, Niall came back, and then Zayn who finally showed up after a very long nap.

After an hour, the rest came back with good moods except for Louis who is frowning because he thought his tan isn't enough and everybody got good ones but he immediately cheered up when he knew we are doing a twitcam. He joined us and started entertaining them. He was funny and excitable as usual.

As hard as it is to let go, we called off the twitcam to prepare lunch, but leaving a promise to make a video which is the most requested from all of the fans.

They bought cooked-in meals from a local restaurant and we had a great lunch, especially Niall. Since the heat of the sun was too much for our skin at this time of hour, we stayed in the living room and decided to make the promised video. We had a lot of fun. Doing a video with the lads is just amazing. A few hours after it was posted, it got a good amount of views and I am glad mostly the comments are positive.

Before making dinner, we watched Harry Potter, insisted by me, and after that, for the rest of the time, the boys ridiculously acts as if they are wizards. Louis and Harry made their so-called wands and swishing it with spells used in the movie. Eleanor and Danielle are annoyed and started blaming me about the weird acts their boyfriends and Zayn, Niall and Harry's doing, but I think it's bloody funny. Louis and Niall started declaring themselves as Malfoy and Voldemort, and then Liam as Ron, Zayn as Snape, Danielle as Hermione (Niall: because her hair is curly like Hermione's), Eleanor as Cho, me as Ginny and Harry as Harry. As the time go by, I am getting a bit annoyed by the boys, too.

While cooking for dinner, Niall, Zayn and Harry aka Voldemort, Snape and Harry are disturbing us by taking the spatulas and thongs as they use it as wands and then started shouting spells across the kitchen, pissing Danielle and Eleanor.

"For goodness' sake, guys!" Eleanor and Danielle whined and both shook their heads in dismay. I laughed.

I can say we made a good dinner, because the five boys appreciated it.

It was a pretty good day, and I made sure everything is caught by Edwelle. Yay for work accomplishment.


	26. Bars and Beers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

I stepped out of the shower and the smell made me want to go down fast. I trot downstairs, humming a random tune as I step into the kitchen, wondering what's on the plate today. Everybody was already awake and was occupying the dinner chairs. I spot Niall sitting on the dinner table, a large plate of fettuccine in front of him. He's still in his sweatpants, and he was really digging in with the fettuccine.

"Hmm. Smells lovely," I complimented.

"Thanks," Harry responded, serving fettuccine into six other plates, seeming overly focused. I nod. So Harry did the dish. "Taste my dish?"

I nodded and went beside Niall and sat beside him. I lift the fork to my lips and shove it into my mouth. In all fairness, the fettuccine was creamy and it really tastes delicious. I feel a moan of pleasure escape as I chew slowly and happily.

"So?" Harry asks, his eyes already shining from my reaction.

"Perfect," I manage to say before shoving another mouthful. It tastes so good it make me go speechless.

"Taste your own work," Liam manages to say.

"Later. I think I'm going to go take a bath first," he says. He looked at me before going to the bathroom, leaving us in the kitchen.

"So what's the update, hmm?" Eleanor transferred and occupied the next seat beside me.

"Yeah. What's going on now?" Danielle nudged me.

"Nothing," I said, hiding my blush in every possible way. Zayn scowled.

"Why can't you just be complete honest with each other and tell what you really feel?" he said.

"I'm honest with him and we're friends, Zayn," I said.

"If two past lovers can remain friends, it's either they were never in love or they still are," Liam said which makes me stop for a while. Everybody's expecting me to say something.

"We're friends," I just repeated. I saw Eleanor and Danielle rolled their eyes.

"For now, right?" Louis questioned.

"To satisfy everybody, then yes. We're friends for now," I said, and I could see grin spreading in each faces.

"I knew this would come to this," Niall said. "It's just a small matter of time."

As if on cue, everybody nodded in agreement. Surprisingly, I do too.

 

I sat on the wooden porch steps watching the waves continuously crash against the shore. The sun was slowly setting, the sky canvass of many colors. The birds sang in the distance and you can just hear the sound of nature in general. It was quite a lovely and relaxing sight and it made me as if all my problems have suddenly evaporated. That wasn't the case, though. Everything was just sitting there at the back of my head, haunting every little thought I had and reminding me that everything is far from solved. I had yet to figure out why I'm starting to feel bothered about the relationship Harry and I are having. As what I think and told myself a while back that the past mustn't be a big deal to me anymore, I can't help rethinking about it. I shouldn't be, but it just always visit my mind every once in a while. A few months after the break-up, it haunts me in my sleep, making countless nights of depression.

I couldn't say I forgive him fully for what he did. It's been two long years, and those two years just kills me. I know he's trying really hard to make up with me from all the pains he brought to me. As for now, he's making a good job, giving him a larger chance to fully get my trust again.

I closed my eyes and drew a very heavy sigh, trying to get it off my chest, just for once and for all. It keeps on holding me back, and I'm tired of it. I want to move on, and if being with Harry even if he's the reason why this is happening to me can make me do it, and then I will whole heartedly accept it. All I know is that he makes me happy, and for me at this moment, it's all that matters.

I could hear noises coming from the house. Maybe the boys are preparing to leave. They decided to go visit a suggested bar in the mainland. At first, the girls and I forbid them because we all know what's going to be the result. Eventually we agreed because they'll be going with Liam and Liam's not that of a heavy drunker like any of the boys and we knew he could somewhat control them in drinking liquor. I'm still quite nervous about this. Usually whenever they go to bars and party like an animal, they forget about the world and started doing things that the whole world is not necessary to see, but here come the paps and started taking pictures, causing another ridiculous rumors and issues.

"Hey," Danielle's voice startles me. She sat beside me and for a minute, everything was silent. She was looking out the horizon, admiring the view too.

"What time are they going?" I spoke after a long silence.

"9," she answered. I took the time to look at my wristwatch. It's already 6:30, a few more hours before they'll be off.

"So, tomorrow's our last day," she said.

"Really?" I said. I haven't realized we've got less than 48 hours to stay in here. Even if I have mixed emotions here in this house, I'll surely miss it. Ironically too because here is where it ended and I can say about to begin again. This house became a huge part of my life, and I just feel sad to say goodbye to it.

"Yeah. I'll miss everything here," she stated. "Maybe it will still get us another two years to come back here." She pouted as she slumps her head between both of her hands. That was when I realized a ring shining on her ring finger that I've never noticed before. I gasped.

"Oh my God!" I shouted and put my hand in my mouth. I grabbed her hand and looked at the ring closely. Danielle chuckled as I held her hand out in the air.

"You guys! You're engaged?! When?! How?!" I shrieked. "Oh, God. Tell me every detail!"

"Well, he gave me this on our ninth anniversary, which was a few months back," she started. I frowned.

"I wasn't there," I said.

"Well, we didn't know you'll still show yourself after all these years," she reasoned. I considered what she said and nodded.

"Okay. Continue."

"So, we did a tour to Eiffel Tower for that day," she started. "We got a tour guide and we actually went right to the tower and it was just amazing." Danielle sighed, "It was the last stop on the tour, and we're at the top. We were just looking down and I didn't realize the tour guide went off and we're just the only people on that region. The sight was really amazing. We were just sitting, side by side, staring downwards when Liam goes to me, Dani? I was like hmm? Too busy looking around and he just comes out with will you marry me?"

I heard myself gasp. "I thought I must have misheard him, but then he slowly stood up, reached into his pocket and knelt down. He held out the ring in his palm and said something amazing that until now it's still ringing in my ears," she continued.

Wow," I said as I stare at her looking so in love than ever. I haven't realized myself tearing up. "I'm so happy for you both, Danielle. I really am." We both pulled each other and hugged. I could feel the tears coming, and I immediately wiped it.

"Thanks," she said. I pulled out.

"Does everybody know?"

She nodded. "Yes," she said and then started looking around to see if someone's hearing or not. She faced me. "Actually, it's not really an engagement though . . ."

My eyes widened as realization hits. "Oh, my God. That's a wedding ring? You're already married?!"

"Yep."

"Why I was not invited Danielle?!" I pouted.

"There wasn't exactly a very proper wedding ceremony," she said. "It was sudden. Liam said he couldn't wait longer, and I thought of agreeing with him, so we had a small ceremony. We actually got witnesses. The janitor and the housekeeper."

I chuckled. "How about the boys? What was their reactions?"

"They're a bit disappointed. Zayn was expecting to be the best man. But overall, they're happy for us."

"I cannot believe you, woman! You're already a wife!" I exclaimed. She chuckled.

"Oh, my gosh," I said and leaned forward. "Are you pregnant?"

She leaned back fast. "No!" she said and chuckled at the thought. "Well, we're thinking about having one, though . . ."

A shriek escapes as excitement overcome into me. I cannot handle this. Two of my best friends are married. I couldn't be any happier for the both.

"I bet they're the cutest, Dani! I'm a godmother, okay?" I said.

"Absolutely," she said. I smiled and pulled her into another hug.

 

"I do not want to see you crawling back home, do you understand me, Louis William Tomlinson?" I heard Eleanor speaking to Louis in the kitchen. Actually she's been nagging Louis ever since because she knew how a heavy drunker Louis is. Louis, being a good boyfriend, kept her a promise but it seemed Eleanor isn't that satisfied, causing her to continue nagging.

Suddenly, Harry sat beside me. I looked at him and he was sporting a pair of tight skinny jeans and black v-neck shirt. Couldn't he get more handsome?

"We're leaving at five, guys," I heard Liam shouted outside the porch. We both craned our necks into the source's direction but found ourselves back staring on each face.

"Be good there, okay?" I told him as I reach for his hair and twirl some curls playfully. He grinned.

"I'll try," he said and shrugged. I poke his ribs and frown.

"Don't try. Do it," I said. I heard him sigh.

"Okay. You're the boss," he said. I nodded in contentment.

Five minutes passed and everybody was out. Eleanor still kept on reminding Louis, and Louis seemed found it funny than annoying. Oh, how he loves Eleanor, no words can describe. Danielle on the other hand, seems very confident that Liam won't do anything reckless. I am a bit nervous about Harry though. We've been clubbing before, and it usually ends up me partially carrying him out of the bar. This time, I think carrying him and Zayn out of the bar would be Liam's responsibility.

"Don't get too much drunk, okay?" For the last time, I reminded Harry. He scratched his head and twirled a curl covering his eyes. I frowned when I realized he wouldn't respond.

"Do you understand me, Harold Edward Milward Styles?" I repeated. He sighed and looked at me. He held my jaw line and stared intently in my eyes. "I won't. I promise." He kissed my cheeks before walking to the limo.

 

*****

 

"If the boys think they're the only one who'll enjoy tonight, then they're wrong," I heard Danielle said as she steals another beer in the refrigerator. Eleanor chuckled, a half empty bottle of beer dangling from one of her hands. We're staying in the living room with a few empty bottles around. The three of us are still sober, but I could feel my head throbbing. I think the beer's taking effect on me. Funny because I just had two and forced myself not to take more. Eleanor, I think, have already three as well as Danielle but they seemed to be not affected unlike me.

After I finished my last, I slowly stood from the couch as I held my hand in my head. It was really throbbing.

"Where you going?" Eleanor questions as she watch me take my steps on the stairs.

"Sleep," I answered and looked over to the kitchen.

"That'll be your last, Danielle. Liam might be angry," I reminded her. I didn't hear a response, so I just headed up to my room. I lay in my bed for a few minutes, and I sighed in relief as the throbbing is slowly going away, but I my vision was becoming blurry. I closed my eyes, trying to get my sleep. Alas, I didn't.

 

*****

 

"ARGH!" The sudden groan on my doorstep woke me up, or rather made me jump out of my bed. I couldn't sleep thinking about those boys, and I'm sure Eleanor and Danielle too- if they aren't drunk. I doubt that though, because it was just minutes ago when I finally heard the whole house silent, meaning Dani and Eleanor were already asleep, maybe because they were already smashed.

As I open my door, a sudden weight was given on my shoulders, almost knocking me off the ground. Luckily, I regained my balance and the first thing I noticed was the strong smell of alcohol.

"Harry?!" I whisper-shouted.

"Can you take care of him, Andy?" Liam's voice startled me. He was standing by the doorstep with him carrying Zayn who looked very drunk. Behind him, I could see Eleanor half carrying Louis. I realized Louis isn't that drunk, unlike Harry and Zayn. I was surprised that Eleanor could still manage to take Louis to their room when she herself is drunk too.

"At least he's not crawling," El murmured at me before heading to their room.

"Either you," I countered and turned to Liam. "Where-where's Niall?" I asked Liam, struggling to get Harry to his feet. I swear the alcohol makes me want to throw up, including the fact that I'm already dizzy because of the beer we secretly drank. Harry groaned and finally stood on his feet, but his arms started wrapping around me and his face constantly burying in my neck.

"Mmm, lovely," I heard Harry say and a creep smile curves on his lips.

"He's already in his room," Liam answered me.

"Drunk?"

"A bit."

"What happened to Zayn?" I pointed to the man who looked like already drooling on Liam's shirt.

"The usual. He got the most beer."

"How about you?"

"I don't drink. You know that," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "And what about this boy?" I motioned to Harry.

"Obviously drunk too, but I think Zayn's worst. Surely he'll have the longest hangover," Liam said and struggled to make Zayn up on his feet. "I-I need to go. Have a good night."

He and Zayn started walking towards Zayn's room. I pulled Harry inside and practically threw his body on the bed. Gosh, he's heavy.

"You broke your promise, Styles," I informed him though I'm quite sure he couldn't hear me. He grunted for the response. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I reached over and brush the hair from his eyes. He doesn't react. I'm not even sure if he notices.

The alcohol smell seemed to rub on his shirt, so with that, I turn to walk out and plan to get a shirt from his closet in their room. I was about to step out of the room when I voice stops me.

"Where's fooz goin'?"

I turn to look at the source. Harry is now watching me, waiting for my response. "I'm getting you a shirt."

"Please . . . stay," he slurs, wobbling as he attempts to bring himself to a sitting position.

"I'll just get you a shirt. I'm not leaving you."

"Please . . ."

I groaned, closing the bedroom door. "Fine," I said, walking back over to him. "I-"

Suddenly, with one strong yank, Harry was underneath me. I struggled to stand, but he won't let me. His arms were holding my waist with a tight grip, and the next thing I know, he turned me upside down, making him above me.

"What are you do-"

I was interrupted as his lips crashed into mine. He was leaning hard, and I needed to push him with my full energy for me to breathe. He kept on leaning, but I kept on struggling to get him away from me. The smell really makes me want to puke.

"Harry!" I shout-whispered before he goes for another kiss. Gosh, he's stronger when drunk whom I think is quite ironic. He pulled after a long kiss and chuckled. I didn't know what he was chuckling about. I couldn't help myself but to join him. I could say we both are high tonight.

"Haz," I breathed, and I found myself panting, maybe because for a full minute I only breathed twice.

"You're beautiful," he told me. "You know that, right?"

"No," I answered playfully and giggled.

"Well, you are," he told me and leaned over again, giving me a very warm kiss. It was so passionate that I found myself kissing back. For a few seconds, I felt his hand crawling to the hem of my shirt, pulling it upwards. I pushed him with all my might and giggled.

"I'm going to suspense you, Mr. Styles, because I seriously can't take your smell," I said and struggled to get up. Harry groaned.

"Where are you goin'?" he asks as he watches me walk to the door.

"I'm going to get you a shirt," I responded.

"And then?"

"What 'and then'?"

"When you're back, what will we do?" I saw a glint of mischief on Harry's eyes, and I found myself grinning.

"Read me," I said and winked. That made Harry stands up in the bed and takes his shirt off. I chuckled.

"About time, baby," he exclaimed and I could see a very huge grin. I turned and went out the room. I headed to Zayn and Harry's room, softly knocking first before opening.

"-works though." For a split second I thought my eyes played on me. I swear I saw Zayn sitting normally, talking to Liam but when he saw me, he threw his head back to the pillow and grunted. I raised one eyebrow.

"Is he okay?" I asked Liam. Zayn produced another grunt.

"No. He's so drunk," Liam answered.

"I think I saw him-" Zayn interrupted me by his loud moan. Liam and I both stared at Zayn before looking at each other again.

"Er, what do you need again?" Liam asked.

"I . . . I'm going to get a shirt for Harry," I said and went straight to his closet. I didn't have the time to choose. I just picked what I first saw and closed it.

"Er, I got to go. Night," I quickly said and left the room. Something was wrong inside that room, and I haven't figured it out yet.

As I walk back to my own room, I realized myself shaking. I don't know what's going to happen inside that room, but I'm excited to know what. I calmed myself and turned the knob. I entered, and I haven't got the chance to close the door because Harry did it for me, and just after he did, I heard the locking sound. He pulled me and let me lean on the wall just beside the door. My heart started beating very fast. This was it. It's going to happen.

"I want to apologize in advance," Harry murmured, moving in even closer, breathing hotly. "Because this is going to be messy."

I didn't have the chance to giggle, because just then, he leaned onto me, grabbed my cheeks as he smashed our lips together.


	27. Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

I was awoken by the sound of someone snoring loudly. Peeking through my eyelids, the first thing I see is the sunlight streaming through the open window. I can hear the roaring waves in the distance and the birds singing their morning song. It was an oddly relaxing morning. It's been ages since I'd woken up so relaxed and . . . happy.

Then my eyes flickered down and I noticed the arm that was wrapped tightly around my waist. I could feel someone's warm breath on the back of my neck and the snores taking over the peaceful sound of the birds. Ever-so-gently, I untangle myself from his arms, turning to look at Harry's sleeping face. He let out yet another snore, this one louder than the rest. His lips were parted slightly and I could still smell the last night's alcohol on him. His curly hair was messier than usual, flopping over his head and face. I reach over and gently removed a few curls off his face, pushing them back to reveal his imperfect skin. Acne was scattered all over his cheeks and forehead, something about it being undeniably cute.

I sighed, trying to stop myself from admiring my boyfriend's face early in the morning. I yawned and slowly stood which slightly makes me dizzy cause of the alcohol I had last night.

Whoa. Wait. Did I just say my boyfriend?

I craned my neck to see Harry stir, but luckily didn't wake up. I sighed in relief as I make my way to the bathroom, picking my clothes that are scattered on my way.

After I pulled my clothes back and wash my face, I stared at myself in the mirror. I sighed in relief and smiled. I felt great. Really great, and I know why. Something else bothers me though, but thinking about that first thing in the morning would just destroy my day, so I shrugged and take it off my mind. I went out in the bathroom and am surprised to see Harry sitting on the bed, scratching his eyes. My eyebrows met. That is an unusual sight. Usually, whenever Harry's drunk the night before, he would be awake on the afternoon the next day.

I realized I'm standing awkwardly by the door, staring at him, that thought swirling in my mind.

His eyes wandered off as he let out a yawn and finally saw me. A smile spread in his lips as soon as his eyes met mine.

"Hi," I spoke and smile sheepishly. Gosh, I felt like I just had my first kiss. I shouldn't be feeling and acting like this. I'm not even a teenager anymore now, for heaven's sake!

"Good morning," he greeted.

"So, uh," I started swinging my hands, "we did it."

"Yes, we did," Harry said and nodded, somewhat in accomplishment. "Again."

"Well, we shouldn't," I told him, and the smile immediately vanishes from his face. Instead, an annoying look replaced.

"I don't like how that sounded," he said.

"Harry, see, we aren't even a couple, so I'm really not comfortable-"

"You aren't?" Harry said and frowned, a disappointed look on his face.

"Well-"

Harry stood, completely naked. I flinched at the sight. I could feel him walking towards me, and for a few seconds, he took my hands and makes me look in his face. "I love you, okay? And I didn't regret what happened." He paused. "Tell me you don't too." He sighed. "Please."

I sighed, about to look down but I stopped when it hits me, so there's no way to look but on his face. I smiled cheekily. "I don't. I don't regret it."

Harry released the widest smile and pressed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and cherished it. I pulled off. "But we aren't together, Haz. Well- not yet."

"What do you want me to do, then?" he said and kissed my nose.

"Besides pulling a trouser, prove to me you love me."

He grinned and pressed his lips against mine. "I love you more than Haribo," he said, parting our lips slightly, and then bumping it again.

I pulled away and laughed. He chuckled. "Wow. I'm really, really touched, Squid."

Harry chuckled and kissed me again. This time, I kissed back. Harder.

"I love you too," I breathed when I got the chance and kissed him back again. We stayed like that for a full minute.

"So, for the record," he breathed, "you told me you love me, meaning . . ."

"Yes. Now shut up and just kiss me."

He did, happily. I started twirling some of his curls, and he was reaching for the button of my pants. Before he could even unbutton it, I bounced away and giggled.

"Oh, no. We're not doing a second round at this time of the day," I said and tied my hair in a messy bun. After, I picked his trousers and threw it at him. "Why don't you pull that so we could have breakfast?" I paused. "Hotcakes?"

The largest possible grin spread on Harry's lips.

 

"Oh, God. I felt we're teenagers again," I squealed as I flip another hotcake and Harry hugging me from behind.

"Aren't we?" he said playfully. I craned my neck to look at him.

"You've got to be kidding me. You don't know our ages?" I kid.

Harry chuckled. "Well, as far as I can remember, you're seventeen, I'm eighteen."

I chuckled. "First, that's four years ago and second; you're actually three years older than me."

"No, I'm not," he denied.

"Yes you are," I insisted.

"Tell me then, what our age now is?" he questioned. He obviously is high up to now.

"I'm 37, and you're 40," I said playfully. Harry laughed and I squealed when he surprisingly carried me and let me sit on the kitchen counter. I giggled as he kisses my nose. I wrapped my hands around his neck and lean my forehead into his.

"I wanna make you smile, whenever you're sad, carry you around when your arthritis is bad. Oh, all I wanna do is grow old with you," he started singing, and I couldn't stop giggling.

"I'll get your medicine, when your tummy aches, build you a fire if the furnace breaks. Oh, it could be so nice, growing old with you." By that, I sang with him.

"We're so crazy," I declared. He grinned and kissed me. I kiss back.

"MY EYES!" The shout made me bit Harry's lip and flinched. Harry groaned in pain as small amount of blood started forming in his lips. My poor fragile heart was beating so fast. I finally got the urge to look at the source and found Niall standing by the door, his hands on his eyes.

"What in the world was the shout for, Niall?!" Harry asked angrily, checking his lip with a spoon.

"YOU'RE KISSING!" he shouted which rang in the whole house, destroying its silent aura. "THEY'RE KISSING!"

"Gosh, Ni. You don't need to broadcast it to the whole world," I said and rushed to Harry to check his lips. Wow. I've bitten deep. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry."

Just then, I've heard rushing footsteps going down the stairs and for a split second, I found everyone standing by the door, pushing Niall inside the kitchen.

"It worked?" Louis asked to no one in particular.

"I think so. They're kissing," Niall answered.

"What worked?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing babe," Harry shrugged.

"Really? Because I smell something fishy around here," I declared and cross my arms. "I've been noticing it since last night." I eyed to the crowd standing by the door and my eyes widened to find Zayn with them.

"I knew it," I sighed. "Why is Zayn up? Why is Louis up? Why is Niall up? They were drunk, right? They should have hangover right now." To confirm my suspicion, Niall, Zayn, Liam, Louis and Harry gulped loud simultaneously. I eyed at Harry and my mouth hangs.

As realization hits, each of them takes nervous glances with each other. "You set-upped me?!"

"Well, er-"

"We're just-"

"We just-"

"Yes, we did," Danielle gave me a straight answer. "You've had enough. This is ridiculous. We thought-"

"You guys!" I exclaimed and reached for them as I give each a tight hug. "Thanks!"

"What?" Louis exclaimed as I pulled him into a bear hug.

"Well," I said as I gave Niall my last hug before going to Harry. "We're back together."

"Figured," Liam said. I heard a sigh in relief.

"Okay!" Louis sighed. "So, you're okay now? We're okay now? Everybody's okay?"

We stared at him before nodding.

"Good!" he sighed and looked at his friends. "Finally," he breathed.


	28. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's

We've got a long day planned ahead of us, and I guarantee it would be hell lot of fun.

We've just heard a carnival is open and the good thing is, it's a walking distance from the house. I always want to go to local carnivals. It brings me back to my childhood, and it makes a great feeling.

Above all us, Louis and Andy seems like the most excited. Just like me, Louis loves carnival but the only thing is, he isn't scared to try every rides, and well, not that I'm scared but I'm just afraid to try roller coasters. The lads always tell me that it's safe, but I shrugged it all off. I don't care if it's safe. I hate it, and I can live a life without trying it. No one, not even Andy and the boys can persuade me. I'd rather die.

Andy, on the other hand, surprises everybody when she told them she'd just go to a carnival once in her whole life, and that happened when she was just eight years old, making everybody excited to bring her. I still couldn't figure it out myself that after five years of being together, I never got the chance to bring her into one, though I sometimes plan to.

We started walking when the sun's setting. Meanwhile, we spent the rest of the hours inside the house, doing our own businesses. After breakfast, Louis, Zayn and Liam used the boat and went sightseeing while Eleanor and Danielle stayed in the shore, trying to get their perfect kind of tan. Andy, Niall and I, on the other hand, were inside the house. Niall was in his room and I didn't know what he was doing, maybe preparing himself for getting killed by me because of the wound he caused. Andy and I stayed in the kitchen, trying to clean and stop the blood in my lower lip. It hurts so badly, and Andy kept on apologizing.

The lads went back in the house before lunch and we shared a delicious food courtesy of Danielle, Eleanor and Andy. After that, we headed off.

 

*****

 

"Look at the lights!" Andy exclaims, her eyes wide like an excited little girl's. As I glance around, don't know where to start. The others separate way, which I'm truthfully glad, leaving just me and Andy. I look around. There are carnival games, the foods smelling great, the rides, the souvenir shops . . .

"What's first?" I finally asked, cocking my head to look at Andy. Andy shrug, bouncing up and down as she tries to decide. I waited for her patiently, but I don't have the plan to stand in the middle awkwardly for too long knowing that if we'll stay a bit longer, we would be attracting more people, and that's the least thing I want to happen. Lucky I brought my, or rather Louis' beanie to cover some of my curls, making me look at least a bit unnoticeable. Kids ran by happily, most of them snacking on cotton candy or ice cream cones. A few of them would look at Andy and I before they kept going, chatting happily with their friends.

My eyes flicker toward a game where you have to shoot water into a small hole when the bell would ring. If you hit the center, a plastic horse with your number would move forward. Whichever horse got to the finish line first would win. It seemed fairly easy. Andy seemed to see it too that she practically drag me towards the booth.

"This seems easy!" she grins and then stopped to look at me. "Win something for me?" she said.

"Hmm, okay," I said. She bounced up and down excitedly as I go pass a dollar and join the other players.

"When the bell rings, hold down the button and aim straight into this hole," the referee informs, making hand motions and pointing to the location of the target. "The winner gets a stuffed animal of their choice." My eyes flicker towards the stuffed animals that hung around the stand: teddy bears, snakes, cats, and a stuffed banana.

The game began, and I actually handled the game. My horse was in second place, and seconds later becoming the first. As the bell rang, I had a satisfied smile in my face.

"The winner is number seven!" the referee announced. I grinned to look at Andy in the audience, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down excitedly. I mouthed her to choose, and she pointed a stuffed kitten. The referee handed it to me and I walked towards her. She bit her lower lip as she takes the kitten happily. It was black with a white belly and definitely cute.

"Thanks," she said and pecked me in the cheeks. I continued smiling as we both started walking. I looked at Andy staring everywhere in amusement.

It's the carousel that seems to catch Andy's eyes.

"Oh no," I muttered as I watch her begin to skip happily towards the children's ride. It begins to slow down as she approach and the satisfied-looking kids jumped off the horses as it stops.

"A dollar per person," the conductor informs, and Andy looked back to me expectantly, her eyes beaming. I sighed and walked towards her.

"Oh, look! The rest are also going!" she squealed, pointing. Sure enough, the boys and Eleanor and Danielle were buying tickets, readying to go inside.

"Let's go!"

I gave two dollars for the both of us. The conductor nods and motions us in. Letting go of my hand, Andy ran over to a horse she seemed to be eyeing in since she saw it. Steadily, she struggled to slide onto the saddle.

"Need help?" I offered. Andy didn't respond, struggling to hop on. I reached her, held her waist and hoist her up.

"Thanks," she said. I checked my own horse, just beside her.

"Can't believe I'm riding this," I said, leaning forward on the horse's neck. "Last time I rode one was because Niall made me." Andy and I both looked over and see Niall and Zayn hoisting their selves on their horses behind us. Niall kept on shouting and raising his hands up in the air looking like a five-year old. He always does that as he says he loves riding carousels.

"Surprising?" Andy craned her head towards me.

I shrugged. "Not really."

Other children begin to occupy the other horses, all of them pausing to look at me and the boys.

"You've got fans," Andy told me, leaning over so I could hear her. I waved, and so are the other boys, causing screams. Hopefully it doesn't bring an audience. I wanted a normal day out, not a meet and greet.

The familiar carnival music begins to play and I feel the carousel started moving. I could see a grin spread across Andy's face as the speed increases. I look back and see Louis, Niall and Zayn making faces, obviously enjoying the ride too. I sighed. How they found this exciting, I have no idea. I started looking around, and some fans had their phones out, taking pictures and videos of us. After a few minutes, the carousel finally came to a stop, and everybody get off their horses.

"Well, that was fun!" Eleanor exclaimed, stepping out of the carousel area.

"Yeah!" Louis shouted, and they both went to the other direction opposite to ours. I searched for Andy and found her skipping playfully. She really looked happy.

"Hey!" I yell. "Where are you going?" And that was when it struck me. She looked back at me, a grin spreading across her face.

"Oh no," I said and approach her. "No, no, no. We're not riding that." Andy looks up to me, a glint of mischief in her eyes. Apparently, she knows how I felt about that ride, and here she was, giving me a teasing look.

"Why not?" she said playfully.

"It's not safe," I explained nervously. "We should go ride the Ferris Wheel instead. Maybe play more games."

I raise an eyebrow. "Haz, come on! It's time to face your fear."

"No," I decided and started walking away. She caught up with me and pulled my hand back.

"Please?" She gave me the puppy-dog eyes which I never resisted, but this time is different. Nothing, I repeat, nothing can make me go ride that monstrous machine.

"C'mon," I whine. "Let's go somewhere else."

"But I've always wanted to ride one!" she complains like a child. "And it'll be no fun to ride alone!"

I gulped, my eyes flinching as I look up at the big machine. "No," I made my final decision. "I can't. I'm sorry."

For minutes, a small argument was going on between us. Being her usual stubborn self, she kept on persuading and insisting me to go, but I made it sure to myself that I am never going to step a foot on that big machine.

She sighs, tired of pulling me. She looked at me with a disappointing look. Finally, she got my message. She exhales again and cross her arms, a superior look spreading across her face.

"I'll marry you," she said which took me by surprise.

"What?"

"I'll marry you," she said and attempts to pull me towards it again. "That's my deal."

"What are you talking about? Can you hear yourself?" I told her.

"After stepping out, we'll find the nearest chapel. I'll marry you. I really will. Right this day. Right this instance. If you'll just go with me . . ."

"I cannot believe you're doing this to me," I pouted and crossed my arm too.

"Fine, then," she said and reached me. She took my hands. "I won't marry you, but let's go? Please? Please Harry? Squiddy? Please? Please?"

I grip her hands and held her jaw line. "Andy, you know that I love you, right? And you know I'll do anything for you. But please, not this, okay? Okay?" I said and my lips on her lips, causing an agonizing pain when I forget I have a deep wound in my lip. Nevertheless, it won't make me stop on kissing my girl. I could see the frown look slowly going away, and when we pulled off, she was smiling.

"Fine," she finally gave up. I released a sigh in relief. "Let's go find food then. You wasted half my energy dragging you."

I chuckled. "Okay. Let's buy food." I intertwined my fingers with her as we finally started walking away from that devil machine. "How about a Ferris Wheel after?"

 

*****

 

The top of the Ferris wheel was beautiful but a bit scary, though I struggled to keep my face straight. My heart was beating quickly at the height as I stare all around me. After eating a hotdog and two entire bags of cotton candy, I started rethinking about this Ferris wheel idea.

"Having fun?" Andy questions, sliding closer to me to keep away from the edge. It seemed that she's scared too.

"This is higher than I thought," I blurted.

Andy smirks. "Obviously." I sighed, trying to keep my eyes from looking down.

"So, today's the last day," she blurts out of the blue. "In the beach house." I nod, the realization not hitting me until now. Tomorrow we'd be back to our old routine again.

"Wow," I said aloud. "I didn't notice." Silence falls between us for a while, neither of us saying anything. It seemed she's also sad about leaving.

"This is one of my best vacations ever, and I just wish time will slow down," she sighed.

"I'll be happy to go home, though," I said. She cocked her head to look at me. "At least when we go back, you're already mine."

She grinned, and I did too. We both leaned over as our lips touch. She pulled back.

"Doesn't that hurt when we kiss?" she said, looking at my lower lip. Now that she mentioned, I slowly stretched it, causing another pain.

"I don't care," was my answer and peck my lips on hers again but then we immediately break apart as the Ferris wheel lurches forward. Andy and I laughed, holding onto the handlebar as we brought back to the ground.

The night was young, and we made sure to make everything worthwhile. The lads sometimes bumped with us, and eight of us shared some particular rides. We continued eating, playing games, eat again, played another batch of games, and then finally decided to go home, the widest possible grin spreading on all of our faces. This definitely adds to one of the best nights ever.


	29. Second Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's

As my drowsiness slowly fades away, I felt someone kissing my temple. My eyes are still close, and as Andy slip to my side of the bed and sat above me; I can't help but to smile. Isn't this just the best way to wake me up?

I grinned as I felt a kiss on my nose. I could hear Andy giggling. I finally flattered my eyes open and the sight before me is something I cannot live without. She was above me, and we were both under a thin white sheet blanket. Andy lets out another giggle as she kisses my left side cheek.

"Ah! Finally," she whispered in my ears. I grinned.

"How long are you awake?" I question her.

"Dunno," she said. "Good morning, Squidward." She presses her lips against mine, and I felt a chill ran at my back. For five years of being together and constantly kissing and cuddling each other, she could still give me that feeling.

I fake an offense for the 'Squidward' calling, and with all my might, I rolled over, making her underneath me. She giggled.

"You did not just say that. Again," I said. She giggled. I started tickling her and the bed started shaking as she squirms away from me.

"Harry! Stop it!" she squealed at the same time chuckle. "I'm sorry! Stop it!"

I found myself laughing with her. "You're so ticklish," I commented.

"And so are you, Squiddy," she teased and to my surprise, she rolled over with a great force, making me back on our original position.

"Whoa," was all that came out from my mouth as she laughed. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You went strong."

"Well, I am strong. Were you underestimating me?"

"No. It's just that . . . how come you just do that to me?" I paused. "That flipping me thingy?"

She laughed. "Well, for starters, yeah, I might as well agree with you. I became stronger."

"How?"

"Mmm," she leaned and rested her chin on my bare chest. "I attended Taekwondo."

My eyes widened. "What? When?" I asked.

"Umm, when I went home," she answered and started playing with my curls.

"Two years ago?"

"Yes," she said with a nod.

"What? So, what else didn't I know about you, hmm?" I asked.

"Well, er, you possibly don't know that I'm already a black belter in Taekwondo."

"Whoa. Wait a minute. You're already a black belter?" I asked and attempts to sit down. She sat across me.

"Well, yeah. I've been attending and was fully active, so . . ."

"So, my girlfriend learned martial arts. Why?"

"Well, for the first few months after I attended, my motivation is that when I meet you again, I could easily break your neck like a twig, but then-"

"What? That's your motivation?" I said with a surprise. Just after she said that, I felt I couldn't touch her the way I want to from then on.

"Before," she précised. "I mean, you know, it was hard for me at that time- anyway, let's not talk about that. So anyway, yeah. I'm a black belter."

"Wow. Isn't that an accomplishment?"

"You can say, but can we please not talk about that? It's irrelevant."

I nodded, agreeing. We both went quiet for a moment. I pulled the blanket to me and I went underneath.

"What are you doing?" Andy questions.

"Hide and seek?" I suggested. I could feel Andy getting inside the blanket too. I grinned.

"What now?" she asked with a chuckle.

"RAWR!" I roared and we started squirming inside the blanket, hopefully finding her. I started pulling her legs as she let out a loud giggle. I slowly moved sideward, and I felt the whole bed was moving. I finally caught her and started wrestling with her. She giggles as I constantly peck my lips in her face.

"THEY'RE DOING IT!" I practically fell out of bed as I hear Niall's shout. I struggled to stand and see Niall by the doorway, holding of what seemed to be Pringles.

"Since what age do we learn how to knock?!" I told him angrily.

"I don't know, but since what age do we learn how to lock the door when doing it?" Niall countered. I could hear Andy laughing who is not visible because of the sheet.

"We're not doing anything, okay?" I said and shook my head.

"Then why are you under her? Oh, God. The sight before me was something I could have lived my entire life without seeing!"

We're not doing anything, SB." Andy finally found her way out of the sheet and looked at Niall.

"Then why is he-"

"That's none of your business, for Pete's sake! What are you doing here, anyway?" I question.

"Well, for your information, we'll be leaving at twenty and I see you still haven't packed your things. Lucky you, I passed by to inform you."

"Should we be thankful for that?" I said with sarcasm.

"Unless you want to be left, then yeah, you're welcome to thank me."

I grunted for response.

"Thanks, SB," Andy said. I frowned at her.

"You're welcome, love." He took another set of Pringles chips and shoves it all in his mouth before exiting.

"I hate it when he does that," I whined and went back on the bed. I attempt to reach for Andy but she slid out of the bed.

"You heard him. We got twenty minutes to pack." She sighed and looks at me. "So what do you say? Ten-minute drill?"

I groaned but nodded reluctantly.

 

*****

 

We finished packing after eight minutes. That's a new record for us.

I could hear rattling downstairs, meaning that everyone was already awake. After I brought down our luggages, I found everyone in the kitchen pigging out. I learned nobody cooks food, explaining why Niall was eating Pringles early in the morning.

We left earlier to avoid hassle. Local paps, as figured, are waiting outside the airport to take pictures. I tried to be as unnoticeable as possible because the least thing I want to do is to let them know and then explain why and how I got this wound in my lip. Speaking of it, it still hurts badly. It reminded me that Niall owes me big time because of this and adds the incident this morning. That guy just really annoys me sometimes.

While waiting in the VIP section, I got the chance to open my Twitter account and I was surprised to see pictures of me just taken a few minutes ago already in the Internet. How they uploaded it so fast, I have no idea. As what I have figured, they emphasized my lip, and they started wondering what happened. Silly bloggers started jumping conclusions, saying I got into fight. Another Twitter drama.

Clearing the issue, I tweeted: "Blame the leprechaun for the wound in my lip. Annoying @NiallOfficial"

I started scrolling again, a smirk on my lips. After a few minutes, a notification popped up on my screen.

From Twitter: @NiallOfficial y dont u blame @plainlyandy instead? She's the one who did that, anyway :P"

I looked at Niall's direction and he was the one smirking already. I attempted a glare, but he wasn't looking at my direction.

Another notification popped again.

From Twitter: @plainlyandy: @NiallOfficial @harrystyles cheeky chaps. Tsk. I did not! @louis_tomlinson might!"

From Twitter: @louis_tomlinson: "@plainlyandy @harrystyles hey!!!"

From Twitter: @eleanorjcalder: Heyy!!! @louistomlinson @plainlyandy @harrystyles

From Twitter: @NiallOfficial: @plainlyandy @harrystyles tsk tsk lie. @zaynmalik what do you think?

From Twitter: @zaynmalik: "@niallofficial @harrystyles @plainlyandy yeh, lie"

From Twitter: @NiallOfficial: "tell the world, @harrystyles"

From Twitter: @plainlyandy: "@niallofficial @harrystyles I think you already did, SB"

From Twitter: @real_liam_payne: "@niallofficial @harrystyles @plainlyandy @louis_tomlinson @zaynmalik @eleanorjcalder silly kids. Tweeting each other while staying in one room"

From Twitter: @daniellepeazer: AGREE! Silly silly kids.. @real_liam_payne: "@niallofficial @harrystyles @plainlyandy @louis_tomlinson @zaynmalik silly kids. Tweeting each other while staying in one room"

As if on cue, all of us looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

 

*****

 

We aboard the plane half an hour past. Putting it on Airplane mode, I started scrolling my phone. Mostly, my messages come from mum and Gemma and some friends. I reread my texts from mum and I couldn't help but to get excited about my upcoming trip back home. I've missed it in there and I can't wait to go there as soon as possible.

Andy's phone falling down her lap caught my attention. I picked it and handed it back to her. I found she was enjoying herself while watching Lion King. I didn't bother her, but I can't stop staring at her. As always, she looks gorgeous without even trying to, and I like her best when she doesn't have make-up on, just like now. I could hear her constant breathing as her eyes glued on the monitor. I cannot believe we're together again. I felt I'm the luckiest and happiest guy at the moment.

I've wasted two years of my life, and those two years were the years that we broke up. That's a lot of time wasted, and I just can't help but to wonder how to make up with those two years with her. I started thinking of a great idea, and finally it came to me.

I took the earphone in her left ear. She looked at me, curious.

"What do you think of going with me to Cheshire?" I told her straightly. Her eyes widened and it sparkled.

"When?" she said, and I must take note the excitement in her voice, making me smile.

"After this," I said. "I can't waste time anymore. We only have another week before going back on tour." I paused. "It'll surely make me happy if you'll go."

She kissed me before answering. "I'll be glad to."

I broke a wide grin and at this time, I joined her in watching Lion King. I didn't know which part I last saw when I passed out.

When I woke up, the first person I called is mum telling her I'll be bringing Andy into the house. The excitement in her voice was pretty good to hear. I've never felt more excited. I guaranteed Andy that her experience with my family will be a trip to remember.


	30. Extended Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

The time I went out of the car, I was welcomed by a very big bear hug coming from Gemma. All I could hear is: "Oh my God, I cannot believe you're here! I've missed you so much! We're going to have so much fun here! What do you say? A girl's night out? Tomorrow? How about tonight? What do you say? Oh, gosh. I really missed you!"

"Gemma," Harry said and pulled me out of her sister's arms. They shared a brother-sister hug and then pulled out. "Let her breathe."

"I miss you too," Gemma said which didn't sound like she meant it because for a split second, she practically yanked me and linked her arms to mine, leading me to their doorstep.

"Where's-" I didn't get to finish my question because I immediately saw Anne waiting for us inside. We both shared a motherly hug and then pulled off. Harry then hugged her too, and the sight was just overwhelming. Harry seemed not wanting to let go of his mum, and I could feel he is so happy he's finally home. Gemma gripped my hand as we both watch them with awe.

After our baggage were put inside the house, Anne and Gemma made a welcome snack for us, and looking at Harry, he looked pretty happy munching the food his mum prepared for him. After some more chitchats inside the kitchen, we finally had the chance to have our rest. Anne decided that I would be staying in their guest room which made Gemma glad because she made effort to clean it the first time she heard I'll be coming over for a vacation. Harry on the other hand, wasn't that glad, insisting we should be staying in the same room. Before causing an argument, I told them I'll be staying in the guest room but made a promise to Harry that he's all free to sneak out of his room and into mine to cuddle with me every night. Seemingly contented, he stopped being like a stubborn child.

The first day in there was just overwhelming. They never make me feel left out. As a matter of fact, they already considered me as a family. At night, we had a very good dinner courtesy of Anne. We had more chitchats, and after the dinner, I helped Gemma wash the dishes.

It's quarter to twelve when I heard someone knock in my door. I immediately sprang out of the bed and opened the door as silently as possible. The figure of Harry in his onsies smiling widely while holding a picnic basket and a comforter made me bounce up and down.

"Midnight picnic?" he said, and I couldn't count how many nods I made as a wide grin spread on my face. We crossed the hallway going to his room as silent as possible. He opened it and then headed to the balcony.

The stars are bright tonight and the moon is in a good shape. Harry made the comforter and as soon as he finishes, he sat down.

"Well, I've got strawberries, fortified milk and cookies," he said, picking everything he said and showed me.

"All coming from the fridge," I added, and he smiled. "I wonder why you still put it in the basket, though." He opened his legs for me and I sat between them, his chest at my back. I felt sudden warmth and picked a strawberry. I leaned my head onto his shoulders.

"Effort," he answered and chewed a strawberry. He sighed and then wrapped his arms around my stomach. I picked another strawberry and chewed the half and put the rest to Harry's mouth. We both stayed silent for a while, enjoying the peace and serenity the surroundings are providing. All I could hear is mine and Harry's heart beating, his constant breathing and an owl hooting just a few meters away from us.

"Did you ever think of having kids?" he started. "With me?" he added. I laughed.

"Hmm, let me think about it," I said and sighed. "Once."

"Just once?"

"Yeh." I scrunch my nose. "How about you?"

"Loads of times," he answered. I craned my neck to look at him and smirk as an imagine played in my thoughts.

"I cannot imagine you changing diapers and holding a baby in your arms," I said.

"I did experience changing diapers," he defended. I raised an eyebrow.

"With whom?" I asked and smirked. "With Niall?"

Harry chuckled at the thought. "No. With Lux."

"Who's Lux?"

"Lou and Tom's baby. Remember?"

My eyes widened. "Oh my . . . Yes! Lux! How is she? She's grown beautiful, I'm sure."

"Yes. She's beautiful. She's already four, turning five."

I nodded and craned my neck back when it started hurting. "I've gone too long that I've missed many things."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"So you change her diapers?" I changed the subject.

"And carry her around and walk her at the park," he added.

"Hmm," I said.

"And I'll be doing that with Darcy too. Soon," he said. I cocked my neck at him again, raising one eyebrow.

"Are you serious you're going to name the kid Darcy? I thought it's just for fun," I said.

"I'm serious when I said that," he said and pouted. "I like the name Darcy and our child is going to be named Darcy."

Hmm. I paused for a while, thinking. "Darcy Paris Frelle."

"Huh?"

"That's her name. Darcy, your choice, Paris, my favorite place, and then Frelle."

"Frelle?"

"Yes. Frelle. As in F-R-E-L-L-E."

"Where does Frelle came from?"

"That's a long story."

"I have time."

I sighed. "From the girls. You see, even before I went to London, we already have a group named FRELD. Fryxell, Rose, Ella, that's my other nickname from way back, Laura, that's Erica's real name, and then Daniellie, Ellie's real name."

"Oh, cool. Didn't know you had other nicknames."

"Yeah, well I had."

"What happened to the letter D in the Frelle, then? Ellie might get angrier at me."

I laughed. See, Ellie and Harry had gotten close, but not really "good" close. Harry found himself liking to tease Ellie, and Ellie being a hot-tempered, always get annoyed at him. Harry eventually stops after Ellie complained to me about how annoying my boyfriend is, and I quote, "Andy, you know I love you, and I know you love Harry, and even if Louis loves Harry (Ellie has a huge crush on the Tommo! Shh!) but if he won't stop teasing me, I swear I'm going to kill that curly."

Fearing that treath, Harry apologizes but since then, they're not in very good terms, which is okay with me as long as they won't try killing each other.

Harry seemed worried about the 'taking the letter D on FRELD thing', so I reconsidered it.

"Hmm, no. I think it'll be just okay for Ellie since Darcy starts with D. Yeah?"

Harry grins and poke my belly. "Smarty pants."

"I know, I know," I said, acting superior. "But wait, how if it's a boy then?"

Harry took a few seconds before answering. "I've never thought of that one."

"Anyway, I want a girl, so it's probably going to be a girl."

"Yeh," Harry agreed and sighs. Another silence came. "It's weird though."

"How?"

"We're talking about having babies when we don't even talk about making one." I looked at him and I saw a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh, shut up," I said and rolled my eyes. I knew what was coming.

"Oh, c'mon," he said and sighed. I chuckled.

"No!" I said loudly. "No, Harry," I said, lowering my voice.

"Please? Just one round."

I laughed, and he did too. I sighed and stood. He looked at me, a cheeky smile playing on his lips and an expectation look in his face. I planted my hands on my waist, staring at the guy who looked begging.

"Just one round, okay?" I said and smiled. He broke the possibly widest grin and stood.

"One round it is!" he exclaimed and grabbed my waist, pulling me into a very passionate kiss.

 

It was today that we'll be celebrating an early celebration for Harry's 26th birthday since we won't be around at his day. In the morning, Harry and I visited their chapel. We said our prayer, lingered a little more inside; enjoy the peace and solemnity inside the church. We're just sitting on one of the chairs, me roaming my eyes around and Harry staring at the people going in and out while playing with my hand.

"What do you think are these people praying for?" he suddenly asks me. I cocked my head and look at Harry.

"Maybe for longer life," I say and point with my mouth to the old people sitting four chairs away from us. I motioned my head to the two couples sitting on the opposite chairs against ours. "For longer relationship."

"What about you? What did you pray about?"

I sigh and stared at the altar. "Family, friends, relatives. Good health, gave thanks for the blessings, and then asks for more. I ask forgiveness, and I ask guidance." I pause. "And you, of course."

"Me? How?"

"I prayed for your health, gave thanks for the countless blessings you're having, and ask God to bless your heart and hope that whatever it beats for stays forever." I look at him. "How about you? What did you pray for?"

"That'll be a secret," he says and playfully bumps my shoulder.

I pout. "I shared mine!"

"Didn't say I'll share mine," he countered. I frown and poke his belly.

A few minutes after, we decided to leave.

Since I'm new to the place, Harry toured me in their town. We visited some of their famous landmarks, ate on one of Harry's favorite restaurant in the city and then spent the whole day walking and sitting on a bench on the park, enjoying the sight of kids playing and running around and some adults taking an afternoon bike and walking with the dogs. Some locals notice us and take picture with Harry, and we also met some friends of Harry's from his old school. It was an ordinary but definitely fun day.

That night, as Gemma and Anne prepares for the special dinner; I was taken by surprise when I saw some girls lurking around the house when I peeked out on the window. I felt Harry behind me, looking too. He released a sigh.

"They're coming," he said.

"Who's coming?"

"Them. There'll be more tomorrow." He went back to the couch. I sat beside him and his hand immediately wrapped around my shoulders.

"What will we do?"

"Nothing," he answered. "As long as they're not doing anything wrong. I hope it wouldn't go far just like before."

"Wrong? What have they done wrong before?"

Harry looked at me and kissed me. "Nothing to worry, babe. I'm here."

"You didn't answer my question," I pointed.

"You don't need to know. Just think that nothing will hurt us."

"They aren't completely harmless, are they?"

"No," Harry admitted. "But as I said, I won't let anything happen to you."

Still feeling uneasy, I reluctantly dropped the subject.

The dinner is magnificent. Anne and Gemma cooked really delicious foods, and all are Harry's favorite. Overall, we had a good dinner, though it's obvious on the looks of each that they're uncomfortable about those girls who are starting to camp out their house. Even I felt uncomfortable, but not to destroy Harry's celebration, we all ignored it.

 

*****

 

"Wake up, sleepy-head."

I felt someone shaking me. Hesitantly, I rolled to the other side of the bed, not wanting anything to hear. With the random sounds the fans are making last night, I just couldn't get my sleep.

"We're going shopping! You promised me!" I heard Gemma's voice which makes me open an eye. She was already dressed and looked stunning as usual. She looks so much like Harry.

"I don't think I promised anything," I said with my morning voice.

"Oh, c'mon, Andy. Please? I've been waiting for this for too long! Besides, I don't have classes and I don't think you have plan ahead for this day, so this is the perfect day for us to bond."

"Will Harry come?" I managed to ask.

"He insisted," Gemma grunted and frowned. "He says it's his job for being a protective boyfriend. Paranoid, if ask me. It's not like the fans will just mob us nor do anything reckless, right?" Gemma said and rolled her eyes. I slightly smiled.

"Well, trust the experienced," I mumbled. Slowly, I sat up and yawned. Seeing me sitting up makes her bounce up and down. "I'll wait for you downstairs. If I were you, I won't take too long. Mum left early. Unfortunately without making breakfast, so I think we'll all just grab food somewhere nice."

With that, she left, but a few seconds after, she pokes her head in. "Tip: It's pretty hot today. I'll suggest you wear comfy clothes." She paused. "Dress will do." She winked at me and then went out. I slid out off the bed and headed to the bathroom. In less than fifteen minutes, I'm out and started choosing my clothes. I looked out the window and the sun's heating up at this early time of the day. I followed what Gemma said. I picked my yellow floral sundress and put it on. I put on powder and lip-gloss, and with that I am ready to go.

I found the two siblings talking or rather like teasing each other in the living room. They were both laughing like little kids. The sight is so good to see. I took a snap photo of them in stolen shot and put it on Twitter. I put my phone in my pouch and made a fake cough. Both of their heads snap at my direction, and surprisingly both of their jaws hanged.

"What?" I demanded.

"You should wear dress more often, honey," Harry said and reached me. He planted a kiss on my cheeks.

"I totally agree," Gemma said and nodded. "Anyway, let's go?"

Harry and I both nodded and went out of the house just to be acknowledged by some fans standing across the lawn. They started shrieking when they saw us, and being as charismatic as ever, Harry flashes his ever-famous smile and waves at the girls. I made some eye contacts to some of them, and just like what Harry did; I smiled and waved a little. The three of us headed to the car as quick as possible before they could reach us. All of us sighed in relief as Harry starts the engine and started driving.

It isn't a long drive, just a few minutes. Since each has an empty and complaining stomach, our first stop is a restaurant which is known to serve the most delicious breakfast in town. When we entered, there were already people, some are old and others are teenagers. As usual, we caught attentions but thankfully, no one went to our direction and bothers us. We chose a seat near the wall glass of the restaurant and picked our breakfast choice.

"Pancakes for me, thanks," Gemma said.

"Make that two," Harry said and nudged me. "'Bout you, babe?"

"Erm, do you serve Ceasar's Salad at this time?" I asked. The waitress nodded.

"I'll have that, thanks," I said and gave my menu. The waitress took off.

"Diet?" Gemma asked.

"No," I responded.

"You really eat vegetables for breakfast?"

"Not really. I'm just fed up with too much pork for the past few days," I said and grinned at Harry. He grinned back.

Few minutes just take it to deliver our orders. The food is really delicious. I could hear myself happily munching the green lettuce and Harry and Gemma eating their yummy-looking pancakes. After a few minutes, we were all done eating and now with a satisfied look on our faces. Since the place is really cozy and comfortable, we chose to stay for a while and have some chitchat. I just love talking to Gemma. She treats me like her own sister, and I treat her like my sister too. There weren't dull moments because for every minute, Gemma would tell every single embarrassing and funny moments Harry have when he was a kid that he never tells me and whenever I glance at Harry, he looks like he wants to go inside a closet and never go out because of embarrassment. I could see his cheeks literally going bright red and flushing, and I cannot stop laughing at it.

"Anyway, mum asks me to buy some supplies and I think I saw a mini-mart near here. Mind if I excuse myself for a few minutes? I'll be right back," Gemma said after making my tummy hurts. Harry sighed in relief as the subject finally changes.

"Sure," I said with a nod. Gemma stood and started walking out.

"So," I said and looked at Harry. "I didn't know you were attacked by a goat when you were ten."

"You don't need-"

"And you applied for a job as a lifeguard."

"Now you really don't-"

"And you suffer from Hay Fever."

"I don't think that's really necessary for Gemma to say that," he protested, and I just laughed as he continues frowning.

Harry then stood. "Where are you going?" I said in between of my laughs.

"I need to find a loo. Be right back," he excused and trotted. After laughing my eyes out, I realized I'm already alone. I felt some eyes were on me, but I tried to be oblivious about those. I pick my phone out of my pouch and saw new text messages; one coming from Danielle, another from Eleanor, one from Niall and three from friends from school. I replied to each, and just as I am about to hit the send button for Niall's response, I felt a very cold liquid literally poured to my clothes. I flinched and gasped. I look at the source and found two teenage girls standing by me, holding an empty glass of orange juice with a smirk in each faces.

"Yeah. That's right for you, slut," one said and crossed her arms.

"I hope that'll make you leave Harry alone, attention-seeker," said the other one. I didn't react nor moved. I stared at the two girls as I feel the cold liquid seeping through my dress.

"What the-" I immediately felt Harry's arm wrapped around my shoulders as he helps me to stand. He pulled tissues from the tissue holder and started wiping my dress. I glanced at the girls who were staring at Harry with both mouth open. As he wipes my dress, I could see constant glares he was throwing at them.

"What happened?" I heard Gemma's concern voice. Harry didn't even look back to see her and just continue wiping. I could see he was really pissed. Finally, he threw the napkin on the table and wraps his arms around me, and I felt a constant protection coming from him. I saw him shoot the girls his one last deadly glare and pull me away from them. Before leaving, I take the urge to look back and saw Gemma said: "That is a very disappointing thing for you to do, girls." She then left money in the table and followed us.

Harry brought me back to the car, almost dragging me. I could feel his grip so tight that I'm sure it'll leave a mark. I don't exactly know why he's acting like he was the one who just got showered by orange juice, but he seriously look like pissed. He let me sit on the front sit and he went to the other side. Soon, Gemma went in too.

"Okay. What just happened back there?" Gemma asked curiously.

"Er-"

Harry shook his head and scratched his eyes. The look on his face was starting to scare me. I've never seen him looking so angry like this before. He was fuming. He sighed and turned to look at me. He doesn't speak, but his eyes aren't leaving me.

"Are you okay?" Gemma asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Seriously, Andy? They just ruined your dress and practically your day, and you're still fine?" Harry said with a complete annoyance spread across his face.

"Seriously, Harry, yes. I'm fine. It's no big deal and-"

"It is a big deal!" Harry exclaimed and buried his head on his hands. "This is so disappointing. I've never expect they'll come to this."

"It's not really a big deal, okay?" I said. "They're . . . they're your fans, and . . . and . . ."

I stopped when Harry leaned his back to his seat forcefully. Wow. I have never really seen him like this. He sighed and forcefully opened his door.

"Oh my God," Gemma muttered. "Where are you-Andy stop him!"

Even before she finishes her sentence, I opened my door and reached Harry's arm before he could even push the door going in the restaurant.

"Harry, go back in the car!" I said, carefully not to make my voice loud to not attract attention. He stopped from his tracks for a few second, whined.

"Harry, please. Let's go back? Okay. Please," I pleaded. I looked at him straight in the eyes. He was trying to resist it, but I know I'll win. Sure enough, he groaned and went back to the car. I went to the other side and sat for a second, anger filling inside me.

"What were you thinking, huh?" I burst out, panting furiously. Harry and Gemma both looked at me. "What were you doing? You're going inside? For what, huh? What are you going to do there? You're going to get back to those girls? Is that what you're going to do? Is that what Harry Styles going to do to his fans? God, Harry! Think!" I bellowed and sighed deep.

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

"By what? By what, Harry?! By getting back? Gosh, Harold," I sighed and rolled my eyes. I looked back and found Gemma staring at the both of us, her mouth hanging. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Gemma. You don't need to see that."

"Er, it's . . . okay? Let's just drop it off," she said and shrugged. "So, your dress is pretty soaked," she told me. I look below me and saw the dress partially ruined. I started feeling sticky too.

"Let's go home and you'll change," Gemma decided.

"No, I'm fine," I blurted, which is technically a lie. "I don't want to ruin this day for us. We can . . . umm . . . let this dry for a moment. I think it won't stain, and then after this, we'll go?"

"Don't you feel uncomfortable?" Gemma questioned.

"I am," I admitted. "But-"

Harry sighed deep and he brought the car to life. He started driving going to their house. The whole drive is so silent, unlike when a while back. I'm still pretty mad at Harry about what he's about to do. His brain seriously is malfunctioning at this time.

We arrived, and luckily, there weren't any fans waiting for us at their house. I went out of the car and so did Gemma and Harry. I headed straight to my room and pulled out the dress. I changed my clothing into tight skinny jeans and white loose top. I lingered in the room for a while. As what I could see, our shopping is cancelled because of what happened, and I can't believe it's because of the stupid incident. We could've just ignored it and go, but Harry was making it as a big deal. He obviously is more affected of what happened than I do. Now as I sit on the corner of the bed, I realized it really must affect him more because a fan of his did this to me, and he couldn't be more disappointed.

I shrugged and tried to forget what just happened. I pulled my phone from my pouch and absent-mindedly checked on my Twitter. I started scrolling and found two new tweets. I clicked it and found it was from Harry.

@harrystyles: Hurting the people I love hurts me. Please give respect. I think everyone deserves that.

@harrystyles: I'm not asking you to love her, but please at least give respect. x

I sighed and threw my phone in the bed. I stared at the door blankly for a few minutes before getting back my phone and tweeted,

@plainlyandy: @harrystyles I love you. xx

I threw it back in the bed again. Few seconds and it vibrated. I took it and read it.

From: Twitter: @harrystyles: @plainlyandy Love you more. Can I come up? xx

I replied immediately and just a few seconds passed, I could hear his footsteps coming. I stood and was about to open it for him but he already did and before I knew it, he was hugging me so tight I felt I couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, okay? Let's not fight anymore," he whispered to my ear.

I choke for a response, and he immediately released some pressure but didn't pull away from me. I sighed deep, catching my breath.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too," I said. "Let's just forget it, okay?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"Love you too, Squiddy."

"You're like Na, Na, Na, then you're like Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Ugh." We both pulled off just to see Gemma leaning on the door, holding a bag of chips. Harry and I shared a look and laughed.

"What now? Are we still going to watch movie?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah," Harry and I both answered. Gemma smiled and went out.

"Seriously, though, Haz. I swear you looked like a maniac who would kill anybody a while ago. Scared the heck out of me," I told him as I pick my purse and phone in the bed. Harry laughed and we both went out of the room.

The rest of the day went out great. First, we went to see the movie and were glad we came right on time. After that, we started walking around the town for shopping. Few people notice us and acknowledge us. I saw some of the fans I saw earlier in the house shopping too. All in all, it was a fun day.

 

*****

 

This night, I couldn't sleep a wink. Literally.

When we went back, which was already twilight, I was surprised to see fans outside the house, but that's not the most surprising thing. They multiplied ten times. I couldn't count how many heads are there, and also I there were few tents built. Harry, Gemma and I struggled to go back inside the house, and tonight, they didn't make us sleep.

Anne and Gemma closed all the windows and made sure the doors were all padlocked, making me feel like a prisoner in the house. We had a silent dinner and went for bed early. Yet, I didn't get a decent sleep, and obviously so does Gemma, Anne and Harry. The sun wasn't even up but all four of us were already downstairs, drinking tea. Everybody has black circles around our eyes and our eye bugs were bigger than ever.

"Seriously?" Gemma kept groaning that word. She looked so tired, and so does everyone. "It was nighttime. What are they, owls? They must've slept the whole day to be able to nag us last night. I didn't sleep a wink!"

"And so does everybody, Gemma," Harry said with his morning voice. "Mum, what are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll be doing the usual," Anne replied.

"What 'the usual'?" I questioned.

"I guess I'll pack my things then," Gemma said and lousily went up the stairs.

"Pack things? Where are we going?" I asked.

"This is the worst case. Seven of our neighbors complained about this," Anne said.

"Guess we don't really have any choice then," Harry said and finished his tea. He stood up and yawned. "C'mon, Andy. Let's pack our things."

"Umm, honey, where are we going again?" I asked, trying to hide my annoyance that for my two last questions, no one bothered to answer.

Finally, I got a straight answer. "We're moving out. Tonight."

 

*****

 

I just finished packing when Harry decided to buy supplies for the next few days of our stay in God-knows-where. I immediately pulled jeans and a shirt, Harry's, I think and we headed off.

 

*****

 

"Here we go again, Harold. How many times have I told you not to buy a box of Haribo?! We have budget, okay?" I tried not to make my loud voice as I scold Harry inside the grocery. Harry groaned and struggled to bring the big box back to where it is first placed. He frowned at me.

"I cannot believe you let me carry a heavy box and then made me put it back," he groaned.

"I cannot believe we're arguing because of this!" I exclaimed.

"I cannot believe you're depriving me of something that makes me happy!" he shot back.

"I cannot believe you still can't get over of that childish obsession of yours!"

"I cannot believe you just said it as a childish obsession! My grandfather loves Haribo!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake. Just get a pack and we'll get out of here," I finally gave up.

Harry grunted. I shoot him a glare. "Just one, Harold. I'm warning you," I said and pushed the trolley towards the counter. After paying, frowning Harry puts the grocery bags in the car since we planned to eat snacks after buying.

"You really need to get over your obsession about that junk food, Harry," I told him as we started walking, finding a good place to eat.

"It's not a junk food, Andy. It's sweets."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Just, please. I still cannot believe we're fighting about that."

"I cannot believe you dislike it," he shot back. "It's the most delicious sweet a human ever invented!"

"It's not invented. It's created," I corrected and sighed, again, rolling my eyes.

"Just the same," Harry grumbled. I stopped from my tracks, annoyed of how the conversation is going.

"I'm not saying you'll stop eating it, Harry. I'm just trying to say that it's not good for you or to any human being to eat those always. Somehow it has bad effect. Like obsession; which obviously is your problem."

Harry sighed, maybe taking in of what I just said. I stepped closer to him and tried to find his gaze. "You're the only person I know who can finish five packs a day. That is not normal, Harry."

He snorted. "Niall can finish ten," he reasoned.

"We both know Niall's tummy is not normal," I said and chuckled. He did too. A few seconds and he sighed.

"I'll try, okay?" he said. I nodded.

"Okay. Now let's find a good diner, shall we?" I said. He intertwined my fingers with this and we both started walking.

Finally, after a not-so long search, we found a restaurant. We both entered and found the seats almost full. Luckily, I found a spot. Harry insisted to get the food and I'll go get the vacant table. As I was about to go, someone called my name. My neck snaps sideward, and I found four girls occupying a table. Curious, I walked towards them.

"Oh, my gosh! Hi, Andy!" one of the girls sitting on the far right corner squealed.

"Uh, hi girls," I said and smiled.

"We're your biggest fans!" they all said in unison.

"You look fabulous, Andy!" a girl said. Really? With the eye bugs and black circles? They really are my biggest fans.

"Yeah. Can we take a snapshot of you?" the other said.

"Oh, c'mon. Please?" another girl who seemed the youngest said.

"Why not?" I said. "How about take shots with me, hmm? Better?" I suggested, and I swear everyone squealed, making some head snap at our direction. I sat beside one of them, and everyone took out their iPods and iPhones. We called the waiter passing by and ask to take the picture. First was normal, then one of the girls requested wacky, and so wacky it is.

Oh my gosh, thanks!" they said.

"You're welcome," I said.

"Andy?" A familiar voice called. I look back and saw Harry walking towards us. I stood as he reached us.

"Harry Styles!" all of them squealed, making another scene.

"Hello," Harry greeted and faced me. "You know them?" he asked.

"Er, yeah!" I lied. All of the girls had their mixed facial expressions. "They're umm, school friends." I looked at the girls. "So this is, er, April, right?"

Out of curiosity, the girl who I just named April nodded. "Yeah. She's April, er, June, May and Tuesday."

"Hello," Harry greeted again. "Nice to meet you all." He faced me. "Did you get our seats?"

I scratched my head. "Not yet," I said. I turned to the girls. "Bye guys. See you when I see you."

Harry and I both walked away, his arms draped around my waist. "You really don't know those girls, do you?" he said suspiciously.

"I know them," I lied and hid my smirk.

"Really? April, June, May? And what was that? Tuesday? What? You went out of month names?" he teased. I poke his ribs and chuckled.

"The girls are nice," I said.

"But you don't know them and you still talk to them," he said. "Andy, you know it's dangerous."

"They're just girls, Harry. You're being paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid. I just don't want to repeat what happened yesterday."

"I can handle myself," I said.

"I know that," he assured me and kissed my forehead before sitting.

The next hours of the day was consumed by packing our things. The sun was setting down when we decided to leave secretly. I didn't exactly know what happened the whole trip, because the minute I hopped inside the car, I passed out.


	31. Resthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's

I didn't exactly know where we were, but the place was definitely magnificent.

One thing I am sure of: We're surely far from the city. I could see mountains everywhere and beside the house they choose to stay in and on the left side of it was an open field and fifty yards from the house are massive trees going to a forest. All in all, it was a pleasant place.

The ground was covered with snow as we went out. It was already late January. Tall evergreen trees surrounded the snow and our car. What really struck me was the house that stood in front of us. It wasn't a mansion and it wasn't a cabin, and yet, it seemed to be intertwined into one. The entire scenery was magnificent. The home stood tall from the ground, with white snow piled on top of the roof. Lights shone from inside of the house, signaling our acknowledged arrival.

I didn't know where mum brought us, but it's obvious she made effort. Sadly she couldn't join us because of her work. Though Gemma is with us. Of course she would be. She never skipped a vacation.

Andy, Gemma and I went in the house and all of the lights are open. When I opened it, a long hallway welcomed me. Along the hallway were doors and then when I walked straight ahead a very large kitchen welcomed me. On my left side is the way going to very cozy looking living room, and on my left is a massive spiral staircase that leads upstairs. Yes. The house is awesome, and for the next few days, only the three of us will be staying here.

Holding all of the luggages, I went straight up the house. As I came up the last few steps, I was welcomed by a very large living room, similar looking from the one downstairs. There are round couches and a big flat screen TV. Surrounding the living room are four doors, and two opposite doors are open. I figured Andy and Gemma already chose their rooms. I went first to the door open closer to where I am standing and found Gemma sitting on the edge of the bed, rummaging through her phone.

She seems notice me so she glances at me but went back to her phone. "Just informed mum that we arrived," she told me. I nodded and put down her navy blue luggage.

"Whatever's in there, it's unacceptably heavy," I grumbled, pointing to her suitcase. She looks at me and stuck her tongue out, and then she went back to her phone again. I sigh, not bothering to close the door as I leave her room. I went straight to the other room, which I assume is mine and Andy's room. Just like Gemma, I found her sitting on the edge of the bed, rummaging through her phone.

Girls.

She glanced at me as her acknowledge and went back to her phone. "The lads asked if we arrived. I said yes," she said. "Oh, and Liam informed me that we must be back max of two days. You got an urgent meeting with your buncle Simon."

"It surprised me that he informed you and not me," I said.

She glanced at me again and stuck her tongue out, just like what Gemma did. I shook my head in frustration.

"Liam thinks it'll be better to tell me than you. He knows you can forget urgent things like this easily. And besides, I asked him to tell me what your agenda is, just so you know, if you forget things, I can easily remind you- what are you doing?"

She raised one eyebrow at my direction as I open the vacant closet beside the bathroom door and figured out what clothes I'm going to put there. "Fixing my things, what does it look like?"

"This is my room," she said.

"'Our' room," I emphasized.

"Your mum told me-"

"But she's not here," I interrupted her.

"Gemma's here."

"I'm sure she won't mind."

"Actually, I do." A voice, not from Andy's, spoke. I turned to see Gemma standing by the door, holding a pack of chips.

"Gemma," I groaned.

"I'm sorry Harry but you cannot. Mum's strict order. Besides, there are still rooms. And also, I don't think I'm prepared to be an aunt now."

I groaned louder.

"Go on, Harry. Choose your room. But not this. Okay?"

I grunted for a response.

"Okay, so I think I'm going to have a nap for a while. It was a long trip," Gemma said and as if on cue, she yawned. She waved her hand a bit and headed to her room. Just after she left, I immediately closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked.

"I think I'm going for a nap too." I headed to the bed and threw my body there. Ah, it was so comforting.

"Harry, your mum-"

"Mmm," I say.

"Fine. I'll let you sleep here for a while, but after you wake up, you'll go to your own room now, okay?"

"I won't ever wake up," I mumbled. Even if my eyes are closed, I could feel Andy roll her eyes. "Cuddle with me?" I ask, reaching for her hand.

She didn't think twice. She held out her hand and I yank her into the bed. I immediately wrap my arms around her waist and leaned my forehead against hers. I could feel her breathing and I could smell her scent. Lovely.

I felt her hand go through my hair and took away some curls that are drooping down my eyes. She then cupped my face with her hand and pressed her lips tightly against mine. When she pulled off, I smiled.

"Love you," she whispered to me.

I opened my eyes and finally look at her. I move away some of her hair until I could see her flawless face.

"I love you too," I responded. She smiled and closed her eyes, moving closer to me. I welcomed her happily and we both sleep.

 

*****

 

I woke up alone in the bed the next morning. The bed seems wet because it was so cold inside. I immediately took a very nice hot shower and got dressed. I choose to wear pair of pants and my grandpa sweatshirt. It's really cold even inside the house.

I went downstairs, hopefully searching for hot chocolate with mallows, but unfortunately, the two ladies aren't inside the kitchen. I haven't smelled any foods around either. Wow. First day and we're already in food limit.

With this big house, it's really hard finding two people. It's like we're playing hide and seek, except that I'm finding but they aren't hiding. Finally, after a long search, I found the two girls sitting by the grandma chair outside the balcony on the second floor. They were both wearing thick sweatshirts and in the small table are two mugs of hot chocolates.

I started walking towards them to find both having a serious conversation. Andy was wearing her favorite pink beanie, and I realized it was the same beanie she was wearing the day I first saw her. Even if six years passed, I still find her very attractive wearing it. Gemma's black wavy hair is loose and she's wearing a black mitten.

"-cute and at the same time look idiotic at that time," Gemma said and both shared a loud laugh. I frown. I know they're talking about me again, and probably Gemma's telling her my most embarrassing moments when I was a kid. Andy just loves hearing those things about me. She finds it very interesting, and by interesting I mean she'll be using it to tease me.

"What ridiculous thing are you telling to my girlfriend again, Gemma?" I say as I step out. Quickly, the wind brushed through my hair. I sat on the edge of Andy's grandma chair. She looks up to me and I kiss her forehead for good morning. I look at Gemma and frowned at her.

"Nothing," Gemma denied. "Just telling her the time you wear a full Scooby Doo costume on a Halloween Party. What age were you back then? 16?"

"I was 14 and foolish at that time, Gems," I said, and I heard Andy laugh. She really is enjoying it. I wonder how many things Gemma told her about my embarrassing moments.

"Yeah. Totally foolish," Gemma said and nodded. She reaches for her cup of chocolate and drinks it.

"You want some hot chocolate? I'll make one for you," Andy offered.

I nodded. She stood from where she is sitting and went inside. "Be right back guys."

I sat on the chair where Andy was sitting a while back. I continued frowning at Gemma but she was acting completely oblivious about it.

"What more did you tell her, Gemma?" I asked.

"Many already, but I don't think I said the half of it," she said.

I scowled. "Please stop, okay? It's really embarrassing."

"Andy finds it hilarious," Gemma said.

"I don't."

"She does."

"But I don't, Gemma!"

"She does, Harold! Don't shout at me. I'm older than you."

"Fine," I said and shrugged. "Sorry."

A few seconds of silence . . .

"I really like her for you, Harry," Gemma spoke.

"I know."

"I hope you won't let her go again."

"I won't."

"Make sure of that because if you do one more time, I'm really going to smack you."

"You already did before."

"I'll do it harder."

"Fine. It won't happen, anyway."

"Good. Because I really love her."

"Everyone does."

"Yeah," she agreed. "You know what Harry, I know I'm not really in the appropriate position to say this, but I give my full blessing to the both of you."

"Oh, Gem, you have an appropriate position to say that. You're my sister. It means a lot."

"But giving my blessing means you'll go too far, okay? You're still young. Enjoy the time you have."

"I know. I'm sure that she'll be the one who'll I end up with, anyway. So it's worth the wait. And I don't think Andy's ready for that kind of matter."

"But are you?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you ready for these kinds of things?"

"Gem, you know that if I just can, I already married her and made babies with her a long time ago."

"But you did not. Why?"

"I'm not opening topics like that to her."

"Why not?"

"Because just like what you said, we're both young," I mocked her. She rolled her eyes and I chuckled.

"As I said, I don't think Andy's ready about these matter."

"How did you know? Did you ask her?"

"No."

"Then how did you know?"

"If she wants to, she'll open it, right?"

"Boys always make the first move, twat," Gemma said.

I recall what she just said except the 'twat'.

"What are you implementing? That I'll ask her? I thought you said you don't want us to go too far?"

"You know, just for future reference."

"Yeah, right."

"You two seemed to have a serious conversation," Andy came back holding a cup. She handed it to me and I sip it, bringing warmth all over my body. "So what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. We're just talking about things," I answered.

"Like what?"

"Like marriage."

"Well, that's an interesting topic."

"Yeah."

"Why? Is someone getting married?" Andy asked.

"No one," I answered. Andy nodded.

"So what else are you talking about when I'm gone, hmm?"

"Blessing," Gemma said. She glanced at me and I swear she was passing me something.

Huh?"

"I just officially gave my full blessing to you two." Did Gemma just winked at me? What is she doing?

"Full blessing?" Andy repeated.

"Yeah. I just said that whatever's going to be your plan in your relationship, I already gave my full blessing."

"By plan you mean getting married," Andy said.

"Yep. You know, just for future reference."

"Yeah. For future reference."


	32. Preggy (Part 1)

After two months . . .

 

"Worst day ever!!!"

I heard spatulas and pans clinging against the kitchen floor and then next was groans.

"ANDY!" I heard Louis shouted my name. I've been sitting in the middle of the steps of the stairs for minutes now. It's almost lunch, and I'm still feeling sick.

This is really the worst day ever. In the morning, I woke up feeling nausea. When I stood, I felt sudden headache and backache. I tried to ignore those and tried to go down to find Louis, Niall, Eleanor and Danielle cooking breakfast in the kitchen. I sat at the edge of the kitchen table and frowned.

"Bad mood?" Niall asked and sat beside me. I sighed deep.

"Just tired," I answered.

"But you just woke up, silly," Danielle said and handed Eleanor a plate.

"I know, but I feel really tired today," I whined and started massaging my head which really keeps on hurting. I tried to do some simple stretch to take my backache, but it seems not working. I groaned loud.

"You want some Advil, love?" Niall asks and check my temperature by putting his hand against my neck. "You're not that hot though."

"Wait- where's Harry, Zayn and Liam?" I questioned.

"Jogging," Louis answered. "They must be back after a few minutes now." He reached me and checked my temperature too. He shrugged and then went back on helping Eleanor and Danielle.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Eggs," Danielle responded. I groaned.

"But we cooked strips of bacons too," Eleanor added. "We all know you hate eggs for breakfast."

I smiled at the thought, but what I'm feeling didn't change. I groaned again. "Do we have ice cream?"

To my surprise, each head snaps towards me with eyebrows high. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Seriously. Do we have ice cream?" I asked.

"We don't have," Niall answered. "But we can buy?" Niall searched for Eleanor and Danielle, asking for permission.

"Something's happening to you," Danielle jumped into conclusion. I raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah. I've been noticing changes from you lately," Eleanor added.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"Like what?" Louis added.

"Like, how she almost spent every single dime in my wallet because she's been pointing every food she sees when we both went out," Niall said and looked at me. "I know you can eat as much as I can, but these cravings you recently have surprise me."

"Cravings? Like what?" Danielle asked.

"Haribo," Louis answered and looked at me. "Remember that time? You and Harry went out to the groceries and went back angry at each other?" Louis faced the others. "Harry told me they fought because of Haribo, but the scene was different. You've been insisting on buying a whole box but Harry, as much as it's unbelievable to hear, declined, saying you yourself said to him to stop eating it."

I remembered that time. It happened last week. We've been arguing for minutes inside the groceries, me insisting to get a box, and he not letting me. That is the weirdest experience I had with Harry in the groceries. It was as if we switched places and now I'm the one asking for Haribo and he's preventing me to have it.

"And now, ice cream for breakfast? For years of technically living and having breakfast moments with you, I've never heard you asking for ice cream until now," Niall said, making me out of my thoughts. I shrugged.

"SB, can we buy? Please?" I said.

"Ask the bosses," Niall said and pointed to El and Dan.

"Dan? El? Please? I really want one right now," I asked. It took them a full minute to let us go. Niall drove going to the groceries. It wasn't so far, but since I really can't wait, I insisted to use the car.

It's the first time I didn't enjoy going to the groceries with Niall. Whenever we do back in the old times, we have so much fun and just getting all the food we like, but this time is different. I'm just warming up on buying when he already said for us to go home. I frowned at him.

"I'm not yet even starting!" I whined. Niall looked at me curiously.

"Are you serious? You're almost buying the whole grocery!" Of course he was joking. I looked at my cart and . . . whoa . . . it was almost full. I never noticed.

"But Niall, we still didn't go to the Candy Section," I said.

"No, Andy. We're going home right now. That's enough," he said and pulled the cart from my hands and started walking to the counter. I frowned as I reluctantly followed him.

When we went back to the house, the three boys aren't still back.

"They came when you went out," Louis explained. "Now Zayn and Harry went for a walk. Liam's in his room."

I nodded as I take a spoon. I snatched the ice cream from the plastic and headed to my room. I locked the door and sat on my bed. I opened it and started digging. Lovely.

"Hey! Where's the ice cream?!" Niall pounded on my door.

"In here," I answered and taking another scoop.

"Share!" Niall screamed.

"As much as I love you Nialler, I can't. This ice cream is for myself only. Sorry," I shouted back.

"Andy!" Niall groaned. "I'm seriously not taking you to groceries anymore!"

"No you can't. You love me too much," I said and chuckled as the cold food lingers in my mouth. Ah. Guilty pleasure.

"Yeah, you're right," I heard Niall and I smirked to myself. "But I'm angry at you right now!" he said.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too," I mumbled. Before I even know it, I already half-emptied the ice cream. Feeling contented, I headed to Niall's room and found him sitting on the corner of his bed, using his phone. I went in without knocking, and he seemed oblivious of my presence. Oh, yes. He was angry at me.

I stood across him and handed the half-emptied ice cream closely to his face. He looked at it, frowned at me, and then went back to his phone. I sighed and sat beside him.

"You're really going to ignore me?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered seriously. I laughed.

"How about this ice cream? You'll ignore it?" I asked. He didn't respond. "C'mon, SB. I know you like it," I sing song. Niall ignored me, but I know for sure, he's thinking twice already.

"Fine," I faked sigh. "I brought it to you for peace offering but sadly, you won't accept. I guess I'll just eat it all now." I slowly stood and started counting with my step, and at three, Niall called my name. I grinned and turn.

"I hate how you affect me like that," Niall said. I bounced back beside him, grinning widely.

"We're okay now?" I asked.

"If you'll give me that, then yes," he said. I laughed and gave him the container, and then I hugged him.

Of all the five boys, including Harry, I find myself closest to Niall. I don't know if that's even possible, but I really think we are the closest. I always confide to Niall, and he does to me too. Whenever Harry and I fought, I'll run into Niall and just a hug from him, everything feels better. I could say he's the cuddliest of them all. In fact, we're the cuddle partners whenever we watch movies, especially horror, I most likely to sit beside Niall than with Harry.

There was a time when Niall locked himself up for the whole day, and the four boys can't convince him to open it up. They threatened him to eat everything in the fridge, but he still didn't open it. They told him they'll be eating at Nando's, his favorite restaurant, but no respond coming from him. Liam threatened to destroy his ornaments, but still, Niall wouldn't come out and no one knows why. Finally, Harry called me in desperation. I finished what I'm eating and went up. The four boys were standing impatiently by the door.

"Niall, if you wouldn't open this up, I am going to destroy your door and barge in!" Liam shouted angrily. "Niall! Open up!!"

Zayn first noticed me and shrugged. I reached Liam and tapped his back. He looked furious.

"I'll try," I suggested.

"Good luck," he told me. The four boys looked at me expectantly. I sighed and knocked silently in his bedroom.

"Niall?" I asked. No respond.

"Niall? It's me, Andy. Open it? Please?"

I heard a grunt. I sighed in relief. At least he doesn't do anything reckless.

"Talk to me," I pleaded. "Nialler. Open it up. Please."

Still, no response. I waited for a few minutes, and to everybody's surprise, the door slightly opened, and pair of sore blue eyes welcomed me.

"How the heck did you do that?" I heard Liam mumbled.

"Can I come in?" I asked, ignoring Liam. He nodded. I stepped up but closed the door immediately before any of the lads can come in. I heard groans from the door.

Niall sat on the corner of the bed. He was silent and he was looking down. I slowly sat beside him.

"What's the problem?" I asked as gentle as I could. I know Niall's sensitive. He didn't respond. I reached for his face until he looked at me. He was pouting, resisting not crying.

I pulled him into a hug. He buried his face on my neck and hugged me tight. "What's the problem, Nialler?" I repeated.

"Am I unattractive?" Niall questions, taking me by surprise. I pulled off and frowned at him.

"What? What are you talking about?" I said angrily. "What on earth entered your trousers to think that?!"

"I . . . I just realized, I'm the only one who don't have girlfriend," he choked. "Liam has Dani, Louis has Eleanor, Harry has you, and Zayn have his mirror which can be technically called as his girlfriend." I smirked at what he said, but he still looked serious. "I know I shouldn't rush things, but . . . but . . ."

I pulled him to me as he started crying. I cannot believe what I was hearing. "Oh, my God, Niall. I cannot believe I'm hearing this," I said. He continued crying. "Okay, listen to me. You are attractive, okay? You're handsome and you're one of the most flawless boys I have ever known," I told him. "Do not ever think of that again, okay? I prohibit you."

Niall pulled off and looked at me in the eyes. "I dunno. I just feel . . . unwanted and unloved and-"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Niall! Millions of girls want you, okay? Millions love you so much more than you could have ever imagined. And you know what the best thing is? You have us, and we all love you so much."

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"You love me?"

"And millions of girls too!" I exclaimed. I reached for Niall's face and wiped the tears from his eyes. "We love you, okay? I love you."

"Oh, Andy," he said and gave me a bear hug. Even if it almost makes me breathless, I appreciate his hug. "I love you too!"

I choke for response. He immediately released me.

"You okay now?" I managed. He gave me a smile and nodded. I smiled too. "Just remember what I said, okay? I don't want you to lock yourself up in your room again. I don't want this to happen again. Liam almost breaks your door and you give us headaches!"

"Sorry," he said and smirked. I smiled and reach over to stroke his blonde-brunette hair.

"Remember this: As long as the perfect girl isn't here yet, you have me."

"But you're Harry's girlfriend," he said and wrinkled his nose.

"Make me your . . . er, semi-girlfriend," I said and we both chuckled.

"Okay, semi-girlfriend," he said and had another bear hug. "Thanks, Andy."

"You're always welcome, Nialler."

That was many years ago, and I was glad that up to now, nothing has changed between my relationship with Niall even if I went away for two years.

Niall finished the ice cream as I was drowning in my own thoughts. We decided to go down, but I stopped in the middle of the stairs and let him go to the kitchen. I sat on one of the steps as I feel the headache and backache coming back. Why can't it go away?

"Worst day ever!!!" I managed to shout, and that was when I heard the sudden noise in the kitchen and Louis shouting my name furiously. I must've shouted too loud and gave them a fright. I went in the kitchen, ignoring their constant whines because of what I did.

At present, I sit at the edge of the table, excited to eat again. Even if I already ate a half-gallon, I don't know why I still feel hungry.

As soon as the food is served, I start digging and late that I realize everybody is staring at me, their eyebrows high. I stop chewing and stare at them.

"Who are you and what have you done to our Andy?" Louis accuses.

"What are you talking about?" I say as I continue chewing.

"Didn't you just eat an ice cream?" Eleanor questions.

"I did," I say. "But I'm still hungry."

It's like you swallowed an Anaconda," Danielle say.

"What?"

"You can't stop eating!"

"Is there a problem with that?" I say, annoy. "Just eat."

Louis, Danielle, Liam and Niall sit and start getting food too.

"It's like you're feeding something in your stomach," Eleanor say absent-mindedly. I frown at her but continue chewing.

Niall smirk. "More like she swallowed a child and she started feeding both of them."

"Shut up and just eat," I say.

Louis smirks too. "I think pregnant is the right word," he mumble. "But that's-"

Louis stops from speaking. I hear the clattering of spatulas against the kitchen floor. For a second, everybody goes silent. We all stop from moving. Even I stop from chewing. Each head snap at my direction and we all share glances. As realization hits, I lost grip of my fork and it clatters to the ground.

"Oh, my God."


	33. Preggy (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's

I'm feeling sick. After what happened in the kitchen, nobody has the appetite to eat anymore. Everybody is feeling antsy. We all ran in the living room and Liam immediately opens his laptop but is snatched by Louis. Now, we are circling around Louis as he Google: Pregnancy symptoms 

Thousands of results appear. Louis clicks the first one and we wait for seconds to refresh. Finally, the page appears, and we all lean closer to the monitor to have a better look.

"Okay. Let's do it one by one," Louis say. "I'll read it." He makes a loud gulp as his eyes search for the whole monitor.

"First: Fatigue or Tiredness," he reads and looks at us, particularly me. "You are tired this morning even if you just woke up."

I find myself shaking as Niall's arm wrap around me.

"Second: Morning sickness, Backaches, Headaches . . ." he say and looks at me again.

"Oh my, God. I was feeling those earlier," I say and gape.

"That . . . that's . . . I think that's normal to people sometimes. Next," Danielle stutters. She looks as nervous as I am. In fact, everybody is, actually.

"Frequent Urination?" Louis reads and makes a face.

I frown. "I think it's normal for people to frequently have urination. That's dumb. Next," I say.

"Food Cravings," Louis reads and make my heart skipped a beat.

"Umm, anything else?" Niall asks. He obviously feels I am shaking.

"Lastly, delayed menstruation," Louis reads and makes a face again.

"Well, have you been visited recently?" Eleanor asks.

I start thinking. "Well . . . it's almost my date . . . Wait- actually, I . . . I think I must have now . . . but . . . there's none . . ." Everybody's eyes are on me. My eyes widens as realization hits.

"Oh my God."

 

*****

 

"Hello, Hazza? Where are you?"

Louis' has been making me real dizzy. We are all sitting on the couch while Louis pace back and forth, the way people do when they're nervous.

"Yeah. Where are you now? Are you with Zayn?"

I could barely hear Harry's voice answering.

"Are you going back now?" Pause. "Umm, Haz? Are you, by any chance, seeing a drugstore from where you are?" Pause. "Umm, we . . . er . . . I think . . ."

Liam stands and snatches the phone from Louis. Louis frowns at him and sits beside Eleanor. "Harry, it's me Liam. Where are you now?" Pause. "Yeah. So is there a nearby drugstore from where you are?" Pause. "Just answer! Are there?!" Pause. "Can I ask you a favor?" Pause. "Can you buy a . . . er, pregnancy test?" Pause. "Yes, Harry. A pregnan- Zayn." Pause. "Zayn, don't shout." Pause. "Can you just buy? No more questions please?" Pause. "I'll tell you later. Just buy." Pause. "Just one. Faster." Pause. "Yeah. See you too."

Liam ends the call and throws the phone back to Louis. "They're on their way."

"What will we do now?" I ask helplessly.

"For now, we wait."

 

*****

 

"DARCY?!"

Harry's shout makes me jump from my seat. He's holding a small white plastic. Zayn came by, slightly pushing Harry inside. They both seem so alert, and both of their eyes are wide.

"Who's going to be a daddy? You Louis?!" Zayn shouts.

"No!" Eleanor shouts.

"Then who? What's going on in here?" Harry asks.

"Did you buy?" Liam asks, trying to calm his voice.

"You Liam?!" Zayn shouts.

"What?! No! So what? Did you buy? Where is it?"

"Who is pregnant?!" Harry shouts, sounding almost desperate.

"Me, okay?!" I shout back. Harry stares at me long, and everybody fell silent. "Well, we think . . ."

To my surprise, Harry's knees buckled and he falls down. Eleanor, Dani and I gasp. Luckily, Zayn caught him. I sprang out of my seat and reach him.

"Oh my Gosh! Harry!" I shout, but he didn't wake up. "I'm not yet sure, okay?" I say.

"That's normal," Louis says as we surround Harry. "If I were him, that'll be my reaction too."

"He's going to be a daddy?" Zayn asks.

"Not sure," Niall answers.

"Well," Danielle say and take the plastic Harry was holding and take the small box then hands it to me, "there's only one way to find out."

 

*****

 

"What's the result?!" Niall asks, pounding the bathroom door.

"Niall, I cannot pee with you waiting for me!" I shout. "Is Harry awake?"

"No. He's still knock-out, but Louis' doing Wet Willies for him to-"

Just then, I hear a loud bellow.

"Ooh, I think Harry's awake now. And Louis and he are actually . . . umm . . . running around the house . . . Harry's coming for him, and . . . ooh, I think he got him . . ." I heard a loud crash. ". . . and I think Louis broke something." He pause. "Louis, you okay?!" he asks.

I heard a loud groan.

I roll my eyes. "Okay. Just, can you please leave for a moment? I really feel awkward about this."

"Yeah. Okay," he says. "I . . . I think I'm going to check Louis." I could hear footsteps slowly drifting away.

I'm here in the bathroom for half an hour already. I'm just sitting here on the cubicle, staring at the box of the pregnancy test. I wait and wait, and finally, when I'm feeling its coming, gross as it might sound, I took some of my urine using an unused plastic cup.

I pull my pants up and stand. I take the pregnancy strips and hold it vertically. I carefully dip the test strip into the urine sample for just a few seconds. I lay the strip on a flat surface as what the instruction say and I wait. I cross my arms and stares at it. My heart is pounding faster and faster every second. The loud knocking of the door makes me jump from my place.

"Andy?"

"Harry?"

"Yeah. It's me. Open up?"

I count to three before opening the door. I see many pairs of eyes peeking.

"Hey, so what's-" I yank Harry inside and close the door immediately. I heard groans from the other side of the door.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey." It's the first time Harry and I have an awkward silence in a long time. "So, uh, what's . . . what's the result?"

"Hey, guys! What now? Am I going to be an uncle?!" I heard Zayn shouting from the other side.

I sigh as I turn around to pick the pregnancy strip. Even before looking at it, Harry reaches my hand and step closer to me. "Andy, umm, I just wanted to say that whatever's the result, I'll still love you."

I frown and punch him hard. He groans. "What's that for?" he whines.

"Really, Harry? That's your best line in this situation?" I roll my eyes and turn my back to him, ignoring his grunt. I sigh and close my eyes for seconds, muttering a silent prayer. I sigh and open my eyes. I froze.

"Darcy?" Harry mumbles behind me, trying to look. I don't respond. I couldn't speak. Harry snatched the thing from me and looks at it. I slowly turn around to face him.

"What does this bloody mean?" he asks.

I closed my eyes and sigh. I unconsciously lean towards Harry's body.

"Oh my God."


	34. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's

2 weeks later . . .

 

Two weeks had passed since that bloody false alarm, but I still can't get over it. After I saw just one line on the pregnancy test, I didn't know exactly what I felt. No, scratch that. I didn't know what that one line means, so I asked her. Andy's expression seemed obvious though. She sighed in relief to know that she isn't pregnant. I couldn't blame her. We're too young to have a baby. I mean, she's just twenty-two turning twenty three, and I'm twenty-six. We're just young adults. Besides, her parents are going to kill me. But then idea of being a father seems like a big question for me. I felt disappointed rather than relieved. I really wanted to have my own baby and definitely to Andy. Maybe it's really just not the right time.

After the false alarm, the lads started teasing me about it. As embarrassing as it sounds, I fainted when I realized Andy was the one who needs the pregnancy test. Still, I don't blame myself entirely. I thought I was going to be a daddy, for heaven's sake! Surely, I'm not the only one who fainted.

After the incident, I was already cautious and sensitive about this matter. I've been more protective of Andy even if it already annoys her. I just can't help it.

The thing that really enters my mind after all of this happened, after that pregnancy test thing will produce one or two lines, I'm going to marry her. It was a very rush decision, but that was all in my mind at that time, and even up to now, it's still on my mind, and as time passes by, I'm getting really persistent about doing it.

The first person to tell my plan is Louis. It's always been Louis. He's quite shock about my sudden decision. If he just knew how it bothers me and makes me think every minute of the day. But then, from all the people, Louis is the person who witnessed everything in this relationship. He's been there from the beginning. He's the one I always confide on from everything, and he knows how much I love Andy.

After I said my idea, he just came into me and hugged me tight. Late that I realized he was crying. I pulled from his hug and I could see his eyes watery.

"Boo, what's the problem?" I asked. He shrugged and smiled, trying to wipe the tears away.

"Nothing, Harry. I'm just . . . happy and . . . proud . . ."

He smiled and I grinned. We pulled into another long hug. "I'm happy for you, Harry. I really am. I can't believe how far we got. It's been years, isn't it? But we're still together. We're still the best buds." He sniffed. I didn't talk. I didn't want to ruin the moment. I know there's a speech coming, and I don't want to interrupt. Whenever Louis makes a speech, I always listen, because that's the only time where he'll talk and there's a sense of what he's saying.

"I just can't believe that you're actually going to get married!" he wailed and broke into tears. Wow. I think I expected far.

"Lou, I won't get married yet. I'm not even proposing yet."

"But of course Andy will say yes! I know so!" he cried. "For years of being together, she's mental if she won't say yes." He pulled away from me and wiped his tears. He constantly sniffs as he sits down on the chair again. I sat at the edge of the kitchen table.

"You know how much I love her, right Lou?" I say.

"Of course I know," he said, staring down at his tea. "I've always been there, right? From the beginning, I've been there. I know how much you love her. No words can describe. It's been many years, Hazza. How many years?"

"Six, turning seven two weeks from now."

"Wow," he said and sighed. "I haven't realized." He pouted and seconds, he's crying again. "It's just that . . . I'm really proud of you Harry, of how you've become, of how you've grown. I saw how the eighteen-year old you grew into this, a responsible but still cheeky man. I'm thankful of Andy, because she's the reason why you became like this. And now you're planning to propose to her . . . and soon you're going to get married, and have kids, and you'll be living on another house, and I just can't imagine myself living alone." He's gone so sentimental I wanted to ask who kidnapped the real Louis.

"Oh boo, you'll not live alone," I say.

"It's not like I'm living with the both of you with your kids," he says and sniff.

"Don't you ever think of building your own family with El, Louis?" I question.

"Oh, I'm too young to get married, Harry!" he say. I raised one eyebrow. He's got to be kidding me. He's three years older than me. I'm already trying to build my own family and here he is, thinking he's still young to get married.

"Isn't Eleanor bothered by this? You've been together longer than Andy and I."

"I don't think she is. We're both happy in our situation," he says and shrugged. "Enough about me. So, you're really, really sure you're going to get married now, Harry?"

"Yes."

"You know what, Haz, marriage is a very big word. It's not just something that you'll do and after you get tired of it, you'll leave. It's-"

"Louis, I'm very sure about this already. I know from the start that she's the one. You even think she's the one right?"

"After me, yes. I think she's the one," he said. I grin. "So what's the plan, then?"

"I haven't thought about that yet, but I think I'll be proposing on our seventh anniversary."

"That's okay. How about the ring? You already brought?"

"Not yet, but I will. Soon. And you're going to help me find the perfect ring for my perfect bride."

"That's fine for me," he says. "So, you're gonna propose on the 29th? That's your date, right?"

"Yup."

"And you still don't have any plans?"

"Yup." I sighed. "What do you think, Boobear? What do you think would be the perfect way to do it?"

Silence fell in the whole house. I look at Louis and he seems thinking hard. I am thinking hard too. There are so many things I would like to do, but it seems it's not enough. It should be perfect.

 

*****

 

Few hours passed . . .

"God, Louis. There's still none?" I say, annoyance obviously heard in my voice. We've been sitting in the kitchen for hours already, but Louis still doesn't have the perfect idea. He'd suggested things, but nothing's too good.

Louis frowns at me. "Don't be such a wimp, Styles. You're asking for my help? So you wait."

"But you've been thinking for hours now!" I complained.

"Then why don't you bloody think too? It's your proposal anyway."

I frown, but continued thinking. Another batch of minutes passed.

"Ugh. I can't stand it anymore!" I shout and stood.

"Harry?" Louis suddenly says, his voice serious.

"What?" I ask. Louis stood.

"What's the best thing that ever happened to the both of you?"

Even if he still didn't finish his sentence, I knew what I'm going to answer. "Meeting each other. It is and will always be the best thing that has ever happened to the both of us."

Suddenly, a smile crept on Louis' lips. I grin, knowing he already has the idea.

"What? What's the plan?" I say excitedly.

Louis shook his head and pats my shoulder. "Think, Harold. Think." And then he started walking away and up the stairs. Few seconds, and I heard his door closed.

WHAT? What's that supposed to mean? Wow, Louis. Thanks a lot. You really helped.


	35. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis'

After 4 years . . .

 

"Uncle Louis! Tommy took my doll!"

I was sitting comfortably on the couch, waiting for the food to be served, when I suddenly saw Tommy with a smirk on his face running or rather skipping towards me. Thinking he would be joining me in sitting, I scooted sideways for him, just to find out that he doesn't have the plan to sit with his old man. Rather, he went behind the couch.

And that was when I heard little Darcy's voice.

I sighed as I cross my hand across my chest and stood, eyeing at the little boy hiding behind the couch.

"Tommy, give Darcy back her doll," I commanded.

All I heard were misfits of chuckles.

"Tommy, give it back or I'm going to call your mum and we'll go straight home," I threat. I heard a loud groan from behind and Tommy's head appeared, his face frowning.

"Give her the doll now," I said. "And say sorry."

"Daaad!" the little boy whines.

"Now," I said firmly.

Tommy grunted and slowly went towards the kitchen where Darcy is. I smirked as I let myself sit back on the couch again. Since there weren't interesting movies on right now, I left the living room and headed upstairs.

I found the door of the terrace open, and so I went there. In there was a very good view of the backyard of Harry and Andy's house. I could see the wide pool and Andy's small garden and the big gazebo sitting at the corner. Inside the gazebo, I could see Zayn and sitting on his lap was Perrie, his girlfriend of two years, Liam and Niall talking, and Eleanor and Danielle having a busy chat. My gaze then fell on the grill and there stood Andy who looks busy cooking the steaks but still has a smile on their faces.

The glass door opened and Tommy and Darcy went out, Tommy finally giving little Darcy's doll back. Following them is Harry.

I stared as Harry walked towards his wife and immediately wraps his arms around her waist while leaning over Andy's shoulder, gaining a giggle from Andy. Harry whispered something in her ears, and Andy elbowed him. Harry faked a groan, but both laughed after.

Laughter erupted inside the gazebo, and that caught my attention, but my focus went back on Harry and Andy, and on how, after three years, they still looked as if newlyweds and still gazing at each other like crazily in love.

Right then on, as I pull out a grandma chair, I never let my gaze dropped off them as I reminisce how their new life started.

 

~ After the long talk Harry and I shared, it seemed I had been driving him mad. For every day of the following week, Harry kept on nagging me about it. But no, I never told him about my plan. I want him to think for himself. If Harry got what I mean, then he's on the right direction. I didn't expect that it will take Harry a whole week to realize what I'm trying to say. I think I already give enough clues though, so it will be all up to Harry now.

The final day came, and as what I figured, Harry finally got what I meant - Thank God! If he didn't get my idea, he'll be doing the wrong thing. Luckily, a smart but slow arse as he always is, my Hazza figured it out.

Since Harry seems already knew what he was doing, I thought it was already my part as his best mate - and soon to be best man - to help him about the plan. I've contacted the boys and Eleanor and Dani, and we had a small forum. Harry told them his whole plan, and no one tries to disagree. To be honest, it's the best I got.

"So, it'll all be like de javu for her?"

"Well, yeah," I answered Danielle. "And that is why we need Haz here to remember every detail of that day, because one mistake will ruin this all."

It seemed like everything going as planned. Though I think it's not a good idea for Niall to help because we all know he can't keep his mouth shut with secrets like this, especially that he's best friends with Andy and he can't keep everything from her. One small slip from his big mouth and all of this would be a big fail. Luckily, it seemed that nothing left that big mouth of his. 

It's the 29th day of March, and it was exactly seven years ago where it all started. I could still remember what happened on the same date seven years ago. I could still remember how he got so excited about meeting this girl who he saw on a small signing as we head to the studio. I could still remember how when he went home from that night, his eyes were twinkling and it was so bright and he sounded so happy and he's having the widest possible grin ever - it even scared me that it's going to split in half soon. Looking at him at that time, I had a very huge feeling that he met the one.

Seven years. Wow. Seven long years of being together, and they're still head over heels for each other. It had been seven years of being friends with Andy, seven years of seeing that radiant smile on Harry's face, seven years of seeing the best years of my best friend's life.

Between those happy seven years of his life was that two years of struggle. That was when they broke up, and I swear it was the time I first saw Harry like that, and it really bothered me. Everyone was bothered about the way he was acting where it got to the point where the band was already at risk. We all knew it was his fault why it happened. He broke up with Andy because of a sudden lost of love he felt for her. He suffered so much, but it took the lads' time to realize it. The other lads thought Harry doesn't have the right to feel that way, because it was all his fault in the first place, which is technically true, but I must say he regret all of it.

How did I know? I'm his best friend for heaven's sake. On those two years of struggle, I was the one who became his diary. He confided to me. I became his handkerchief when tears started falling from his eyes. I became his clown when I thought I needed to cheer him up, even just for a bit. I became his mentor and I thought him losing her doesn't have to mean he lost himself, which took Harry a few months to realize that. All in all, I was glad he chose me to be with him on those times. We both know he could never think of anyone else to lean on but me.

That happened years ago, and I'm glad he's back to normal. I've seen how that break-up changed him, and trust me, it's the worst Harry you could ever met. I'm just glad Andy came back. Maybe not for him, but ended up with him anyways.

I opened my closet and picked my clothes for today. I was about to close it when I saw a glimpse of that small box I've been keeping since forever. I leaned forward and take it with my hands. I slowly walked towards my bed and sat at the edge.

I opened the box and found loads of pictures taken all over the years. I picked the most treasured picture I have, the one with me and the boys. It was just a simple picture. It was taken at Liam's flat. We're just sitting around the sofa, hanging out like normal people do. I was between Harry and Zayn, and next to Harry were Niall then Liam. It was a stolen picture, so everyone wasn't looking at the camera. In the picture, I was having a conversation with Harry and we were both having the biggest grin ever.

It was taken years ago; I couldn't even remember what year it was taken. Things had changes so much over the past few years, staring down at the picture. Not only we all physically changed from teenagers into young men but the dynamics of our friendship had changed too. It couldn't get any better.

I ran my finger over our young photographic faces. The person to have changed the most, emotionally and a bit physically, had to be Harry. The amount he had transformed over the years was startling. I smiled, touching the face of the then 25 year old Harry. How he changed over the years, I couldn't tell. All I know is that it was Andy's doing. Because of her, he became more responsible, sensitive and caring. From being a cheeky boy to a one-woman man, I'm proud to say that my Hazza's really a grown up man now.

I sighed and put the picture back in the box. As much as I want to scan each, I don't think I have enough time. It's getting dark in the room, reminding that it's almost time. I stood and put the box from where it's originally located. I fixed my hair, and finally went out of the room.

I didn't bother knocking on Harry's bedroom door. I just opened it and I found him standing across his mirror, arranging his hair. The familiar clothes he was wearing and the new haircut brings me back to the time where he looked so happy when he got the dinner date. That was back seven years ago.

Harry seemed to finally notice me. He turns and smiled at me and then looked at his reflection again.

"The trouser is a bit small for me now, don't you think Lou?" he said.

"Not at all," I answered. To be hpnest, the trousers looked really tight on him, but it still looked good on him. He was sporting his legendary violet Jack Wills and a pair of trousers and TOMs. I walked around the room and sat at the edge of his bed. "You ready, Haz?"

Harry sighed. "Yes. Quite nervous though."

"That's normal."

"I wish I asked Liam how he prepared himself when he proposed to Dani. Stupid of me, I forgot."

"That's alright, Haz. At least you'll be doing it on your own preparation."

"Yeah. Guess you're right," he said and turned to face me. I glanced at the clock and looked at him.

Almost time.

"Let's go?" I asked.

"Yep," he said and sighed deep again. "Let's do this poo."

 

"I wanna see, Louis! Hand me the binocular!"

Not permitted, Liam snatches the binocular from my hand.

I frowned at him. Now I cannot see what's going on.

After Harry and Andy have their date at Burger King, their first dating place, Harry brought her in a middle of a meadow, which I thought is a really romantic place for Harry to bring a girl on the first date.

And here we are, hiding over a bush and trying our best to be invincible. As of now, it wasn't working, because we're all just fighting over the binocular when we already had an arrangement earlier in the car that we take turns on the thing since there's only one, and I quote Zayn saying a while back, "Cause' obviously I'm the one being smart here to bring one!"

"I cannot see!" Niall complained then attempts on getting the binocular from Liam but Liam slaps his hand. Niall groaned loud and everyone made a SHHH! sound.

Niall frowned, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Can we refresh our memories, please?" Zayn spoke. "Who brought the binocular again?"

No one spoke.

"I did!" Zayn exclaimed and snatched the binocular from Liam's hand.

Rude.

"Why don't we just move closer?" Niall suggested. "There. There's a huge bush near them. In that way, we can all see and hear what's going on."

"Bright idea, Nialler. But then, how can we go there?" Dani questions.

Zayn shook his head. "No! I have a brillianter idea and-"

"Mate, brillianter is not a wor-"

"Shush it, Liam," Zayn said and covered Liam's mouth with his hand. "Stop acting smarty-pants with me. As I am saying," he paused and everyone scooted closer to hear him, "why don't we just move closer? In that way we can all see and hear what's going on."

Everybody groaned in frustration and it took all of my guts to prevent myself from smacking Zayn.

"What the hell, Zayn?" Niall swore. Zayn just shrugged.

Liam finally removed Zayn's hand from his mouth and glared at Zayn. "As Danielle was saying, how can we go there without Andy seeing?"

"Sneak," Eleanor said and grin. "C'mon. Follow me. I think I know how to get there." Even before we move, she halted. "Oh, and I think we really need those branches and twigs right there, you know, just for camouflage."

And so we crawled, and jogged, and ran and kept our mouth shut the whole time, we went to the big bush Niall was referring. Luckily, we're not noticed - as what I think, at least. The twigs and some leaves really helped, that's what I am sure of.

Now, all six of us are hiding behind the bush. I couldn't see it clearly because of the twigs, but at least I could surely hear what they're talking about.

"-not a good prank! Not a good prank at all," I heard Harry say and Andy's laugh followed.

"Aww come on. You find it funny too! Admit it!" Andy giggled.

"Somehow . . . even if my ass was stuck on the toilet seat, yeah, I admit it was funny," Harry said and Andy lost it. She laughed so hard that she couldn't breathe anymore.

"You seemed really happy," Harry noticed.

"Of course I am!" Andy answered and sighed deep. "There's nothing more I could ask. How about you, Harry? Are you happy?"

"I am, but . . . I wanted more."

"More?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked. Harry went silent for seconds.

"Do you love me, Andy?" he answered with another question.

Andy frowned. "You almost got me pregnant. Fans had been threatening to kill me for the past few years because I'm with you. For seven years, I lived with your flaws and all. What do you think, Harold?"

"Do. You. Love. Me.," Harry repeated, and I definitely sensed Andy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Harry Edward. I love you. I love you so much," she said. "God, Haz. Why are you even asking the obvious?"

"Because I need to know."

"Andy why exactly do you need to know?"

Harry didn't respond, and I already felt it coming.

"This is it. He's going to do it now!" I whispered to them, feeling so excited than ever. I look back and signaled Niall to start videotaping.

"Because I love you Andy. So much. I love absolutely everything about you. Your bouncy, brown, curly hair, your brownish eyes, your pouty lips, your cute nose, your gorgeous smile, your beautiful voice, your cute little laugh. Everything."

I went along with Harry as he says those words. Of course, they were all practiced. He couldn't just blab anything without being prepared, right? So he made a speech and struggled to memorize it. I've heard it a couple of times, and I memorized some of it already. I could still remember the next lines he was about to say, but it surprised me that it wasn't what he was saying. Mental block, perhaps?

"I love the way you can make me smile with everything that you do and how you can make me laugh just by scrunching your nose - no words necessary. I love the way you know what I'm thinking without me telling you, I love how you often finishes my sentences and can pass me what I need before I even know I need it. I love how you always remind me to buy my shampoo because you're complaining that I'm emptying yours. I love the way you get angry with me and Louis because we leave our empty mugs all over the flat, and every few week, however angry you are, you still insist to spend a whole day with us disinfecting them all. I love it that whenever I leave my boxer all over the bedroom floor, you'll scold me because I'm claiming that it's Louis' when we both know it's not. I love the way you always clean up the mess I made whenever I spill half the sugar over the counter when I'm trying to refill the sugar jar. I like it when you let me sneak downstairs for a cookie in the middle of the night and clean my tell-tale crumbs on the table the next morning before Louis notices it, and I love the way you make me stop blaming Niall whenever I call him on it because we both know he didn't." Harry paused, and I felt myself holding back tears as I wait for what's left to come. At this time, Eleanor was holding onto me, and I saw her releasing a few drops of tears.

"I love how you give names to your random things. I cherish every date we had. I love how you take care of me when I'm sick. I love how you check on me every single hour. I love how when you hug me from behind you rest your cheek against mine and when you hug me from in front you make me feel so loved and protected in your arms. I love when you kiss me and you hold my face or run your fingers through my curls and make me feel so cherished. I adore every second we make love." Harry paused and he grinned as he saw Andy blushed.

"I love how you always wake me up in the morning with a kiss no matter how bad my breath is. I adore how the last thing you always say to me at night is I love you. I love how you accept me and my family wholly. I love how your family accepts me. I love how we struggled to make this all through. I love how you stayed strong for me and didn't leave me even if it's already killing you inside. I love you for loving me as Harry, the curly cheeky boy from Holmes Chapel, not Harry Styles in the band One Direction. Most of all, I love how you made me a better person and even though we're not perfect, you make me feel like we are when we're together." Harry swallowed hard. Then without letting go of Andy's gaze, he picked the ring box we bought together and opened it in front of her. "Andy, marry me?"

 

I heard everyone released a gasp that surely Andy could've heard, but if she did notice it, she didn't show it. For a moment, she didn't say anything. She was staring at Harry blankly, obvious that she was really taken by surprise. Reaching out, she took Harry's face gently in her hands, her eyes shining with utter adoration.

Here it is. She's going to say yes. I could feel Eleanor and Danielle bouncing up and down in excitement.

"No, Harry. I can't marry you. I'm sorry."

WHAT?! I think I've heard her wrong. Did she . . . did she just decline?! I was about to stand in protest but two hands pulled me and let me stay hidden.

All I could do was to peek and look for Harry. Harry isn't moving. He stayed where he were, his smile vanishing. Oh, God. What the heck is wrong with her?!

Andy sighed. "Haz . . ."

Harry finally moved. He slowly stood, still staring at her eyes. A full of pain was spread in his face, and his eyes were starting to water. For a full minute, no one moved. Harry drew a long sigh, blinked once, twice, and then looked down. He slowly turned, readying to exit the place.

He got the urge to step out away from Andy.

"Harry," Andy called. Harry stopped from his tracks. Andy might apologize again for rejecting him, and I'm sure he didn't want to hear anything, but he still stopped. He slowly turned and they immediately found each other's gazes. Her eyes were also watering, but the smile on her face is so wide it makes me want to punch a metal.

Why in the world is she smiling when Harry's world is suddenly falling down?

"Harry," she called again and sighed, the smile not leaving her face. She held out her hand and showed her ring finger. I raised one eyebrow.

"Why the heck-"

All of their hands covered my mouth.

"I can't marry you, Harry. I can't marry you again. I don't think that's legal, does it?"

Zayn: "WHAT?"

Eleanor: "I didn't hear! What did she say?!"

Danielle: "I think she just said . . ."

Liam: "Marry? Again?"

Niall: "I do not understand! What's happening?!"

Everyone spoke all at once, and I just went speechless. For a second, Harry's clueless of what she's talking about, and so am I. I continued peeking at the two. I'm feeling so confused. I stare at Harry as he stared at the ring on her finger and then his gaze went up to her face, which already has a tear of joy in her eyes.

As realization hits me and as memories started flashing back to my mind, I broke the widest possible grin and shook my head. I cannot believe it! Oh, Andy, clever Andy, I absolutely salute you!

After a few more seconds, being as slow as he always is, Harry broke the widest possible grin he could ever have. He ran to Andy and for a second he gave her a bone-breaking hug. I could see he was shaking so hard. Who won't? If I am in his situation, I don't know what to do.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!" I forgot that the rest still don't know the secret the three of us just shared. I looked at them all and their expressions were priceless I couldn't hold back to laugh. Everyone stared at me, eyes-wide and confused.

"That is the worst prank I have ever received in my life," Harry manages to say. Andy chuckled between her chokes.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant," I muttered to myself as the rest continued to look at me as if I had gone insane.

"Oh, and you guys can come out now, you know," Andy shouted towards our direction. I grinned and shook my head in bewilderment. Really clever Andy. She knew all along that we're here. Harry's really lucky to have her. I shrugged and finally stood. The rest followed, revealing us behind the bushes.

"I really appreciate your camouflage idea guys, but I really think a bush doesn't wear a pink beanie."

All eyes turned to Zayn as he quickly snatches his beanie out of his head and had a sheepish smile.

"Would someone please care to explain?" Niall said with a sound of desperation clear in his voice. Andy, Harry and I chuckled, and all of them looked at us clueless.

"Can we just hug and cherish the moment? I don't want to ruin it," Harry said. All of us ran towards them and gave each other a very big bear hug. I looked at Harry, and he was crying and smiling at the same time. A very clear happiness is spread across his face. I sighed, tightening my hug. For a moment, I wish time will stop and I could hug the people I cherished the most. And for Harry, I know he's also wishing the same thing so that he could hold in his arms the loveliest girl who's soon to be his wife forever.

"You're supposed to kneel, you idiot," I remind Harry and smack him in the head. He groans, but keeps his smile. ~

 

"Louis! Honey! Come down. The steaks are ready."

I haven't realized I zoned out for a long period of time until I heard my wife calling me to go down. I stood and put the grandma chair back to where its original position, and then I went down. Still in the stairs, I could already smell the steaks, making me move fast.

Everybody is already sitting at the long garden table when I went out. I took a seat beside my lovely wife, Eleanor and sitting beside her is Tommy, Liam then Danielle. Opposite to us are Harry, Darcy and Andy, and then next to her are Zayn and Perrie. Sitting on the end of the table is Niall.

Before I know it, Zayn stood. "Okay, so even before- Niall, don't touch the food yet please," Zayn pleads, and I could see Niall frowning, obviously hungry - as always.

"Vas Happenin'?" Harry mocked, and Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, what's the catch, Zayn? It must be important for you to suspense me with the food," Niall said and I chuckled.

"Okay, guys. So, as you all know, Perrie and I spent our vacation in Los Angeles for the last two weeks, and it's been really amazing-"

"Skip till the end!" I groaned and rolled my eyes. I saw Eleanor shoot me a glare.

This time, it is Perrie who stands and who seems to fill us out. "He proposed!" And then she held her ring finger, where a beautiful ring is placed.

The simultaneous shrieks nearly made me deaf. The next thing I know, Eleanor, Andy and Danielle are surrounding Perrie, trying to look at the ring. Harry stood and gives Zayn a hug. Liam does the same. Niall stands and taps Zayn in the back.

"What the heck took you so long, mate?" I tell him and give him another hug. I hear everyone around me chuckles.

"Finally, you've got the guts," Harry say as we began to settle back to our positions again.

"Lucky you, Perrie is one patient woman," Andy says.

Perrie smiled. "It's worth the wait," she says as she planted a peck in Zayn's cheeks.

"Okay. I think we deserve a good toast!" I say and opened the champagne. I filled each of their glasses and finally mine. I stand and held my glass up high.

"To friends," I say. Everyone stood and held their glasses too.

Andy and Harry looked at each other lovingly.

"To love."


End file.
